


I'm Not a Loser

by fishkybuns



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Drama & Romance, Friends to Enemies, Gay Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rimming, Self-Hatred, Slurs, SquidBob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 51,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishkybuns/pseuds/fishkybuns
Summary: One night at a Halloween party, atmosphere and liquor leads to events that would leave one man questioning himself.





	1. Miserable

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for showing interest in my SpongeBob fanfic! I recently got into the new SpongeBob musical and got super inspired by seeing all the actors. Check it out the soundtrack if you haven't had the chance to yet! It's very cute.
> 
> This story may be a little weird, I suppose. As the tags say, this is an alternate universe with the characters re-imagined as human characters. Thus I took the liberty to change their names a little to make it more fitting, as well as a few minor changes to the town and such. But I tried to keep everything in the spirit of the source material.
> 
> Squidward is now Edward. And SpongeBob is simply Bob. When I initially started writing it, I was using their original names, but I just couldn't take it seriously. I hope you agree and approve of the small changes in names! Thanks for reading and enjoy~ :3 
> 
> Bonus sketch I did of these humanized little beans. http://www.fishkybuns.com/post/167204647348/so-theres-this-too-what-has-my-life-become

When most people receive an invitation to a party, especially to the hottest Halloween party in town, they would be elated. Running out at the first chance they got to pick out that perfect costume in which to impress and amaze friends and strangers alike. Women picking out clothes far more revealing than they would wear any other time of year, men picking out ironic or hilarious costumes, couples agonizing over which matching costumes best suits their perfect relationship.

That was how normal people would react. Edward, however, had never felt normal. And when his boss, owner of the town’s most popular greasy spoon handed him his invitation, Edward felt the urge to chuck it in the garbage without a second thought. The moment he was told the Halloween party was mandatory for all the Krusty Krab employees Edward couldn’t roll his eyes far enough in the back of his skull to express his displeasure. Who makes a party _mandatory_? A man who wants to fluff up his party to ensure it indeed looks to be the most popular place to be the Saturday before Halloween, that’s who. All about keeping up appearances. Most people lived their lives that way, Edward had observed over the years. He’d never met a single person who didn’t live their lives entirely for themselves, stomping on whoever they had to to ensure they were the one to come up on top.

Well… There actually was _one_ person he knew. And as luck would have it, if you could call it luck, it was one of his co-workers and neighbor. His name was Robert, though most everyone just called him Bob. A horrid name, Edward thought. That was the name of toothless men who sported long scraggly beards and overalls with no shirt underneath as they hooted and hollered from the back of their many half-brother’s pickup truck. The young man had been the bane of his existence for the past year ever since he was hired on as a dishwasher. From the first moment he had been introduced to him, Bob had gotten _way_ too friendly way too fast. Edward had personal boundaries he he not like to be crossed, and it was as if Bob could physically see each hypothetical line that was not meant to be crossed and took pure unadulterated joy in sailing right past each one. Edward might not admit it outloud, or even to himself for that manner, but he was a bit jealous of Bob. Everyone absolutely loved the brat. Including the boss man himself. The kid hadn’t even been at The Krusty Krab for four months and he started moving up the ranks, having become supervisor for the kitchen in only six months of being there. Edward had been there for _years_ a he had only managed to get a 10 cent raise once every six months he had been there, his position as a cashier never changing. If there was any brightside (and it was definitely hard to find one), Edward at least worked the front of house. There was no way he would be able to stomach that little twirp having any sort of authority over him. The Golden Boy was absolutely perfect in every way it seemed, to the point where he might as well been Mary Fucking Poppins. Perfectly punctual, perfectly helpful, the kid even shined his goddamn shoes every morning.Though Edward couldn’t be sure that wasn’t all some weird act, the young man wanting to be _perceived_ as kind and wonderful for some kind of ego boost so that people would love and adore him. It definitely wasn’t normal, whatever the hell his deal was. Then again, what did Edward know about being normal?

Still, as unexcited as he was about the upcoming event, he did enjoy the costume aspect of a Halloween themed party. If there was one thing Edward enjoyed, it was expressing himself artistically. He sat in his bed, legs crossed over one another, back hunched with his poor posture as he flipped through one of his favorite books of a collection of classic paintings over the decades. It normally sat on his coffee table collecting dust, but now had a great purpose. Each turned page he would pause on, humming softly to himself, trying to picture if it would make a good costume. Most were too vague to stand out or even be recognizable by even the most astute artistic eye. Too many were too... _naked_ , to put it bluntly. And he didn’t wish to be arrested and fired in one evening. Finally he came across one painting, and he instantly knew that was the one. The Son of Man by Rene Magritte. It was clean yet obvious, quite surreal in it’s simplicity. He was sure even the least cultured person would have surely seen the iconic painting at least one point in their life. And on top of that it was simple to pull off. If there was one thing Edward enjoyed more than expressing himself artistically, it was working as little as possible. A gray two piece suit with a matching bowler hat and a red tie was the majority of the costume. The most complicated part would be fastening an apple to the brim of his hat. But he was sure he would be able to find a plastic apple he could attach a hook to. And it was as simple as going to the local thrift store, the entirety of his costume costing him less than twenty dollars.  

When the night of the party finally came, Edward made sure to be fashionably late. Not for appearances, he just wanted to spend as little time in a humid and densely populated house as he possibly could, thick with body odor from the sweaty and drunk guests. The ruckus from inside the house could be heard from down the street as Edward parked his car a few houses away. He took a moment to pause and gaze up at the lovely full moon above. How quaint that it would fall on the night of the party. Edward couldn’t help wonder if old man Krabs had planned around that, though he severely doubted it. That would be far too poetic for the husky voiced old man. From gawking at such a naturally beautiful sight to setting his eyes on the mess that awaited him, Edward had to bite back a groan. The front yard already appeared to be trashed, even though the party had only been going on for less than two hours, littered with empty cups and bottles and random costumed party-goers. The tall man didn’t recognize anyone, that he knew by name at least as he walked past them to the front door. That was relieving though, as he didn’t want to stop and make any awkward small talk on the front lawn before he had a drink or two in him yet. Preferably more.  

Arriving late to a party had other advantages as well. Everyone was usually several drinks in, thus making them easier to handle. Drunk people were much easier to deal with that sober people, Edward found. Sure, they might talk a bit more and get touchier, but you could often be more blunt with them and they won’t even blink. Whereas if they were sober, they’d have to talk about their _feelings_ and how you _hurt them_ and how you’re just a grumpy asshole and it’s no wonder no one likes you. Yes, drunk people were definitely easier to deal with…

As he walked in the unlocked front door, he couldn’t help but wonder if the entire town was in attendance. Not a square foot wasn’t taken up by costumed people standing and talking, drinks sloshing messily back and forth as they gestured too openly with their hands full. Edward scoffed after having bumped into yet another person. It was then he realized his costume might not have been the most practical, the plastic apple dangling in his direct line of sight hindering his vision and causing him to go cross eyed occasionally. It left him little choice but to unhook the fake fruit and slide it into his pocket for now. Rounding a corner into the living room, he took a moment to pause and gain some sense of his surrounding, someone approached him from behind and slid a heavy arm over his shoulders, gripping and shaking him with far too much fervor, causing him to practically lose his balance with a grunt.

“Ah, Edward, I thought that was you. Weird costume. I like it.” It was his boss. Restauranteur and the most frugal man you would ever meet, Eugene Krabs. Edward had always assumed that it was a fake last name, to better match his seafood restaurant.  Or perhaps he just had it legally changed. Lord knows the old man was daft enough to do such a thing.

“Th-thanks, Mister Krabs…” Edward mumbled in response, already feeling terribly uncomfortable by the lingering arm that rested along his shoulders.  

“Oh, come now, boy! This is a party, not work! Call me Eugene. Though don’t get too used to it. Come your next shift, it’s _Mister Krabs_ again.” The wide set man let out a loud and hearty laugh, even though he was anything but joking.

“Whatever you say, Eugene.” the tall man said simply.

“Upstairs, second door on the right is the guest bedroom. You can drop your coat off in there. Bathroom’s right across the hall from it. There’s one downstairs too, but I imagine that one will be pretty busy for most of the night. Oh! And there’s punch in the kitchen. Get yerself a glass or two. Between me and you, I was going to charge for it, but Pearlie insisted the party would be a flop if I did that.”

“I’ll be sure to thank her if I see her…” Edward awkwardly wormed from underneath the hefty arm, straightening his coat. “I uh, I’ll go drop my coat off now, thanks.” He hadn’t really planned on putting his over coat out of sight so he could leave on a whim if the mood took him, but now that he was inside, the heat from all the people that filled one building was instantly uncomfortable. Recalling the directions given to him, he slipped away from his boss and headed back into the hallway to ascend the stairs. Upstairs was quite different from downstairs. It was cooler, for one. But it was also comparatively quiet and empty. Edward felt he could breathe better suddenly, and he took a moment to enjoy it before dropping off his coat on the bed that was littered with other similar garments and heading back downstairs into the disarray that awaited him. A quick stop by the kitchen to fill a plastic cup with some sort of pinkish punch with chunks of tropical fruit floating in it. Giving it a small whiff, he could hardly detect the faint aroma of rum. It would have to do for now. Before exiting the kitchen, he downed his first serving, using the oversized ladle to fill his cup once more, finally venturing out and attempting to mingle.

The way Edward mingled though was to mostly stand around and wait for anyone to approach him. And it happened a few times. Mostly coworkers and neighbors being polite, unable to in good conscience ignore the man once they had locked eyes at close range. The short conversations were anything but fulfilling. And most turned out to be more awkward than anything else, with long breaks of silence and nodding as both parties looked around the room in an attempt to find anything to talk about. Eventually Edward grew tired of the whole ordeal, and after retrieving yet another refill of punch for himself, he found his way to a poorly lit corner to hide in.

Edward sighed heavy as he tried to blend in with the wall he leaned against, swirling his red solo cup of watered down alcoholic punch lazily, watching the small bubbles forming a tiny whirlpool in the center of the cup. Nothing about the evening was going well. Then again, that didn’t surprise him. Looking back, he thought he should have called the old man’s bluff and not showed up. There was at least a twenty percent chance old man Krabs wouldn’t have gone through with any of his veiled threats of termination. And hell, if he _had_ maybe actually being jobless, homeless and starving in the street would be preferable to the tacky music that thudded through the crowded and dimly lit house. The dark tinted lights were supposed to add to the spooky feeling of the Halloween themed party, but Edward found it just caused the more drunk party-goers to keep bumping into things. Especially himself.  

Luckily, against the wall he now tried to become one with, no one was really bothering him. Or maybe everyone had just grown tired of trying to strike up a conversation with him. It was something he was accustomed to. People losing interest in talking with him. It wasn’t that Edward had nothing to say. He had interests and hobbies. But none that was shared through the uncultured hick town known as Bikini Bottom. Art, theater, music, that was what he found interesting and worthy of conversation. He learned early in life that most people, especially in Bikini Bottom, didn’t seem to care for the finer things in life. Their eyes would glaze over in boredom as they would at least _try_ to pretend they were listening for a few moments before they’d change the subject or more often than not, just walk away entirely. And whereas he did prefer to be left on his own most of the time, being a loner at heart, it did get, well, _lonely_ from time to time. It was difficult to avoid however, He felt as if everyone lived on an entirely different realm from him, and he was merely pressing his face against the glass of their enclosure and peering in like they were all zoo animals. They could see him, and he could see them. Yet they had no way of actually understanding each other. Ever since Edward was a child he had a hard time connecting with people, and it only got worse the older he became. Now in his mid-thirties, he had pretty much given up on bonding with another person. And he was mostly fine with that. Other people often brought chaos into his life.  

As if on cue, a familiar spine curdling laugh rang out through the room, piercing through even the awful music that hung in the air. Edward physically cringed before he could stop it, gripping his plastic cup tight enough so that it crinkled inward on itself. He had known of course that his young co-worker and neighbor Bob would be at the party as well. His larger than life attitude and at times gratingly loud voice made him hard to miss. Though he hadn’t been actively avoiding Bob since he had arrived, he had done a good job of accidentally doing so.  

Most people found the bright eyed young man to be endearing. Hell, most people seemed to genuinely like the kid. But to Edward, he was and had always been a pain in his ass. Disgustingly optimistic to the point where it took Edward a full year to even believe that the young man’s personality was possibly genuine, Bob was unquestionably the exact opposite of Edward in near every way. Many people would say opposing personalities often mixed well together.  

As far as Edward was concerned, all those people were idiots.

Their differences were precisely why Edward could hardly tolerate the little twerp. At home, Edward just wanted to relax. To have peace and quiet to work on his painting or practice his clarinet. He wanted the same for his work environment. Something serene and simple, to help the time go by as quickly as possible so he could just clock his hours and get the hell out of there. Yet with Bob’s constant cheeriness and checking in on everyone to “make sure everyone was as happy as possible”, that was ruined for him as well. Bob seemed to ruined _everything_ in his life. He was imposing and so annoyingly joyful that you just wanted to wrap your hands around his neck and squeeze until he finally shut up.

 _Well… Maybe not everyone thought that_.

The cherry on top however was that Bob just couldn’t seem to take a hint. A _not-subtle-in-the-least_ hint. If Edward didn’t know any better, he would think the young man enjoyed tormenting him. But no. Bob simply liked Edward. He liked everyone, _everything_ , and it was completely exhausting with no escape. Neither home nor work was safe. And as it turned out, the party wasn’t safe either.  

Just as Edward had pushed himself from the wall he seemed to be trying to hold up, hoping he could slip away into another crowded room before the little blond noticed him, they locked eyes. Edward outwardly grimaced as his name was called out far too loudly, Bob practically bounding over like a tiny excited deer wearing a gaudy Pirate costume towards the older man.

“Hey! There you are, Edward! I’ve been looking out for you all night. Your costume is--” Bob stopped suddenly, sharp blue eyes dipping down Edward’s frame, gears clearly turning in his head. He had no idea what Edward was and it was obvious. “Well, it’s nice! Are you supposed to be a gangster?” he finally finished, flashing his pearly white teeth in an annoyingly honest smile, that stupid little gap prominently on display.

For a split second, Edward forgot he was even wearing a costume, glancing down at himself.  

“Oh…” he said as he looked at his suit clad body. Quickly he reached into his pocket and pulled out the plastic green apple on a hook he had pocketed earlier and held it up in front of his face.

“I’m _The Son of Man_ , see? But I couldn’t see a damn thing with this apple dangling in front of my face, so I took it off my hat…” He didn’t know why he was explaining anything to the younger man, instead of snubbing him or excusing himself for a bathroom trip. Possibly partly from wanting some recognition. He was proud of his costume. It was original and quite clever, he thought. Sadly, no one had recognized him all night. And based on the confused look on Bob’s freckled face, he hadn’t a clue either.

“Ohh,” the young man cooed despite his obvious lack of knowledge of the famous painting. “I think it’s fantastic. You look great!” Bob was quick to speak, never one for allowing too much silence to fall between him and someone else. Even if he didn’t know what Edward _was_ , he still seemed to genuinely like the costume and explanation. It annoyed Edward more than it should have.

“Okay. Well.” Edward grumbled out as he slipped his prop apple back into his suit jacket pocket, eyelids heavy with disinterest as he thought up an excuse to get away from the shorter man already. “I was just heading to the kitchen for another drink. So--”

“Ah! I was going there too! Weird huh? I’ll come with you~.” his sing-song voice was somehow louder than anything else in the lively room.

 _Damn._ Edward thought. Why hadn’t he just said he was going to the bathroom? Knowing Bob though, he’d probably have just followed him in there too. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes (and failing), Edward had little choice in the matter. Bob was free to go where he liked in the house and he couldn’t stop him.

“Fine. Whatever...” the teal haired man spoke dully, already walking away, the blond on his heels like a yappy little dog. Edward less than carefully made his way through the other party goers, bumping a few shoulders along the way with zero apologies, the short young man behind him yammering on some probably ridiculous story he couldn’t be bothered to listen to.  

It wasn’t just personality in which the two men differed. There probably wasn’t actually one thing the two had in common aside from their place of employment. Bob was short, Edward quite tall. Though many people were small next to Edward. He stood at an impressive 6’3, and had been over six foot since he was fourteen. Though back then he was all legs, thin and gangly, like his legs had gone through puberty well before the rest of him. One man had a practically permanent frown plastered on his face (he had been told in the past, had he been a woman it would be referred to as “resting bitch face”), while the other had a beaming smile that seemed to never fade. Edward had wondered many times if Bob’s face ached from how often he used his facial muscles constantly.

And even without all those differences and their lack of having any common ground in interests, Bob was just a kid in Edward’s eyes. Even if he didn't find him frustrating in every way imaginable, the man would have little interest in being friends with someone who was in diapers when he was graduating high school.  Edward wasn't even sure if Bob even actually liked him. Sure, the kid liked _everyone,_ but to Edward, he couldn't help but wonder if Bob just felt _sorry_ for him, so he tried hard to include him. It was no secret that Edward had no friends. He never went out with any co-workers after their shifts, and hitting up a bar or two after the greasy diner closed was at least a bi weekly occurrence. After a while, people just stopped asking him. Everyone except for Bob, that is. To many it would have been a sweet gesture. But to Edward, it just pissed him off. How many times did he have to say “no”? How _clear_ could he make it that he wanted nothing to do with the gaggle of teenagers and the early twenty-somethings he worked with?  

This night appeared to be no different. Edward had just hoped to make an appearance, say hello to his boss so he knew he was present at the party, down a few free drinks and get the hell out of there. Yet here he was, standing in a crowded kitchen and staring off into space as Bob spat out words as fast as is tongue and mind could coordinate, breaking only to happily giggle from time to time. The only bright side was that he was in the room closest to the booze, and he was taking great advantage of that. The weak fruity punch he had originally been nursing was replaced with shots from a bottle of cheap whiskey someone had presumably brought as a gift. Edward had little reservations about claiming the bottle as his own, downing enough shots to begin to numb himself, numb his social anxieties, numb his negative feelings towards the young man who had zero intentions of leaving him alone that evening. Every shot he drank made the evening more tolerable. Even Bob’s absurd positivity seemed tolerable as his mind swam more as more time passed. He morbidly thought inwardly that perhaps he would have to be drunk at work to not have the urge to chug boiling fryer oil. Edward even felt as if he were...from lack of a better term, _having fun_ at one point. Though he knew it was one hundred percent because of the alcohol that absorbed into all of his pores. Every laugh that left his cynical face was definitely laughing _at_ his young co-worker, not with him. Even if the young man was being...oddly cute all of a sudden. It wasn’t every day that someone brushed against Edward’s arm when he talked, especially when that person was giggling like an idiot after the older man spoke. It almost felt...nice? Like he was a normal person having a normal conversation. He even found himself leaning towards his young co-worker, a scarce grin on his face.

“Whiskey is a hell of a drink…” he thought out loud with half amusement, head cocking to one side as he did. And seeing Bob bite down on his plump lower lip with those dopey little buck teeth was...strangely enticing. Still, he knew it was the alcohol and lack of physical encounters he had experienced over the course of more than a decade that would allow any such thoughts of this particular young man to enter his mind. Part of his brain told him to back off, but he ignored it. Not being able to help himself as even Bob seemed to step closer to him too. Was he, though? Or was it Edward’s crippling loneliness that imagined it. Bob was definitely overly friendly, so it wouldn’t be the first time he got a little too close to him. And even if Bob was, for lack of a better word, _flirting_ , was that something Edward would even want?

Before he could over analyze the situation any further, a few voices calling out to Bob interrupted whatever strange mood they had, both men looking towards the doorway. Edward knew one of them by name as he was his neighbor as well and had a habit of hanging out at the restaurant on nights that Bob was working. Patrick. An unappealing mound of fat and pink skin with sickly red hair. The amount of freckles on his face alone was off putting, and Edward shuddered to think what he looked like underneath his clothes. The girl however he only recognized in passing. A tanned skin brunette who seemed to be as cheery as Bob was, though Edward had no trouble sniffing out that she wore a figurative mask, and that deep down she wasn’t as nice as she seemed. Both were dressed as pirates as well. Edward put together that the three had come in theme costumes together, and probably all came together, Bob having abandoned them in favor of talking with him for the past forty-five minutes or so.

“Bobby, c’mon, stop hiding in the kitchen. They’re about to start the bobbing for apples contest.” The girl tried to sound cheery, though her face was twisted as she gave Edward a quick and obviously judgemental once over. It was enough to cause Edward to clear his throat and cross his arms as he averted his attention elsewhere. He couldn’t really blame her though. Before they were interrupted, Bob and himself had been standing a bit too close to one another, both pink cheeked from the alcohol they were consuming at a steady pace. Which with anyone else it would have looked perfectly normal. But Edward was sure then he was coming off as some sort of old creep hitting on teenagers. ...Was Bob a teenager? Edward realized then he wasn’t quite sure how old the kid was.

“We’ll definitely win with those chompers of yours. No apple will go un-nibbled.” the portly redhead spoke, gesturing with a silly sense of triumph.

“I, uh. Y-you guys go on ahead. I'm not really feeling plunging my face into a bucket of water right now.” Bob offered lamely, an embarrassed chuckle emerging from him as he rubbed the back of his neck, gaze finding its way to the tiled flooring.

“Then just come dance with us or something.” the girl replied quickly, elbowing her fat friend in his side, provoking a small grunt from him, but also forcing him to chime in.

“Oof. Y-yeah! Sandy’s right, man. Come enjoy the party. We’re more fun than--er, than the _kitchen_ .” Patrick stumbled over his words as his eyes quickly flicked at Edward for a moment. He clearly wanted to say something else, but held back whatever it was. There was no doubt it was something like ‘Stop hanging out with that weirdo before he murders you and chops you up in his basement’ based on both of Bob’s friends body language. They had come to _rescue_ him.

That was honestly all Edward needed to sober up enough to realize that he had been being ridiculous in a small moment of weakness. He grabbed the whiskey bottle he had been steadily draining by the neck and interrupted the conversation he wasn't involved in before Bob had a chance to offer any sort of retort to his friends. He didn't want to hear anymore.  

“Well, it's been _real_ , kiddos.” he announced much louder than necessary, glaring at all three of the surprised faces that stared back at him quietly before exaggeratingly looking at the cheap watch on his wrist. “Would you just look at the time? Better get back to Earth. Ta ta now.” he waved his hand dismissively as he set off, heading to the nearest doorway.

“Edward, wait!” Bob had called after him, though the older man didn’t slow his steps at all. Before Edward put enough distance between them, he heard a few disappointed words of Bob’s to his friends. “That wasn’t very nice, guys…” There was more, but Edward didn’t want to dawdle to hear it, his pace quickening to get away from the trio. He didn’t need to hear someone pity him. Nor did he need to hear his friends trash talking him and questioning Bob about his choices. It wouldn’t have been anything new to Edward, people speaking poorly of him when they thought he wasn’t within earshot, but it never failed to sting.

The tall man sighed heavily. Sighing was entirely common for Edward. Even if nothing particular was bothering him it was a very natural sound coming from the man. But there was a tinge of sadness behind this one. And on top of his feelings being strangely hurt, he felt like an idiot. He could count the number of shots he had downed on two hands, and somehow that was enough to find himself flirting (at least as close to flirting as Edward was capable of) with the most annoying person he knew. Or had ever known. _Or would ever know._ And to think it was just Bob reaching out because he felt sorry after seeing Edward alone made it difficult to swallow for a moment. He was feeling like a bigger loser than ever. The thought of leaving crossed his mind as he found himself back in the living room. To his relief it was a lot emptier than before, a portion of the guests presumably outside to partake in childish games and contests. That was the only thing that deterred him from leaving right away, being able to have a few more drinks in peace. He thought about merely taking the bottle home with him, but his anxieties kept him from that. So instead he sunk himself down against a couch that was much softer than it looked, slouching down it so much that he looked like he were melting into the worn fabric. His sour mood was so apparent, every pore practically oozing gloom and loathing, not a soul dared to approach him, or even sit near him for that matter. Edward opted for people watching, taking a few swigs straight out of the bottle he swiped from the kitchen. Quickly the man realized that was making everything worse. Seeing cute and seemingly happy couples together, or just single people flirting with each other. It was all he could do not to chuck the half empty glass bottle at their heads.

Edward was bitter. He could admit that much to himself. But he knew anyone in his position would be. The last time he had slept with anyone had been back in college. And he had _never_ been happy with anyone. Not like everyone around him seemed to be happy. After decades of failing at any form of relationship, platonic or romantic, unable to bond or connect with another person on a deeper level, Edward had given up trying altogether. For years he had blamed everyone around him for his personal failures. And though it had been a tough pill to swallow, eventually he had accepted that it was no one’s fault but his own. _He_ was the one that was broken.There was an old saying that he often thought of. “ _If it smells like shit everywhere you go, it’s probably you_.”

The grimace that was ingrained on his face was so deep it was causing thick lines to frame his mouth. If there was one thing he could be happy about, it was the fact that he was right. Coming to the party tonight had been a mistake. It felt like it took every ounce of strength he had, but he willed himself from the couch he had sunk into, ignoring the swimming sensation in his head, a dull pulse throbbing in his temples. Clumsily he placed the bottle he had been clutching in his hands down on a nearby coffee table, but it did not tip over. _Time to go home…_ he thought inwardly, heading to the front door. But as he rounded the staircase, he remembered that his over coat was upstairs still. For a moment he debated not getting it at all, the stairs looking to be a chore on their own. But then he realized he couldn’t drive home in the state he was in. It wasn’t too far, so he could walk the distance, however he recalled the chill in the air. With a sigh that sounded more annoyed than anything else, he made the tread up the creaky wooden steps, trying to remember exactly which door was the correct one. Tugging open a wrong door or two, he finally found the correct one, the heavy door gently swinging mostly shut behind him, falling just short of latching.  

The only light in the room was the moonlight shining in through the open curtains and the thin beam of yellowish light from the hall that peaked through the thin crevice of the doorway. It was definitely soothing, easier on his sensitive tired eyes than the weird purple and orange lights strewn through the rest of the house. Though a nap seemed to be out of the question, the urge to just sit and rest for a moment hit him like a truck, all the alcohol he had consumed catching up with him in one fell swoop. And the bed before him was so inviting in the soft moonlight of the night. Maybe sitting down for a few minutes to regain his composure would be fine. It was still early, after all. Early enough where folks wouldn’t be lining up to collect their coats to call it a night and disturb him, anyway.

Stumbling only once, Edward rounded the side of the bed to the headboard and carefully lowered himself down on the mattress to prop himself up against it with a satisfied moan. He didn’t dare lay down. That would not only be inappropriate being as it was his boss’s home, but he knew he would undoubtedly fall asleep if he did. But as he leaned his head back against the solid wood, adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, he feared that may still be a possible reality. Of course he should get up, but he was so comfortable. Just as he was about to allow his heavy eyelids to slide closed, the solid door creaking open caused him to wince, squinting at the new light that billowed in. Raising a hand to shield his eyes, he saw the silhouette of someone standing in the doorway. He supposed he had been wrong about no one wanting to leave the party early.  

“Edward?” the figure called out to him. He immediately recognized the voice. _Bob_. And it was laced with concern. “You feeling okay?” He seemed to notice the light causing Edward discomfort, stepping in the room to close the door behind him, the metal latch clicking noisily.

 _Great._ This was all he needed. An oncoming headache and the living embodiment of a headache in the same room.

“What do you want…?” Edward said dryly, a little meaner than he had intended to.  

Quiet little steps brought the blond to the bedside. “I just--I wanted to apologize about my friends from before. They were totally out of line.” He spoke softly, sitting down on the edge of the mattress, Edward feeling it dip to one side from the younger man’s weight.

Edward’s facial muscles tightened, though it was barely visible in the moonlit room. He didn’t want to talk about it. Didn’t want to hear about it. He had just wanted to forget about the disheartening event that made him feel like more of a piece of shit than he normally did and pretend it didn’t happen.

“Whatever. It’s fine…” Edward mumbled, turning his head away from the man next to him.

“It absolutely is _not_ fine.” Bob spat hastily. He sounded more serious than his normal happy-go-lucky self, and it took Edward aback for some reason. “We were...having a nice conversation. And they had no right to try and make you feel bad about it.”  

Edward couldn’t quite be sure because of the room spinning just a bit, but Bob seemed to lean a bit closer to him. He huffed out a quiet breath through his parted lips, looking back in the direction of the younger man. If the room were brighter he may had seen two of the kid.

“And what makes you think I feel bad about it?” Edward’s argumentative side always seemed to get the better of him, even when it wasn’t necessary. He should have been touched in some sort of way that Bob was making an effort to apologize to him. Because what happened earlier _did_ make him feel like shit. Yet he couldn’t stop himself. It was as if he were merely watching a television show, and not actually part of the conversation at all. “What makes you think you and your dumb little friends could have the slightest impact on me?” he scoffed after the words left him, shaking his head.

Bob was quiet for a moment. Edward felt maybe he had gone too far and hurt the kid’s feelings. Typical, someone tries to be nice to him and he just bites their hand like a cranky old dog. God...why did he always have to be such an asshole? Apologizing himself came to mind, but he found himself unable to form the words. Instead he just grimaced, happy that the lack of light would hide his own feelings.

“Even… Even if that’s true, you have quite the impact on me, Edward.” Bob finally spoke up. Though he sounded much more meek than normal. And there was an odd tone behind his voice that Edward couldn’t quite pinpoint.  

Edward huffed, rolling his head back against the solid headboard. He was drunk and upset and could barely manage his own feelings and emotions, he didn’t have the energy to cope with whatever the hell Bob was going through too. But before he could come up with some sort of excuse or response at all, he felt the long-forgotten feeling of a hand on his thigh. The smallest sound that could only be heard due to the still air in the room stuck in his throat, and though he was only able to make out the faintest outline of features of the young man at his side, his head snapped near instantly towards him. The tiniest contented noise told him that Bob was smiling at his reaction.  

“Just…” Bob’s voice came out small and breathy, forcing Edward to take in a quick breath through his parted lips. “Maybe just let me pretend you care about me… Just for tonight… We can blame it on the full moon. What do you say?” his hand slide further up Edward’s thigh and squeezed as if to emphasize his peculiar proposal.

Edward couldn’t stop himself from lightly shaking his head, mouth agape. “Wh-wha? I--” he stammered stupidly, not sure what to say, not even sure what Bob was asking him. But the hand on his thigh and Bob’s voice dropping a few octaves gave him a good idea. But it was so sudden, an absolute shock if he were being honest with himself. People didn’t just come onto him, and he didn’t know how to respond aside from sputtering incoherently.  

The lightest of chuckles came from the younger man, followed by a soft shush. And before Edward knew what was what, Bob was tossing his cheap buccaneer hat to one side, and moving to straddle his thighs. With one swift motion, the younger man coyly removed the bowler hat from the top of his head, it meeting the same fate as his own. Edward left his palms flat against the mattress beneath him, his heart beating so hard against his ribcage he felt sure that Bob was able to hear it in the quiet room. What in the fuck was going on? Bob was so close he could feel his hot breath against his face, feel the blond’s hands resting against his neck, fingers pressing curiously against his skin. Edward’s muscles tensed, freezing him in place. He didn’t know what to do. Should he say something? Push him off? The urge to do so was his initial reaction to the intrusion, but it was becoming more difficult from just feeling the body heat from the other, feeling Bob’s backside pressing firmly against his steadily growing arousal.

As if sensing Edward’s apprehension, Bob took even more initiative, grabbing hold of each of Edward’s wrists and placing the older man’s hands firmly against his hips which moved against Edward’s lap, a shaky breath leaving him. Continuing the momentum of the situation he created, perhaps worried that if he paused for too long that the older man would abruptly stop him, Bob was leaning in. Lips, tongue and teeth excitedly against Edward’s stubbled neck. Edward bowed his neck, a hoarse groan lingering in his throat at the sudden stimulation. The teal haired man involuntarily lifted his hips to the friction against his groin, hands gripping almost cautiously at the younger man’s lower body. Though he was quickly losing any reservations he previously had with every wet caress against his skin.

Bob’s messy kisses made their way up, tongue teasingly flicking against the cartilage of the older man’s ear, cooing and steadily grinding his hips against the lap he straddled. Edward _knew_ it was because he was so lonely and weak...because he hadn’t been physically close with another person since his college years, but he found himself losing grips with what was going on, unable to stop his hands from kneading into the soft flesh beneath the cheap costume fabric. And when that hot mouth was on his own, practically devouring him with the younger man’s youthful earnestness, Edward had lost, fully giving in to the lust driven part of his drunken brain with a quivering moan.  

The kiss itself was sloppy, a bit awkward at first with front teeth clacking and uncoordinated head and mouth movements. But they quickly became accustomed to one another, tongues and lips sliding against each other’s, roaming hands becoming bolder, feeling and groping at new body parts as their breathing became more heated and erratic. It was so easy to get swept up in the whole ordeal, soft and muffled moans escaping both men as they moved so perfectly against one another, almost as if they had rehearsed. So much seemed to be going on at once, Edward had mistaken the younger man undoing the buttons on his blazer and shirt for just pulling and tugging upon his clothing, only to realize it when he felt Bob's cool hands against the thin fabric of his undershirt. The older man gasped against the mouth that was still attempting to ravage him, a sudden surge of light headedness hitting him forcing him to break from the sensual kiss.

"Ah, god..." Edward choked out, knocking his head back and accidently hitting the headboard a little too hard, but he didn't care.

Bob seemed to have no intentions of stopping, despite their kiss ending, his lips finding their way back to the older man’s neck. And all Edward could do was squirm and sigh, his hands trembling against the younger male's lower back. Though Edward wouldn't know it, the sudden bite against his throat was to distract him from the fingers that fiddled with his belt and top button to his trousers, just in case he was to have the urge to stop the eager young man. The jingling of his belt and the sound of his zipper seemed so loud in the little room, Edward snapping back to attention to gaze down, breathing heavily through his mouth. But Bob was already adjusting, scooting down the bed on his knees, wriggling his way between his co-worker's thighs, the coy little grin barely detectable on his flushed and freckled face.  

Edward didn't say a word though, hands now resting flat against the comforter beneath him. He just watched in anticipation, thankful that his eyes had adjusted to the dark room enough so that he could make out more than a silhouette of the young man between his legs, his cock pushing painfully against the tight fabric of his briefs. As he felt the elastic waistband of his underwear be tugged down, he sucked in a quick mouthful of air and held his breath, entire body tensing in the brief seconds where his dick bounced proudly forward, neither man moving. The teal haired man inwardly _pleaded_ that Bob wouldn't stop now, yet he said nothing out loud to encourage the other, remaining characteristically silent, the only sounds in the room was the faint thud of bass from music beneath them and their own sharp breaths.

Though their stillness only lasted literal seconds, it felt like an eternity to Edward before Bob's chilled hands coiled around his heated cock, causing him to hiss at the interesting contrast in temperatures. His head lulled back, hips lifting a bit on their own in the hand that gripped him, coaxing a small pleased giggle from the younger man, encouraging him to gently squeeze the organ in his hand, giving it a few lazy tugs.

"I've always wanted to see your dick, Edward..." Bob said softly, bluntly, his voice much deeper than it normally was, fingers brushing along the curly pubic hairs at the base of the older man's cock.

The simple words accompanied with the handling of his hard cock caused a jolt to shoot through Edward's groin and spine, hands fisting around the blanket beneath him, an unsuppressed groan leaving him. He wanted to say something back, something cool and sexy, but nothing appropriate came to mind at all. Only two thoughts screamed through his mind; That he couldn't believe this was happening (and at this point it wasn't even that it was Bob that it was happening with, just the mere fact that _anyone_ was touching his dick), and that he wanted _more_. He was more turned on than he had felt in years, and though words escaped him in that moment, his body wasn't failing him. Reaching his left hand up, he gripped carefully against the side of Bob's neck, fingertips testingly pressing into his damp skin before very gently urging the younger man closer towards his begging erection. So gentle in fact it was more of a non-verbal suggestion than anything else.

Bob hummed contently around his lower lip he bit into, a tiny barely audible chuckle leaving him, needing little to no encouragement to continue with what he started. Dipping down lower, his free hand propped himself up against Edward's thigh, offering a tiny kiss to the head before wrapping his lips around the heated member. Edward shuddered, hissing at the sudden velvety warmth around his cock. It felt _incredible_ , and the delicious pressure building in his loins only intensified as the young man took more of his dick into his mouth, slowly but steadily bobbing his head, sucking gently around the enveloped member between his lips.  

"Wh-whoa--holy...shit... " Edward grumbled out between quickened breaths. It'd been _so_ long since someone sucked him off, he forgot how amazing it felt, like his dick was simply melting in that perfectly wet mouth. Even the occasional scrape of Bob's protruding front teeth felt good. His hand trembled, making its way from the nape of Bob's neck to tangle within in golden locks. He gave up on trying to see much of anything, resting his head back against the bed's headboard and just enjoying the feeling, mouth agape, eyes closed. The fiery feeling in his loins was building up rapidly though, much quicker than he would have liked. Coming in someone else's mouth would be _fantastic_ , to put it mildly, but a part of foolish male pride mixed with wanting the pleasure to continue had his brain shooting off a few warning bells in his mind.

" _Fuck_ \--Sl-slow down...I might--" he managed to choke out, wincing as he fought off the near overwhelming feeling of finishing. A sharp gasp stuck in his throat and he swallowed hard, thankful when Bob listened, cheekily pulling away from his cock with a loud popping sound.

"You could have finished if you wanted too..." Bob mumbled, the amusement and lust in his voice apparent. Edward couldn't quite tell what the younger man was doing, one of his hands placed against his shoulder so the blond could steady himself, shifting his weight impatiently from side to side, the sound of cheap fabric shuffling surrounding them both. "But I'm kind of glad you didn't... I was hoping for—more." Bob finished his thought with a peculiar lilt in his voice, swinging a leg over Edward's lap once more, hovering over the man beneath him. Instinctively Edward raised both hands to rest against the blond's hips, his hands physically jumping in surprise when he felt the skin to skin contact.

"Wh-what're you doing?" His voice came out shaken, sounding a bit excited and anxious, his heart hammering steadily against his chest. Though he knew exactly what was happening, it wasn't what he expected. Yet he could safely say that nothing that was happening was expected. He groaned lowly as Bob reached down and gripped his slick cock, pressing forward into the quick kiss that met his lips.

"Sh sh shh..." The petite blond shushed playfully, positioning himself carefully until the head of Edward's cock was pressed firmly against his backside, taking in a long deep breath, a physical shudder rolling through his body. "Just relax, Edward, it's okay..." Bob whispered sweetly, biting down into his lower lip with the softest of coos, slowly, _painfully slowly_ lowering himself down, the head of Edward's cock pushing bit by bit inside him. The young man hissed contentedly, pausing for a moment, adjusting to the foreign intrusion inside himself.

"Oh—fuck! Oh god, B-Bob, _holy_ —" Edward was suddenly overwhelmed, eyes slipped shut, panting heavily through his parted lips. He'd actually never been inside of another person before, the one partner he had in college having been the one to top him. And it was almost too much, his cock wanting to explode right then and there as Bob's tight walls gripped the head of his dick. He tossed his head back, gasping sharply as Bob lowered himself down further, inch by inch until he was sitting firmly against the older man's lap. It was... _amazing._ The teal haired man tucked his chin in the crook of Bob's neck before wrapped his arms around his lower back, finding the cheap fabric of the man's costume to be frustrating, but he dealt with it. So much was running through his mind in that moment. Excitement, lust, anxieties. He was grateful that the young blond halted all his movements, otherwise he'd be worried that he may cum far too quickly.  

Bob cooed and moaned above him, his hands coming to find rest upon Edward's shoulders to steady himself as he testingly rocked his hips forward, the older man breathing hotly against his throat. He knew they didn't have a lot of time however. Though the two men were alone, they were in a house full of people, and someone could easily walk in at literally any moment. And as much as Bob wished to relish in the moment, memorizing every sweet and enthralling sound that came from his co-worker, he knew there just wasn’t time for that. They had to be quick. Once he felt ready enough to move, he braced himself firmly against Edward's upper body, lifting his hips up enough until Edward nearly slipped out of him, still getting accustomed to how Edward filled him inside. The older man's cock was about average in length, but with little lubrication and preparation that was favorable. Lowering his hips against Edward once more, it went in much more smoothly this time, a muffled sound sticking in his throat, forcing him to bite back the urge to moan out in fear of being heard.  

Edward could do little other than cling to the younger man, sputtering and gasping as Bob rocked against him, totally lost in the feeling of being swallowed up by the other. He had the urge to move, lifting his hips warily along with the other's rhythmic movements, the shaky moan it coaxed from the man on top of him encouraging him to continue, doing his best to find the same tempo, grinding the head of his cock along the textured insides that enveloped him so perfectly.

"Fffuck...!" Edward's desperate cry came out muffled against Bob's neck, the pressure building in his loins getting more intense with each delicious movement. "Cl-close... It's getting close..." He warned the other verbally, not really sure what else he could do.

Bob huffed in response, his left hand gripping suddenly around the back of Edward's neck to steady himself as he leaned back to grab his own cock, fisting it excitedly as if he were trying to catch up with the older man. He stopped moving his hips, giving Edward no choice but to take over, planting his feet against the lumpy old mattress and fucking up into the young blond, who stammered in surprise, a few pitchy squeaks sticking in his throat, eyes closing tightly as his wrist hastened its movements.

"Hah--! Th-that's _so_ good...oh god... _Edward_. D-don't stop, please...!" Bob pleaded in a harsh whisper that could barely be considered that.  

His name being called so sweetly and desperately at the same time wasn't something Edward was ready for. It was so perfect, so unbelievably _sexy_ that he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. And at that point he didn't want to, the urge to cum hitting him hard. He needed it, needed to feel everything he had been missing over the years. He thrust upwards with more fervor, gripping Bob's hips almost painfully tight, several cut off and frantic grunts tearing from him as he chased that heavenly feeling.  

"Oh, shit—oh shit! _C-cumming_!" Edward managed to choke out, slamming his hips up one final time as he simultaneously snapped his head back, teeth grit, eyes screwed shut as his cock twitched and pulsed in its tight confides, thick semen shooting out with each wonderful spasm. Edward groaned and shuddered with each strong spurt, panting breathlessly as his seed flowed from him and inside of the young man on his dick.

Bob huffed and gasped, thighs quaking from how tightly he tensed his muscles, concentrating everything he had on cumming along with Edward. Feeling the older man's dick jump and twitch against his insides was enough to help send him over the edge, the idea of Edward shooting off inside of him almost too much for him to mentally take. He dropped his hips down, needing to feel the other man as deep inside of himself as he could, front teeth gnawing near painfully into his swollen lower lip in a desperate attempt to literally bite back any sounds, breathing erratically through his nose, a sharp groan lingering in his throat as he finally ejaculated, a thick white rope of semen jetting out and landing against Edward's exposed undershirt, followed by a couple less intense shots that dribbled down his knuckles. Taking in an exaggerated breath and relaxing all his muscles at once as he slumped forward, struggling to catch his breath as his body quivered.

Neither man spoke as they recovered from the intoxicating finish, and Edward was floating on the wave of his post-orgasm, a tender kiss against his neck pulling him back to the moment at hand, his eyes slowly opening. Bob leaned back, bracing his palms against Edward's chest to steady himself as he lifted his hips, both men hissing through their teeth as Edward's spent half-hard dick slipped from the younger male. Bob couldn't help but giggle softly, placing another kiss against Edward's damp forehead.

Though still drunk, Edward was no longer thinking with his dick, and the small show of affection caused all of his muscles to tense, the reality of what they had just done sinking in. But he wasn't sure how he felt about it. Bob seemed to pick up on his sudden apprehension and halted any other romantic gestures.

Now the mood felt strained, Edward once again felt like an asshole, knowing the shift in the atmosphere was his fault. But he didn't know how to fix it other than removing himself from the situation.

"Uh...Th-thanks." _Thanks!? Did you really just say 'Thanks' to him!?_ "M-maybe we should uhm...get dressed. B-before someone decides they want their coat."

"Y-yeah, you're right." Bob simply added, not wanting to say something wrong now that Edward was acting uncomfortable. With a small groan from his muscles protesting, Bob carefully swung his leg over Edward's thighs and found his footing on the creaky wooden boards before quietly feeling along the bed to find his previously discarded pirate pants and underwear, being mindful of his balance as he tugged each article on separately. Though he tried not to, the young man couldn't stop himself from side glancing at the teal haired man, doing his best to read however he was feeling. Even if the room wasn't mostly dark, barely illuminated from the bright moon that hung in the night sky, he still wouldn't have been able to read the other man's peculiar expression.

None of Edward's clothing actually had come off during their impromptu romp, but nearly every article was askew. Exiting the bed from the opposite side of Bob, expression stoic as he quickly tucked his flaccid dick back into his trousers, tucking his undershirt and button up messily into the waistband before zipping them up. He hadn't even bothered refastening any of the buttons on his shirt, instead just buttoning his suit jacket over it to hide it. He could feel Bob's eyes boring into him as he stood patiently on the other side of the room, and it made him hate himself. He didn't know what to say. Didn't know what to _do._ What would normal people do after having sex with someone? Who knows... Edward was anything but normal.  

 _Fuck his coat_. He just had to go. Had to get away from this weird bullshit and just be alone again. Grabbing his bowler hat from the side of the bed he popped it back on his head, abruptly clearing his throat.

"I—I have to get home." He said uncomfortably, long legs carrying him to the door already.

"Wha—W-wait, Edward. Just come back down to the party, you don't have to--" Bob said gently, stepping out to tug on the older man's arm, only to be cut off as the limb was jerked from his grip, forcing him to step back in his surprise.

"I'll do what I want, okay!?" He barked, shocking even himself at the harshness of his tone, taking a second to inhale deeply to calm the hell down. "S-sorry, I just—I need to go, alright? ...I'll see you at work." He added quickly, staring at the floor briefly before reaching out for the door handle, shutting the door with a tad too much enthusiasm behind him. He had to hurry, get the fuck out of that house before the shock of him yelling at Bob wore off and the younger man tried to dart after him, had to get out before anyone else stopped him to say a word. He just had to be _alone,_ and he didn't know why. Making his way to the stairs, he jogged down them, only stopping himself from tumbling down the last few steps from having a grip on the worn hand rail. Thanking the God he didn't believe in inwardly that no one was there to witness his near fumble, Edward swung the front door open, the cold fall air instantly biting into his skin. His coat would have been useful, but it was too late for that. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, the lanky man walked briskly to the sidewalk and moved as quickly as he could without running away from that house. He had his keys with him, but he knew driving in the state he was in was a worse idea than what he had just done with Bob upstairs, and he walked right past his run down old car.

Once he was far enough away from his boss's house to not have to worry about being seen any longer, he slowed his stride, realizing that he was shivering. Though he wasn't sure if it was from the brisk air or his heightened nerves. Perhaps it was both. His mind was racing, part of him wondering if what happened was a very vivid dream. That after he sat on the bed to rest he nodded off and only imagined Bob coming in... kissing him... sucking--fucking. _God_ . It all really did happen though. And he had the stains on his undershirt to prove it. It scared him that he didn't know _how_ he felt about it. He had liked it. ...Liked it a lot. In fact, it was _incredible_ . But it was weird. He'd definitely had sex before, yet the fact that he had never been the one to penetrate another person left him thinking like he lost some sort of virginity, and that had him feeling strangely vulnerable. And doing that sort of thing for the first time with _Bob_ of all people? How the hell did it even come to that? If you had told Edward yesterday that he would have cum inside of Bob _ever_ he would have laughed right in your stupid face. Bob? That annoying little twirp from work? That dork who moved into the apartment next to his? That loud giggling chatter box who never seemed to shut up? You're a fool, he would have said.  

 _~But Edward, he's very cute.~_ The imaginary voice retorted in his mind.

_Well, yes. But you can be cute and still be the worst... The two aren't exclusive._

_~Is he the worst though? What did he ever do to you except for be kind? You're the asshole, Edward. You're the mean one. You're the one who can't accept genuine feelings from another person. You're the one who hates anyone who's happy, just because you're miserable. It sounds to me like_ **_you're_ ** _the worst, Edward.~_ The voice wouldn't shut up. And he hated it.

Maybe being alone with his self-loathing thoughts wasn't the best idea. But it had to be better than still being at that house. Being surrounded by happy people. Being around that _one_ happy person who only wanted Edward to be happy. That's what he had to tell himself, otherwise the sinking depression he was feeling might take him so low he wouldn't be able to climb back out.

Edward had lost track of how long he had been walking, lost in his own dark and unsure thoughts, almost surprised when he looked up and saw his apartment complex. He was completely exhausted, physically and mentally. And the last few yards to his door felt like the longest, his shoes feeling as if they were filled with cement, each step being more of a struggle than the last. Pulling his keys from his pocket, he fumbled and dropped them, having to stop to take in a deep controlled breath before he lost it, finally bending down to retrieve them. They jingled softly as he finally unlocked his front door and stepped inside his quiet apartment. Not even bothering to switch the light on, he dropped his keys on a small table by the front door before barely managing to fasten the dead bolt behind him. Stumbling over his own feet, he dragged himself to his bedroom, falling face down onto his small bed with a grunt.

However his eyes refused to close, staring into the darkness, ears ringing from the silence in the room. He finally got what he wanted. Alone at last. And he’d never felt more miserable.

 


	2. Hopeful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up the morning following the Halloween party, Edward has mixed emotions of how he feels about what happened between him and his young coworker, Bob. However with some consideration and some more alone time, Edward considers that perhaps he doesn't have to be alone anymore. But will a surprise visit from his past cause complications?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is finally finished! It's a long one, but I had a lot I had to cover. I hope you enjoy it, and as always, thanks for reading!

The sound of an alarm was what caused the slumbering man to finally stir, head barely popping up from the sheets that left indention marks in his skin from hours of not moving, a small pool of dampness remaining from when he had been drooling. A single eye peeked out from a heavy lid, the bright morning light assaulting his sensitive senses. He did not want to move from where he laid, but the obnoxious beeping of the alarm was growing steadily louder every second, which seemed to match the throbbing pulse in his temples. With a heavy groan, Edward's body moved on autopilot, pushing himself from his bed on shaky limbs to reach near blindly towards his bedside table, fumbling a few times before finally shutting off his screeching alarm clock. Swinging his long legs over the side of his bed, elbows digging into his thighs, Edward buried his face in both hands, painfully aware that he had consumed far too much alcohol the previous night. Pressing his dry tongue to the roof of his mouth, the weary man made a few smacking sounds in an attempt to will some saliva within his dehydrated maw. It did little to alleviate his discomfort. Eyes closed, his mind barely functioning as it struggled to wake up, he realized he didn't quite remember getting home, and that alarmed him, having to take a moment to look around the room to ensure that he was indeed in his own bedroom. 

 

Edward had to stop and concentrate for a moment, staring blankly forward at nothing in particular, attempting to recall the events from the previous night. It'd been a long time since he had gotten drunk enough where he had chunks of his memory missing. He remembered arriving, putting his coat up, drinking. He remembered Bob coming to bother him before he finally decided to leave. It was then his stomach dropped, heartbeat quickening within his chest as sudden imagery and memories flashed through his mind. Bob in his lap. Bob's tongue inside of his mouth. Sucking his dick,  _ riding his dick _ .  

 

"Oh my GOD!"  his voice suddenly bellowed out through the still room, eyes widening at the images that now danced through his head, each one clearer than the last.

 

No. These vague recollections were just...a weird dream he had, surely. He looked down at himself, seeing his wrinkled gray suit jacket buttoned up lopsided. 

 

"No. No no no...." He muttered, pawing at his torso as he did a quick once over on himself, as if checking himself for wounds. Opening up his jacket and seeing his shirt was entirely unbuttoned, and underneath was his thin undershirt, an obvious stain dried directly in the center that perfectly fit his memories, looking like it was placed there purposefully with the intent to mock him. "Oh no. Noooo no..." A sudden vibrating in his trouser pocket caused him to literally jump from his already heightened nerves, awkwardly reaching a hand in his pocket to retrieve the small flip phone. 

  
  


Somehow he knew it would be Bob before he even looked at it. Who else would call him? No one, that's who. The only time he got a phone call was from when a shift needed to be covered at The Krusty Krab, and he was already working that day, so he knew it couldn’t be that. He hesitated, holding the plastic vibrating phone in his fist before taking in a deep breath and opening it, the name  _ Bob Work  _ showing up on the little screen. He only had the number saved because Bob would occasionally call him into the restaurant when he was working and sometimes he would want to ignore it. Even if the front-end managers were in, Bob would always be the one to call. Probably volunteered to do so like the weirdo he is. Snapping back to reality, Edward grimaced down at the phone, his thumb lingering over the little green button. Before he could press it, the phone suddenly stopped, the screen going black. A sigh of relief rolled through the lanky man, only to jump with a start  when the little phone near immediately started to vibrate once more, and Edward could swear vibrating louder than before, like the phone itself was yelling at him to pick up the call. Swallowing hard, Edward’s thumb lingered over the green button once more, teeth grinding against one another as he considered answering. But he couldn’t. He didn’t know what he would even say. Or what Bob could possibly want. No. He wasn’t ready to face the younger man yet. He declined the call, snapping his phone shut harder than necessary and dropping it on the bed next to him with an exaggerated huff of air. Maybe if he put some distance between the two, Bob would get the hint and just leave him alone. 

  
  


Though Edward knew better than anyone that Bob was not one to take hints. And his door bell chiming through his small apartment only cemented that truth further. The young man literally lived in the next apartment down so his getting there so quickly wasn’t the biggest surprise, though Edward wasn’t dismissing the idea that Bob hadn’t been standing at his door the entire time he tried to ring him.

  
  


“Oh for  _ fuck’s sake _ , are you kidding me right now…?” the groggy man muttered under his breath, forcing himself to stand on his shaky legs as a soft groan escaped him. Almost like a villain in an old silent film, Edward tiptoed as quietly as he could to his front door, gently pressing his palms flat against the painted wood, holding his breath as his nose touched the door, one eye focusing through the tiny peephole. There stood Bob, arms crossed over one another, looking more solemn than his usual self as he peered around the hallway impatiently. Edward’s teeth ground together, and inwardly he prayed that the blond would just give up and go away.

  
  


No such luck. Bob knocked solidly on the door a few times, causing Edward to step back from the loud sound that caused his already aching head to throb, before returning quietly to the peephole once more to watch the young man in the hall.

  
  


He watched as Bob’s shoulders slumped, nodding softly to himself before finally turning and leaving, heading back to his own apartment next door. Edward felt sure this was the first time he had seen the kid not smiling. And it was because of him. That fact made him feel even worse. He could have just answered the door. Or his phone. Could have faced what happened like a goddamn adult, instead of hiding behind a closed door like a loser.

  
  


He could do a lot of things. _ But he wouldn’t. _

 

Whatever Bob wanted to say to him, it was important enough for the kid to do everything short of kicking his front door in. And that sense of urgency absolutely attributed to Edward’s apprehension to the situation. He never was good at dealing with feelings. His own or otherwise. And the quickest way to get him to shut down completely was putting an emotional person in front of him.    
  


With a heaving sigh, the tall man finally stepped back from his front door, glancing at a clock on his living room wall, his grimace only deepening upon seeing the time. He had to be to work in less than an hour. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Well, the second to last thing. The  _ actual  _ last thing he wanted to do was to face Bob right now. The thought of calling in sick came to mind, but it was quickly dismissed. He could barely afford his bills as it stood, and missing out on an entire day’s pay could easily cause him to go into the red. Dragging his feet, he wandered to his small bathroom, stripping the previous night’s clothes from his body, not bothering to put them in the hamper as they fell in a small crumpled pile on the cold tiled floor. He avoided looking at himself in the dingy mirror as he passed by it.

  
  


Edward didn’t even wait for the water to heat up, gasping and cursing under his breath as the cold water started to suddenly pour over him. It was something he always did when he was hungover and still had to go out and do things. The shocking water washing over his face and body forcing him awake and making him more alert. Just as he started to shiver, the temperature in the water began to slowly heat up until reaching a comfortable warmth, causing him to sigh with a hint of contentedness behind it, eyes slipping closed softly. Wetting his chapped lips with his tongue, the tall man leaned against the cold wet tiles with a small breath. It felt nice in a way. Oddly refreshing. Or at least it took his mind off the pulsing in his head. His dyed bangs stuck to his wet forehead, lips parted as he breathed slowly through his mouth while the water continued to rush over his naked form.

  
  


Maybe it was because he was relaxing for the first time since he had woken up, but he allowed himself to try and recant more from the previous night and go over the details in his mind. Not because he liked it. No, it was just a good idea to have all his facts straight for when he inevitably had to speak with Bob face to face. 

  
  


_ ~Yes, because you’ll need to know exactly how you two got busy to talk with him.~ _   
  
  


Edward groaned at his inner voice and pushed them to the back of his mind, instead focusing on what happened last night that he could picture clearly. Bob had climbed on top of him. Forced Edward's hands against his hips. Moved against his cock. Pulled it out…

  
  


_ Shit _ . 

  
  


Edward felt the heat welling in his loins, cock filling with blood and heating up. Biting down on his lower lip, the man’s eyes opened into tired slits and glanced down, his hand already moving to grip the swelling member between his legs, a soft sound escaping him. God...was he really going to do this? Was he really about to jerk off to Bob? They’d already fucked, so this couldn’t make anything worse, he supposed. Or maybe that’s not even what this was. Maybe it had nothing to do with Bob. After all, it had been years since the last time he had sex. And at the end of the day, Edward was still a man after all. So it was only natural that he would react this way to what happened. If it had been any other guy at that party, he’d still do the same thing right at that moment. Not that there was a line of people queueing up to get the chance to be with him. Or talk to him. Or be in the same room with him.

  
  


He scowled, closing his eyes tightly as he forced those negative thoughts away, focusing on the vacant memories of the previous night to replace them. Of everything that he could recall clearly, the one thing that stood out to him the most was how much he missed feeling the weight of someone else on his person. Bob sitting on his lap, hands against his shoulders, breath against his breath. The tall man felt a shudder roll through his entire body, voice jumping in this throat from it, his grip tightening around his cock, slowly focusing his attention against the head of his dick, sliding his foreskin up and down his glans. It felt nice, but he wanted more, and the fuzzy pictures of that dark guest bedroom in his head weren't enough. He remembered it feeling good, remembered the body heat and sweat that made his undershirt hug against his torso, but the actual sensation of how everything felt was frustratingly unclear.

 

Licking his lips, eyes screwing shut tighter so he could immerse himself within his own mind, Edward allowed his mind to wander to his ex-lover from college. Those were memories that, even though so many years had passed, he had clung desperately to, remaining sharp and vivid in his consciousness. They were, after all, memories he would often drift to when he laid in bed, cold and alone. It helped. Edward wet his lips once again, facial muscles tight as he worked his dick faster, lips parting as short quiet breaths left him. Visions of being held down and man handled, the person behind him having little concern for his wellbeing as they fucked steadily into his writhing body. His ex was mean, rough, selfish. And something about that always drove Edward crazy. 

 

Maybe because didn't deserve better…

 

_ No!  _ Edward grunted, sucking in a mouthful of air through his teeth as he forced his mind to not stray to self-deprecating thoughts. He needed to hurry, the flowing water had begun to run cool, and soon he knew it would be as cold as the pipes. With more determination, Edward flicked his wrist, brow knitting as trickles of water dripped from the wet tips of his hair and down his face and neck. He imagined his ex over him, pinning him down as he entered him, clearly visualizing the man's handsome face above him. Something in his subconscious clicked, and without warning his mind replaced that strong handsome face with Bob's. So different from the other. Soft, sweet, caring. Edward swallowed thickly, a small moan lingering in his throat. It was too late to question it now. The fantasy that danced through his mind was doing the trick, and he fixated on it. Focused on how Bob's cock would feel inside of him. Moving in and out and filling him with a delicious sense of fullness that he hadn't experienced in  _ so long _ . 

 

His breath quickened, thighs trembling lightly from his muscles tensing, giving him little choice to lean more of his weight against the shower wall to steady himself. He recalled how sweetly Bob had called his name last night and a shudder completely overtook him, an abrupt sound leaving him so loudly that it even surprised himself. Though he couldn't stop to question it. He was coming. Each shocking wave crashing against his loins and lower gut more intensely than the previous one, squeezing and kneading his pulsing cock, coaxing every last dribble of semen from it as he could, hell bent on riding out that powerful orgasm for as long as he was able, only stopping once it became sensitive to the point of discomfort, the softest of whimpers escaping him. 

 

The teal haired man's eyes peeked open meekly, breathing still a bit erratic through his open mouth as he struggled to regain any sense of composure on himself. One final shiver rushed through him, a quiet moan accompanying it, belatedly moving to shut the water off, eyelids drooping weakly as he pushed the plastic curtain aside. He paused for a moment to gather himself, finally getting his breathing under control, reaching for the towel that hung crooked on a nearby rack. Burying his face against the coarse cloth, he groaned loudly into it. 

 

_ Yep. That just happened. _

 

Edward frowned deeply. He felt frustrated, mostly because he didn't know how he felt about any of this. It would be so easy if he could just hide in his tiny apartment until Bob forgot about the whole ordeal, or just not having to face the younger man again would be ideal. He had no idea what words would even fly out of his mouth if Bob confronted him about any of this. Would he tell him off? Clam up completely? ...Would he let Bob kiss him again if the kid tried? Edward hadn't felt so unsure of himself since before he had given up caring about people. All he wanted to do was run. Yet he couldn't do that, despite how desperately he wanted to. After he dragged himself from the shower and dressed, he would be headed to work, and he knew Bob would be there too. A sense of dread hung over him, feeling as thick in the air as the lingering steam that clung to the room around him.

 

Though he was dragging his feet, it didn't take Edward particularly long to get ready. Drying and fixing his colored hair best he could, his curls still fell flatter than usual, as he didn't want to take the time to attend to them properly. Not only was he feeling mentally exhausted and hungover, but he was also crunched for time. If there was one thing old man Krabs hated more than losing a profit, it was his employees being late. It was best to stay on the man's good side if at all possible, Edward had learned that over the years of being one of his workers. 

 

The uniform for his place of employment consisted merely of a dopey hat with a poorly drawn anchor on it. Otherwise employees were free to wear what they wanted, as long as their shirt had a collar. To keep things simple and not have to worry if he did or did not have clean work shirts, Edward over the years had accumulated a collection of polo shirts which he wore nearly every day, at work or otherwise. Most people might not know it, but the tall quiet man was very particular about what colors he would wear. He'd been dying his hair an unnatural teal hue since he was in high school, and as a result many colors would clash with his curly locks. Mostly he stuck to different shades of golds, oranges, browns, which he found complemented his hair color of choice the best. Black was a color that also suited his dyed hair as well, but that was a a color he avoided now, as it was about  _ all  _ he wore in his high school and college days, and the color now brought up weird and some bad memories of his awkward childhood that he prefered to ignore. 

 

There wasn't time to have any breakfast or coffee, but he would be able to get both once he got to work so he hurried along. Slipping into his white shoes and grabbing his hat and keys by the door, he was finally on his way, locking up behind him quietly, just in case Bob was within earshot and would pop out of his apartment upon hearing his jingling keys. Hastily making his way down the dingy corridor, Edward exited the building and looked up to the dark gray clouds above. It looked like it could pour down at any second. Not wanting to dawdle so to not be caught in the rain, his long legs taking him down the sidewalk to the parking lot as quick as he could manage. Reddish-brown eyes sweeping through the line of cars in front of him.

 

"Huh..." The man huffed quietly, thinking that maybe he parked elsewhere for a moment, though that was entirely out of the ordinary for him. But he was drunk last night, so god knows what he did. Just as he was feeling a mixture of anxiety and frustration, it suddenly popped in his head. He had  _ walked home  _ from the party last night, leaving his car blocks away at his boss's home. It was as if the gravity around him increased significantly, Edward feeling as if literal weight was pressing down on his being. He glanced at the ground, almost expecting the cement beneath his feet to have cracked from how heavy he felt. Mind racing, he silently weighed his options. Did he walk back to his boss’s home, which was in the opposite direction of the restaurant, or did he force himself go ride his old bike the few miles to work? Both options filled him with dread. 

 

The urge to scream out loud hit him, and it took all of his willpower to not just go back into his apartment and call out for his shift. His car seemed to be the best option, based on the sky’s dark above. And he would have to retrieve his vehicle eventually anyway. Shoulders slumping, chin downturned, Edward stuffed his thin hands into his pockets and took large quick strides towards the street, thunder rumbling in the distance softly, a sudden spitting of moisture hitting against his bare forearms. Normally Edward enjoyed a good rain storm, he found it's sounds and smells to be quite soothing. But having to walk for ten or fifteen minutes in it was enough to change his long standing opinion entirely. As the rain started to fall heavier, fat cold drop landing against his shoulders and upper torso soaked into the fabric of his shirt, darkening the color and causing it to cling to his body. 

 

_ Well isn't this fucking perfect...  _ the slouching man thought bitterly to himself, reaching up a single hand to pinch the bill of his hat, tugging it down to try and protect his face from the increasingly harder rainfall, speeding his stride. Not only did he have to work an entire shift despite how awful he felt, both mentally and physically, but now he would be soaked for half the day. He would be completely uncomfortable,  _ and  _ look ridiculous. And though Edward gave off the impression that he didn’t care what other people thought of him, the truth was entirely the opposite. He did care. Cared far too much, if he were being honest. Though he tried to convince himself otherwise. Some days it worked, tricking himself that what other people said or thought about him didn’t matter in the slightest. Other days though he’d lay in bed in a daze, replaying scenes of previous days in his head, a lump in his throat as his stomach churned with anxiety, dozens of different scenarios futily zipping through his thoughts, rethinking things he could have said or did to put the situation more in his favor.

 

This was one of those times, unfortunately. Edward replaying last night’s going ons in his mind, rescripting how things could have gone down while he walked swiftly in the rain. In the kitchen, when Bob’s friends had interrupted them and looked down on Edward, he could have said something impactful, instead of just clearing his throat and practically cowering when he was none-too-subtly insulted.

 

_ “Look, he said he doesn’t want to go with you. So why don’t you two go shove your own faces into a bucket of water for longer than you can handle and let us be. Buh bye now.”  _

 

Yeah. That would have been much better than idly sitting by taking their flack. If he had said something snappy and rude like that though, Bob might have been a little bothered, especially since those two wastes of breath were his best friends. His upper lip twitched at that thought. Since when did he care what  _ Bob  _ thought about his negative attitude? Sure, when he was around Bob he sometimes held back his more pessimistic views, at least a little more often than he would with other people. And if Bob was a bit down on some days, because even mister smiles would have his bad days, Edward would find himself occasionally going out of his way to help if he could, even if it was rare. Whether it be a small (and usually awkward) encouraging word or two, or just giving him a quick hand in the kitchen. It was always half assed, the  _ literal least he could do _ , but it always put a smile on the kid’s freckled face.

 

_ Shit…  _ Edward stared at the wet pavement beneath his feet as he walked, recalling several situations where he had done such things, his stomach churning with unsurety. He’d told off a handful of customers who, after demanding to speak with a supervisor, had taken their misguided frustrations on the poor kid. Bob was far too nice for his own good, and he needed someone who could stand up and put their foot firmly down. He recalled the first man to yell at Bob while he was working the same shift, not long after the young man had been awarded the title of kitchen supervisor, all over a burger the customer had ordered. It had came medium-rare instead of well-done as the customer had requested, and the man stood there grilling Bob loudly for the kitchen’s inability to follow such a simple request. It wasn’t even Bob’s fault, he hadn’t been the one to cook the patty, yet he stood there, taking the angry and verbal abuse from the entitled customer as he was vented at and berated, nodding and quietly apologizing. Edward had been annoyed with the customer the second he opened his stupid mouth and began patronizing the kid as if he were a completely incompetent idiot. Sure, the kid was a twirp, but he honestly did his best to do his job well and lead the kitchen staff to do their best too. He had no intentions in intervening at all, but the second he saw Bob’s lower lip quiver, his bright blue eyes shimmering with a hint of tears, Edward scowled.

 

“Hey!” the cashier had yelled as he stepped out from behind his counter, shocking both Bob and the customer, both looking towards his direction in silence. “We get it. Your  _ precious burger  _ wasn’t cooked right.  _ Soooorryyyyy.  _ Is that really the worst thing that happened in your day that you feel the need to be such a jackass about it? Or does it just make you feel like a  _ big man _ to be yelling at some kid who’s just trying to do his job!?” Edward was in the man’s face then, nearly touching chests with the customer, refusing to back down. The customer had a few more words that he made sure were heard, but they were much less impactful against someone who refused to take his hostility submissively, eventually leaving and vowing loudly to never return before he turned in a huff to storm out. “Good,” Edward started, turning his attention to his young coworker, an accomplished grin on his lips. “That’s the best news I’ve heard all day.” At the time, he had been sure he reacted in such a way because he hated the customer for being an insufferable prick. But now as he thought about it, he couldn’t be sure if it was because that asshole was being so rude to Bob, who didn’t deserve such abusive treatment. Bob was so kind and thoughtful, he never raised his voice even when someone deserved it, and seeing him being treated like a piece of worthless garbage had been too much for Edward in that moment, leaving him unable to just stand idly by. That was one of his positive qualities, Edward thought, he wasn’t afraid to speak up when it was necessary. 

 

He remembered Bob smiling almost coyly after the customer had stormed out, though he didn’t lift his blue eyes from the ground. “Thank you, Edward…” he had said quietly, earnestly even, before he had left and returned to the kitchen. At the time it had given Edward a fuzzy feeling in his gut. It wasn’t often that his short temper was praised. Even Mr. Krabs wasn’t upset when he heard about it later in the day when he had come in. Mr. Krabs had gripped Edward’s shoulder with an approving nod. When the old man approached him he thought for sure he was going to be scolded in some way for driving away a customer, and thus, money. And though not a word was spoken, Edward felt the praise with the simple gesture, both men sharing a small smile before the old man returned to his office. Without so much of a word, Eugene had silently expressed that he was pleased with Edward for protecting the young employee. Ever since then, without a second thought, if a customer was giving Bob a hard time for no good reason, Edward would step in, defending the young man and telling the imbecile off, often times stepping directly between the two to do so. 

 

The more he thought about all of those times, the more it seemed to make sense why Bob would look up to and even admire Edward. Hell, maybe that would even explain why Bob was so persistent with Edward in the first place. Maybe those few situations lead Bob to believe that Edward did what he did because he liked him.  

 

Was that why he did it though? At the time he would have said no, he was merely reacting negatively to assholes by being an asshole himself. But now, as he approached his car that sat parked in the distance, Edward couldn’t quite be sure if that wasn’t the case. He had always thought he disliked Bob, but the more he thought about it, maybe he just disliked how Bob made him feel about himself. The young man was a reminder of everything Edward wasn’t. Optimistic. Driven.  _ Happy _ . That was something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Sure, he’d have bouts of time where he was distracted enough from his own inner demons and felt pretty okay. But  _ happy _ , that was something he wanted desperately, but didn’t know how to obtain it. And Bob seemed to have it all figured out. He was envious of that.

 

As he rounded the door to his vehicle, Edward’s wet face remained solemn, still trying to process all the new thoughts and feelings he had been mulling over during his walk. Unlocking the small car, Edward quickly got inside, shutting the door behind him hard to ensure it would latch and took a moment to just breathe, resting his head against the headrest and closing his eyes. The sound of rain steadily beating against the metal roof of his car doing wonders for his nerves, and he enjoyed it for as long as he was able before starting the car and finally starting the fairly short drive to work. 

 

The windshield wipers rhythmically swept back and forth along the slippery glass as it brushed the rain away, squeaking softly every other swipe. There was something oddly calming about it. Edward wished his life could be as simple as those windshield wipers. They were predictable, the pattern repeating without fail, never changing its steady tempo. No chaos. No uncertainty. Just...simple. 

 

Edward sighed as he carefully navigated the road. For possibly the first time in his life, he couldn’t wait to get to work. Anything to distract his busy thoughts right now. He did his best to empty his mind and just concentrate on the road, which was the best thing to do in the rain anyway. The man was mostly successful, though he found himself unable to not think about what he and Bob had done last night, dick stirring with interest underneath the wet fabric of his trousers. Clearing his throat, he adjusted in the cramped seat, half amused and half frustrated that he was pulling into his place of work’s parking lot with a half hard cock. Parking in the back with the other employee cars, Edward was quick to hop out of his car, not bothering to lock it behind him. There was nothing worth stealing, and that included the car itself. It was only about twenty minutes after his shift had started, though that was still considered late, so he didn’t want to dilly dally anymore than necessary.

 

Walking into the back door, Edward kept his head down, wiping his feet on a crooked mat to ensure he didn’t slip on the tiled floor. The kitchen was alive and busy with the first few orders of the lunch rush, and as normal, none of the kitchen staff acknowledged him. No one except for one person, that is.

 

“Edward…!” The familiar voice of his young coworker chirped out. “Oh gosh, did you walk here…?” Bob sounded a bit taken aback, quietly remarking as his eyes dipped down Edward’s soaked frame.

 

“It’s fine…” Edward said dismissively, not even bothering to look up, his feet never stopping. “I’m late.” the older man finished, sounding a bit crosser than he had intended, walking briskly through the backroom right pass Bob, never so much as looking at the blond.

 

“O-oh… Alright then, I’ll catch you later…?.” he heard Bob say softly behind him as he pushed through the double doors, feeling a pang of guilt in his chest. Though he really  _ didn’t  _ have time to chat. He really  _ was  _ late. However he felt sure even if he had time to spare he would have done the same thing, still not ready to talk to the young man. As soon as he passed into the front end, there was old man Krabs at the cash register, handling orders and bills. Edward knew that he was in for a scolding, which would just make this day all the more  _ perfect _ . Mister Krabs hated filling in for anyone.

 

“There you are!” the old man barked after handing a customer their change. “Mister Edward, yer--oh.” Eugene paused, eyes traveling down the thin man’s body. “Christ, man, yer completely soaked. Did yer car break down or something?”   
  


  
“It’s...a long story.” Edward sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, gaze shifting to the floor. “I’m sorry about being late, but  I got here as soon as I could...”

 

Eugene’s brow twitched. Clearly the restaurateur wanted to be angry with Edward’s tardiness, but seeing him dripping with rain water it seemed he couldn’t bring himself to be as upset. 

 

“Hell, we can’t have you serving customers looking like that...” the old man sighed before continuing. “Head into my office. In my filing cabinet, bottom drawer, I’ve got a few extra “just incase” shirts. Grab yerself one and change into it. —It’ll be a little big on ye, but it’s the best I can do. Can’t do anything about the pants though, but they’ll mostly be hidden by the counter, so ye’ll just have to tough that one out.”

 

Edward nodded as he listened to the instructions given to him, dull spirits rising just a bit from the offer. It would be nice to not have to be stuck in a cold wet shirt. “Right. Thanks, Eu--M-mister Krabs.” the tall man stuttered, already walking off in the direction of his boss’s office.

 

“And hurry it up! I have more important things to do than stand at yer post all afternoon!” Krabs shouted at the back of the other man, who simply waved his hand over his shoulder in response before disappearing into the office.

 

Once inside, Edward made a beeline towards the filing cabinet, kneeling down with a soft groan and pulling open the bottom drawer. Just as he was told, there was indeed a few dark blue polo shirts neatly folded up sitting inside. He couldn’t help but frown softly. Blue wasn’t one of his favorite colors to wear, as it clashed with his dyed hair. Though it couldn’t he helped today. It was either look a bit off with his choice of colors, or be completely soaked and chafe. A soft huff of air left him, and he glanced once at the door behind him to ensure it was closed before pulling off his damp polo and pulling on the fresh one that his boss had tucked away. Saying it was “a little big on him” was an understatement to say the least. The shirt was easily two sizes too big on his slender frame, if not more. It couldn’t be helped, he supposed. Eugene was a barrel chested man with several extra pounds on his frame, whereas Edward was thin and long with barely any excess fat on his body. Still, it was better than wearing wet clothes all day.

 

Not quite sure what to do with his wet shirt, Edward simply laid it out on the top of the filing cabinet in hopes of allowing it to dry out before the end of the day, quickly turning to exit the office to take his post, offering the man an upwards nod as he approached.

 

“Just as I thought, it’s a bit big on ye. But it’ll do. Now get to work.” Eugene said calmly as he stepped out from behind the counter, allowing Edward to take his place. 

 

“Yes, Mister Krabs. Thank you.” Edward said slowly as he took his position behind the counter. The teal haired was relieved that he wasn’t being scolded for being just a little late and leaving his boss no choice but to do his job for him. Perhaps seniority granted him the pardon. Or it could have been pity, the lanky man clearly having been caught in the pouring rain at some point. Either way, it was a relief. Being chewed out or written up was always a pain. And today it seemed there would be no repercussions for his misfortune, which helped his anxieties to subside immensely. 

 

Edward went about his afternoon duties as usual. Taking orders from the customers and handling their payments. It was the lunch rush, and for a couple of hours there wasn’t a moment when the cashier wasn’t face to face with a new customer, the line reaching out the front door. For the life of him, Edward would never understand what people found so appealing about the food they served. It was nothing but greasy burgers and battered and fried foods. Fatty oily slop. But the people of Bikini Bottom literally ate it up, willing to wait in a long line for it. He could never be sure if people genuinely liked the food they served, or if The Krusty Krab merely was their best option. They lived in a small and quiet town after all, so their choices when it came to restaurants was definitely limited. 

 

Every once in awhile, when Edward would turn to the window to get someone’s order, he’d accidentally lock eyes with Bob, who looked back at him like a little puppy. Usually he’d smile wide at Edward, sometimes even wave excitedly like a little dork, but now the only smile he offered was an uncomfortable one, with perhaps a bit of hope behind his eyes before Edward would have to look away and pretend to be busy with something else, his own expression tightening before he realized it. Though it made him feel like a jerk, he couldn’t stop himself before it happened, his heartbeat speeding up each time those sharp blue eyes landed on his own. He knew they had to talk, and he could see that Bob was nearly bursting from his desire to do so. Edward still did not know how he felt about everything, feeling a bit unsure about what he wanted, or what he would even  _ say _ when the time came, it was still an inevitable situation he couldn’t avoid forever. But obviously at work was  _ not _ the place for it. Though he didn’t know exactly what the right time and place  _ would be _ . Knowing Bob it’d be as soon as possible, probably banging on his door or blowing up his phone again after their shift was up. Edward always got off about an hour or two before Bob did, depending on the day, and he was already mentally preparing himself for the sudden visit that was still hours away, mulling over what the hell he was even going to say to the kid. Most of the scenarios he played out in his head were him playing with the idea of saying that it was a one time thing, that they should both just do their best to forget about it and move on from the crazy ordeal. That was the sanest solution. Yet a few stray thoughts kept creeping into his mind. What if he...didn’t stop it? What could even happen with that, if that were the case? His pulse increased at the very thought, even if the outcome was vague. 

 

The lunch rush had begun to slow, and Edward finally had a moment to breathe. With a soft sigh he stopped doing mental backflips. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself. After all, he was just making up everything in his mind. In reality he had no idea how Bob would act or what he would say, or even what  _ Bob wanted _ . For all he knew Bob was drunk as hell last night too and felt like he had made a mistake, getting all hot and bothered and taking it out on the easiest target; His weird loser coworker who was starved for attention. That thought alone caused his shoulders to slump. The mere idea that Bob didn’t care about him stung way more than it should have.

 

To busy himself, while there were no customers in need of assistance, Edward stepped out from behind his counter to clear a few tables to help the bussers along. That wasn’t something he would normally do, even if they were completely dead the teal haired man would usually just pull out a magazine he had stashed away behind the counter to thumb through, and he caused a few eyebrows from nearby coworkers to quirk. But they didn’t say anything, probably happy to receive the extra hand. He stopped short however, looking over his shoulder when the kitchen doors swung open, one of the cooks calling his name. 

 

“Yo, Ed.”

 

“It’s Edward.” the tall man replied almost mechanically, tone dull and droll. He didn’t prefer when people he wasn’t friendly with shortened his name. The teenager just shrugged in response. 

 

“Dude.  _ Whatever _ . Bobby needs your help when you’re free.” the teen said, already turning to walk away.

 

“Wait, what’s he need?” Edward called out.

 

The teen rolled his eyes, halting for only long enough to turn to the other man, expression twisted with annoyance. “Fuck if I know, man. He just told me to get you, alright?” 

 

Edward’s lips pressed together, brow twitching at the attitude that was hurled at him. People could be so fucking rude and it drove the man crazy. He glared at the back of the snarky punk, upper lip snarling up over his teeth for a moment. But then his expression softened again when he stopped focusing on his displeasure with the line cook and remembered what he said. That Bob wanted his help with something? Oh boy… A cold jolt of anxiety rushed through his gut, giving a quick look around to see if any new customers were heading in. It looked to be clear. After cracking his neck he caught eyes with one of the young girls who worked the front, gesturing with his hands he was heading to the back before stepping through the swing doors. 

 

His eyes instantly found Bob as the door swung closed behind him. The little blond was zipping around, busy as always when he was working. He practically did a double take, stopping abruptly when he saw Edward, the soles of his shoes squeaking against the tiled floor.

 

“Hey. Good. I need you.” Bob spoke quickly, waving the older man over, taking a few steps backwards before spinning around and walking to the back door, expecting to be followed. 

 

“Er--wh-what…?” The teal haired man couldn’t help but stutter as he stepped forward to follow behind the other, Bob’s words, though obviously related to work, had a hint of ambiguity behind that put images of Bob sitting on his dick in his mind. He felt the heat rising in his cheeks and hoped it wasn’t too noticeable. Clearing his throat he caught up to Bob just as he pulled the back door open, the sound of rain hitting the pavement growing louder. 

 

“Umm. Where are you going?” Edward questioned. He didn’t have much interest in going back out in the rain after what he had been through this morning, even if Bob wanted to talk alone.

 

“The walk-in. I need you to reach something for me. I’m too short.” the kitchen supervisor announced loudly with a smile as he held the door open for Edward, the thin man pausing for a moment before finally pushing forward and out the door, Bob letting it swing shut behind them. The young blond didn’t say anything else, walking the short distance to the walk-in freezer and grabbing for the heavy handle. It was only a few feet from the back door of the restaurant, and the walkway to it was covered by an awning, only the slightest amount of rain that blew in from the occasional breeze hitting Edward’s person as he followed hastily behind. The older man would have to be  _ stupid  _ not to realize that this was a trick to talk to him, since he had so obviously avoided the kid this morning. Sure, he was the tallest employee at the restaurant. Hell, he was the tallest person in most places. But he most certainly wasn’t the only person capable of reaching something off a high shelf. Still, Edward followed along without so much of a single sigh in protest. At this point...he wanted to talk to Bob too. Though he didn’t know what he was going to say. He figured he’d find out when it left his mouth.

 

Bob let out a little grunt as he pulled the door open. It was heavy and thick, and sometimes, as it did today, would stick, and needed a bit of elbow grease to pull it free. Edward played dumb to the situation however, stepping right passed Bob into the chilled freezer, his damp trousers and few droplets of rain stuck between his arm hairs making it colder than normal in the large icebox, walking to the opposite end of the small space before he turned around to look towards the younger man. And just as he suspected, the man he had slept with last night instantly followed in, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it. Though what wasn’t quite as expected was the stern, almost sorrowful expression that rested on his face. The young man didn’t even look up from the ground. Edward wanted to say something, but Bob was already talking.

 

“I’m sorry to get you alone under false circumstances but…” the young man stopped, breathing out softly, sadly before continuing. “I don’t know how else to get you to talk to me. I tried to do this before work but...you wouldn’t answer. I--I can’t stop thinking about last night, you know?”

 

Edward mentally agreed without a word, the smallest of nods leaving him as his gaze was too glued to the floor. God knows he had been having the same issues. Though from Bob’s previous expression, it seemed to be for different reasons. Just as he sucked in a breath of air to speak, he was being interrupted, giving him little choice but to bite back his words as his coworker spilled his feelings. eyes flicking upwards.

 

"I’m really--I’m so sorry!” Bob almost shouted. “I wanted to apologize to you this morning, explain what happened, why I was such an….an asshole.” the blond practically whispered his final word before he paused, his head snapping to one side before continuing, unable to look Edward in the face for too long. “If you won’t talk to me then I’m just gonna say it all  _ now.  _ I just--I've  _ always  _ liked you, Edward. And last night you were...I dunno, paying more attention to me? Not to mention you looked so--god…  _ incredible _ in that suit. I wanted to kiss you right then and there.” Bob’s hands became more expressive, almost too excitedly as he gestured along with his words. “But my friends came in and then everything got weird. And when we were alone together upstairs I-- I just couldn't turn off. I went way too far. I wasn’t even that  _ drunk _ , but I knew _ you _ were. And I could  _ tell _ you were uncomfortable, but I was being selfish because I couldn't cool off. I didn’t--mean to take advantage of you, but that's exactly what I did. I've never felt so bad about anything in my life...  _ None  _ of this is an excuse but I'm so…so sorry." Bob finally stopped to take a much needed breath from his rant. “I guess…I guess that's all I wanted to say. I understand that you don’t want to talk me me now… Or...ever….?” The whole time Bob talked, every genuine thought that left his lips, the small blond seemed to be curling in on himself more and more. Each word seemed to be more difficult to express than the last. It was honestly a side that Edward had never seen from the younger male.  “I'll--if it’s what you want, leave you alone now.” 

 

Edward sucked in a mouthful of air as Bob turned to leave. It was over. He could just say nothing and Bob would go, and he wouldn’t have to face anything anymore. The young man even said he’d leave him  _ alone _ completely. That was all he had wanted the entire year he knew the kid. Yet he found himself calling out without a second thought. 

 

“Wait!”

 

The short blond stopped and turned back to Edward, looking a little worried still, chin down turned and eyes wide. He looked as if he didn’t know what to expect. But even if Edward wanted to yell at him, he would take it. He got to have his say, it was only fair that his coworker to do the same. 

 

“Just…” Edward pause to sigh. “Just wait a second. You don’t have to—leave me alone. Okay?” the thin man said, sounding as uncomfortable as he looked, crossing his arms over one another and shifting his weight to one side. “Look. I don’t really know what to make of what happened last night. But—I don’t know… I might not...be  _ opposed  _ to seeing where this goes…?”  Each word felt like a struggle to get out, and what he said even surprised himself, his cheeks burning a deep red, and he felt that he had no choice but to avert his gaze. 

 

“Y-you’re not mad at me?” Bob asked quietly, reaching up and fiddling with his red tie anxiously. 

 

“Mad? No. Not at you…maybe at myself... I’m a bit—I’m not really good at uh, words and feelings, I guess…” Edward rubbed the back of his neck, eyes darting to Bob’s to read his expression. A weird sense of relief hit him when he saw that the younger man had a smile on his face again. It was small, but it was there. 

 

“I—that’s okay! I don’t mind!” Bob said quickly, a little too excitedly, but he seemed to catch himself and attempted to talk with a more relaxed demeanor. “We could just talk some more. You know, later. After work. Maybe I could swing by your place after I get out…?”

 

Edward was quiet for a moment, exhaling through his nostrils before an awkward smile settled on his lips, offering a short nod. “That sounds okay, yeah…”

 

Bob bit down on his lower lip, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He looked antsy. “I guess we should get back to work then…” he said lowly. Yet he didn’t move to open the door behind him. Instead he just stood there, fidgeting for a moment as he looked at Edward with a coy little grin, a thoughtful expression on his face. Before Edward could question it, Bob took a few steps towards him, closing the gap between them. The taller man’s heart beat quickened in his chest when a hand reached up and rested against the side of his neck, Bob wet his lips and gently pulled the man down as he stood up on his toes. The softest sound escaped Edward, but he didn’t resist, allowing those pink lips to capture his own. 

 

Fuck. It felt so nice, making it easy to melt into. He recalled last night when they had kissed. It was heated, sloppy, needy. This one however was different. So soft, controlled. And at the same time completely electrifying, the tall man’s loins already stirring from just the simple interaction. Edward exhaled slowly through his nose, cautiously raising his hands to rest awkwardly against the shorter man’s waist as he allowed his eyes to slip closed. His fingers flexed testingly against the blond’s lean waist, responding to Bob’s advances as he felt a tongue slide slowly against his lips.  He gasped softly, lips parting to invite Bob to ravage his mouth, which the other gladly accepted, coaxing a quiet hum from the teal haired man. 

 

Their tongues slid together, bodies moving closer until their hips touched, the older man’s cock already half hard and steadily increasing in arousal. Bob pushed forward excitedly, his breathing quickening as he forced Edward back against the metal shelves, who grunted lowly, brow twitching downward. It was hot, Bob’s sense of control. But he couldn’t help but wish their height difference wasn’t so great, it making the situation almost silly looking. Edward, a huge Great Dane, and Bob, the little Pomeranian who was currently dominating him. Bob being almost a head shorter than the older man. It was easy to forget about however as soon as a hand snaked around behind him, gripping his ass through his damp corduroys.  

 

They were getting carried away, and each one knew it. But it was hard to stop. Both so hungry for the other’s touch and taste. Though it was Edward who finally stopped the younger man from advancing further, his hands gliding up Bob’s torso and to his shoulders, gently pushing him back as he stood back up straight, practically panting. 

 

“S-stop…” Edward muttered breathlessly, eyes half lidded through his arousal, his cock still firmly being pressed against by the shorter man. It was so tempting to continue. Especially after feeling along Bob’s chest just before, which was shockingly toned, his hands still lingering against the short man’s deltoids, curious to feel along the rest of the young man. But they would both be missed soon. They had already been gone way longer than necessary to simply grab something from the freezer anyway. 

 

Bob’s freckled face was flushed, he swallowed thickly and nodded in agreement. “S-sorry. I can get carried away…” the short blond apologized meekly, willing himself to step away from the older man, taking a moment to adjust his slacks with a shy chuckle. 

 

Edward couldn’t help but stare for a moment. It was like he was seeing Bob for the first time ever. Not even twenty-four hours ago he could hardly stand to be in the same room with the younger man. But now, his skin still tingled from where Bob’s hands previously rested, and just looking at him in that moment he couldn’t help but think that the blond was... _ incredibly cute.  _ It was honestly something he’d never really noticed before last night, and now he felt baffled as to how he hadn’t. He wondered if it was merely lust influencing him though. Only time would tell. A hint of a smile hit his thin lips and he reached up to adjust his hair. 

 

“It’s fine. Go, I’ll be right in.”

 

“You okay…?” Bob peeped softly out of concern.

 

“Yeah, I just--need a second.” the tall man replied with an awkward and quiet laugh, a light blush on his cheeks and ears as he cleared his throat, tugging his oversized polo down over his groin in an attempt to both hide his remaining erection and to non-verbally express to the younger man his issue.

 

Bob bit down on his lower lip to stop a little chuckle from escaping him. He nodded quickly and spun around. “Back to work~!” he announced happily,  _ loudly _ . It seemed the kid was feeling more like his normal self now, and he left the tall man in the freezer. The whole ordeal made Edward feel….important? The normally cheerful and smiling young man had been transformed into a somber and sorrow filled shell. All because of Edward. And then just his approval allowed the kid to return to normal. It wasn’t something he was used to. Normally the only feelings he invoked from others was boredom, frustration, nothing positive. But Bob was different. He always had been honestly, but Edward had willfully fought against it, projecting his own self loathing and negative views onto him. And he was slowly coming to terms with what he had been doing. His feelings of dislike weren’t even about Bob. They were based on his own insecurities and jealousy. He resented Bob because everything he had tried so hard to vainly attain, before inevitably giving up on pipe dreams like friends, sex, love, and all those things came so naturally to Bob. It had never even occurred to him that if he just let Bob into his life, that he had a chance at some sort of happiness. It might take some time, but he felt in that moment that if he just gave Bob a chance, then maybe he could somehow grow. He didn’t expect a miracle, however, for the first time in a long time, he felt hopeful.

 

All the thoughts of feelings and more serious things has caused his erection to settle back down, and he gave himself a quick once over, straightening his clothes and hair once more before grabbing some frozen meat from a top shelf and heading back into the restaurant, just incase someone noticed that both men returned empty handed upon returning. The second he passed through the back door, Bob locked eyes with him and grinned, teeth and all as the taller man walked past him, handing him the ground meat with a droll “here,” not bothering to stop. 

 

“Thank you, Edward!” Bob’s sing-song voice carried throughout the kitchen, but no one even looked up from their work, as it was entirely normal. Edward wasn’t sure if it was out of habit or for appearances, but he rolled his eyes, though there was the hint of a smile on his lips this time as he made his way through the push doors to return to his station. 

 

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly enough. Being in a better mood than normal definitely helped with that too. Though it might not have been obvious to anyone else, his outward demeanor not much different than usual. But inside he was more content. Occasionally the two men would catch eyes through the kitchen window, and Edward found himself unable to not return the smile that Bob would flash at him. His own wasn’t as wide. Or as bright and lovely. But it was a smile nonetheless. And for Edward, that counted for something. 

 

As always, Edward was scheduled to leave before Bob, not being a supervisor he had less responsibilities in the restaurant. He was glad about that for a couple of reasons. One, he wasn’t one for people to be in his business, and if the two men left together, there might be talk. If he were dating someone, it would be fine for it to be known. But he had no idea what he and Bob had right now. It was still too new and unexplored. For all he knew they were just messing around for fun, and for the time being that was how he intended to treat it. The second reason he was happy to leave before Bob was that if gave him time to make sure his apartment was in order. Edward wasn’t a messy individual, however living on your own allowed one to be lazier than they would be if they had someone else around. And Edward never had guests over, so he had to look over everything to make sure nothing would offend. Bob was notorious at work for being a neat freak, and though he knew that the polite young man would never say anything if a friend’s home wasn’t up to par with his standards, he would definitely notice them. The more anxiety driven part of Edward didn’t want that to happen. If he were having someone over to his apartment for the first time in god knows how long, he at least wanted it to be comfortable. Mostly he just straightened up a bit, picked up some stray socks, and febreezed everything that was fabric in the house, including the carpet. The whole ordeal only took him about half an hour, and that still gave him plenty of time to get ready himself. Ever since being caught in the rain earlier that day, he had been dying to have a shower. And with his tiny apartment all in order, he finally had time to grab one.

 

As always, he lingered in the hot water after he was done cleaning himself. It was always so relaxing to just turn the heat up as high as he could stand it and let it rush over his body for several minutes. Just until he started to feel the temperature begin to drop on its own. His skin pinkened along his torso where the steaming water had been beating down on him as he shut off the faucets. There was nothing better than a hot shower. After some minor grooming, Edward dressed himself in his usual attire. A polo shirt (which actually fit him) and his favorite pair of jeans. They were comfy and, in his opinion, looked great on him. Hugging his ass and hips just right. He also had time to pamper to his hair more than he had this morning, blow drying and babying it until his curls flipped upwards just right when he finished with it.

 

After taking a look around his kitchen he frowned, he realized he didn’t have much to offer a guest in terms of snacks and refreshments. There wasn’t time really to go out and buy anything, and even if there was, he didn’t have the spare cash for it, always being on an extremely tight budget. Living on your own and making a few bucks over minimum wage gave his wallet very little flexibility. In the past he had tried to live with roommates, but they would always end up despising one another, and after a few tries, he just gave up all together and began living as frugally as possible to compensate that. And over the past few years, aside from one or two dinnerless nights here and there, it worked out fine.

 

Hell, maybe Bob liked canned tuna and wonder bread.

 

As it turned out though, he didn’t have to worry about any of that. His phone vibrated in his pocket as he sat and watched a little television, and of course it was Bob. 

 

_ OMW! Hope you haven’t eaten. I picked up a pizza. :3 _

 

As he read the message, Edward felt if he wasn’t careful he could get used to having someone dote on him. Not much for texting himself though, especially since his flip phone didn’t make the act very fluid, he sent back a simple message.

 

_ ok sounds good _

 

It was almost fun to have something to look forward to. Usually his evenings would always be the same. Eat something, practice his clarinet or do some painting, watch some television and then fall asleep, sometimes in front of the tv. Though part of his mind was still worried and anxious about the whole thing. It was just in his nature. And those feelings only amplified as he heard the sound of three solid raps from his front door. Taking in a deep breath, he told himself to mentally relax. It was only  _ Bob _ . Bob wouldn’t judge him or make him uncomfortable. In fact, Bob was one of the few...no, maybe even the  _ only  _ person to go out of their way to try and make Edward feel comfortable. He always had been like that. It left a bad taste in Edward’s mouth, recalling how he had always been so...for lack of a better word,  _ mean _ to Bob over the past year. Though at the time he didn’t really see it as being mean or rude. Just...blunt? Still, Bob never gave up in pursuing some sort of friendship with Edward. And it seemed his persistence paid off, as he was winning the biggest sourpuss in town over, and then some.

 

_ And what a prize he had won _ , Edward thought dryly, his negative feelings about himself still quite apparent. Though for tonight he would do his best to at least pretend he didn’t hate himself. 

 

Standing from his couch with a quiet groan, his muscles a bit tired from standing all day, Edward made his way over to the door, habitually looking through the peephole before he would unlock the door. There stood Bob, already smiling. It was infectious, and Edward found himself smiling a bit in response before he unlocked his dead bolt and pulled his front door open, Bob chiming in before he could even say a proper greeting.

 

“Hey~!” the younger man practically sang, balancing a pizza box on one hand and holding up a six pack of cheap beer in the other, a backpack slung over one shoulder. “I hope you like pineapple on your pizza.”

 

Edward did not like pineapple on his pizza. But up until last night he also didn’t think he liked Bob’s company. So he was feeling more open to a lot of things tonight. Plus he could eat anything that was free, especially when it could be washed down with a beer or two. He hadn’t expected Bob to bring anything with him. Maybe that was something friends did. He wasn’t used to it, but it planted a small seed of happiness in his belly. 

 

“Oh, thanks, man.” The tall man spoke a little stiffly, even though he was trying his best to relax. Bob seemed to either not notice or just not mind, walking into the apartment and kicking his shoes off by the front door as Edward sidestepped to invite his younger coworker in. 

 

“You carry that stuff here on your bike?” Edward questioned with a raised brow as he closed and locked the door behind them before turning back to the younger man. It was kind of weird to see Bob in his apartment, but he tried to remind himself mentally that it was all fine. He was happy to have him there, honestly. But he supposed habits and mindsets didn’t change overnight night. 

 

“Hm? Ah, no.” Bob replied through his little smile, heading over to the nearby coffee table to place the food and drinks down, and placing his backpack on the floor as he continued his casual answer. “It wouldn’t be my first time doing that. But Patrick was off today and gave me a ride this morning because of the rain. Picked me up too, and we did a little shopping before coming home.” His tone was so calm and patient as he explained, and it didn’t seem to be as grating for some reason. The young man was definitely speaking quieter than normal. Maybe he was only loud at work, Edward considered. Someone as little as him would have to be loud to get any sort of respect or be noticed at all. Edward realized that aside from the party, which was also a loud place, this was the first time he’d hung out with Bob outside of work. It had never occurred to him before that maybe the younger man was a bit different when on a personal level. 

 

“Oh,” Edward fidgeted at the blond’s words, following along with him to drop down on the couch. It wasn’t that he cared someone knew Bob was at his place. But the young man’s friends weren’t shy about expressing their discontent for Bob and him spending time together. He wished it didn’t bother him, but it still did. “He knows you’re hanging out with me? Kid’ll probably call the cops if you’re late getting home.” He said with a sense of dry sarcasm, which was his defense mechanism, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. 

 

“Huh?” The small sound left Bob as he sat next to the older man, pulling two beers from their plastic loops and popping each top, sliding one to Edward along the old wooden table. “What makes you say that? Patrick likes you just fine. If you’re referring to last night, they were just being jealous I think. Nothing to do with you, they just don’t like sharing me sometimes, I guess.” His tone was so genuine that Edward almost believed it. But he knew better. Still, he didn’t push the matter anymore. Either Bob believed what he said to be true, or he was trying to spare Edwards feelings by agreeing. _Why yes. My friends do hate you._ _Sorry about that._

 

“It’s fine. Anyway. Thanks for the food. And beer?” Edward’s voice lilted up at the end as he graciously took the can offered to him, bringing it to his lips and taking a quick taste. “Are you even old enough to buy this shit?”

 

It was Bob’s turn to try and not roll his eyes now. But he was grinning, so even if he had, it would have been cute. “Really?” Bob laughed, popping the pizza box open, the aroma of cheese and garlic filling the small room. Edward’s stomach growled instantly upon smelling it. “I turned twenty-one a few months ago. I  _ did _ invite you to the party. Maybe if you came, you’d remember.” The words from anyone else would have come across as snobbish and sarcastic. But from Bob, they were playful. 

 

“Ah. Yeah… I guess that’s my fault then.” Edward said a little uncomfortably. He recalled getting the hand delivered invitation. Covered in stickers decorated with glitter. Edward had tossed it in the trash the second Bob walked off. A sense of guilt lingered in his gut from the memory. 

 

“I’m just teasing.” Bob was quick to chime in, patting Edward on the thigh a couple times reassuringly before grabbing a slice of the steaming pizza. “Help yourself.”

 

Edward was happy to comply, grabbing a slice of the pineapple topped pizza. “I know you are.” The teal haired man responded to the other before taking a bite of the hot pizza. He chewed carefully, the texture of fruit on his pizza not something he was used to. But the pineapple wasn’t bad, actually, adding a pop of gentle sweetness to the otherwise savory flavor. It wasn’t bad. It wasn’t  _ great,  _ but it wasn’t bad. He chewed a few times before swallowing, chasing it down with the beer before biting off another mouthful. It had been awhile since he had pizza, not having much extra money at the end of the month, and he forgot how much he missed the circular food, even if it was covered in pineapples and pineapples alone. 

 

“I'm really glad you invited me over…” Bob mumbled suddenly around a mouthful of pizza before swallowing it down. Edward quirked a brow, but didn’t bring up that Bob had in fact invited himself over. The young man’s gaze suddenly traveled slowly to the ground, sullenly continuing. “I’m still...sorry about last night, even if you’re cool with it.”

 

Edward was knocking back his beer before Bob began his apologizing once again, and he gulped it down loudly with a hiss. “Oh god, shut  _ up  _ about that. I already said it’s  _ fine.  _ I could have easily pushed you off if I wanted to. I mean, what are you? Like 5’4?”

 

A small pout hit Bob’s lips. “...I’m 5’6.” He huffed out. It seemed Edward hit a bit of a sore spot for the younger man. Still though, Bob still seemed to be amused by it all, hungry for the attention from the other. 

 

Edward merely shrugged at the correction. “Four, six, it’s all the same to me. I could still crush you with one hand.” the older man grumbled out teasingly, having a another bite of his food. His eyes traveled down the younger man’s face. He was still faux pouting. But Edward could tell that he was a little defensive about his size. Edward figured he must have gotten as much flack for that growing up as he himself got in school for being so lanky. It seemed even mister perfect had his flaws. It was interesting.

 

“Hey now, that’s not fair. Just because I’m short doesn’t mean I’m not strong. I bike every day. My thighs could crush walnuts!” 

 

Edward hummed around the saucy baked bread in his mouth. “Sounds impressive. You’ll have to demonstrate that one day.” His tone was nonchalant as he reached for the television remote, flipping a few channels to see if there was anything worthwhile to leave it on. He’d be lying if he said that that description wasn’t piquing his interest, however. One could see the way Bob’s clothes fit him that he was in decent shape, at least. But Bob always dressed to impress it seemed, button up shirts, ties and suspenders, sometimes vests, and always a clean and pleated pair of slacks. Nothing trendy like most people his age dressed. So just looking at him, one wasn’t able to get an idea of exactly what was under there, how fit or unfit he was. Last night had been too dark, and Edward was seeing double then anyway. But the few times he ran his hands along the younger man’s body, it left him curious and wanting to see what was beneath all that. Just the thought forced him to cross his legs in an attempt to hide any broad lines in his jeans from his half-hard cock. Edward hadn’t been sexually active in so long, much less close enough to someone to actually allow himself to be attracted to someone, always putting up a giant mental wall between him and anyone else. He really couldn’t even remember the last time he became randomly aroused around another person, specifically  _ because _ of that person, rather than alone in his room as he watched porn on his old computer. Though the positive that could be said about that scenario, just taking care of his own urges alone, was that it was simple. Easy. This was undoubtedly more complicated. Which was both interesting and nerve racking. 

 

Bob’s pout faded at Edward’s light hearted words, turning into a little laugh instead. “Next time I have some walnuts on hand I’ll be sure to do that.” Taking a sip from his can of beer, Bob dropped his uneaten crust back into the box and sat back against the worn sofa with a content hum. “I’m glad I came. This is fun. You’re a lot less… intense when you’re not at work.”

 

“I was just thinking the same thing about you.” Edward said without thinking as he placed his drained can of beer on the small table with a little clink.  

 

“What do you mean?” Bob blinked a few times along with his questioning, fingers sliding along the slick aluminum can on his grip. Though not in a fidgeting and nervous manner, as far a Edward could tell.

 

Edward dropped his crust alongside Bob’s (though he planned on eating it later, otherwise it would be a waste of food), a low comfortable groan leaving him as he followed suit and sat back against the couch as well, ankle crossed over his knee. “Just what I said. You’re different at work too. Always running everywhere, yelling,”

 

“I don’t yell at people!” Bob interjected before the older man could continue. 

 

“No, you don’t yell  _ at _ people. You’re just. I dunno... Loud?” Edward felt he might have been bordering on being rude, and any further might come off as insulting. 

 

“I mean… I guess I just want to pump people up. It usually works. I always thought of it as enthusiastic rather than  _ being loud _ .” 

 

“It’s both.” Edward added, but there was a hint of a smirk on his lips, which Bob returned himself with a lopsided grin. 

 

“Alright, fine. I’m  _ loud. _ ” The blond said with a small laugh, gently nudging Edward’s leg as he did. “Not everyone can be perfect like you.”

 

Edward literally scoffed out loud at the insinuation that he was perfect. “ _ Perfect.”  _ The man echoed. “Yeah. Okay. Whatever you say, buddy.” the older man said, tone dripping with sarcasm. 

 

“Alright. Maybe not  _ perfect.  _ Because let’s be honest, who is. —But I do think you’re pretty great…” Bob spoke softly, tucking his feet under his legs and angling towards Edward with a genuine and sweet smile. 

 

Now, Edward was  _ not _ good at picking up on subtle cues when it came to things like intimacy, and he was painfully aware of that. He had many situations in the past where he misread someone completely, leading to many awkward and embarrassing moments. But the way Bob was looking at him right now, his heart jumped into his throat, panicking inwardly for just a moment. Bob looked like he wanted Edward to kiss him. His body language, his lingering smile, the sweet look in his blue eyes. Should he just go for it? Lean in and close that gap? Lord knows he wanted to, butterflies swirling in his gut from the mere thought. But he hesitated, worried that he was wrong. 

 

Just then, Bob wet his lower lip with his tongue before leaning forward just an inch, head tilting gently to one side. “You should kiss me....” he breathed out lowly. 

 

It was like Bob could read Edward’s mind, hear all the conflicting and unsure thoughts that screamed through his head. And the moment he spoke, the older man felt all those insecurities vanish all at once, a huff of a laugh escaping him in one second before he placed his hand on the cushions between the two men as to steady himself, leaning towards the awaiting man. Head tilting to one side, eyes slipping closed as he moved in, a soft content sound lingering in his throat at the warm contact. He could smell the cheap beer on Bob's breath as he leaned forward, the younger man willingly opening his mouth to his advances, both men shifting to move closer to one another as their tongues met. 

 

It was much like the kiss they shared in the walk-in freezer. Slow and restrained. Small smacking sounds barely audible due to the television running in the background kept hitting Edward’s flushed ears. And just like last time, Bob was the first to advance, his free hand reaching up and slipping around the back of the older man’s head, tangling within his dyed locks. Holding him firmly in place he cocked his head deeper, moaning hotly against the other’s mouth as his tongue slipped further into the older man’s mouth, claiming it as his own. Edward lifted his hands, gripping at the front of Bob’s shirt before sliding up grasping at each side of the young blond’s neck, thumbs feeling along the short coarse hairs that grew beneath his jaw. It was surprisingly masculine, the feeling of his stubbled 5 o’clock shadow against his skin as their faces pressed together. He had made up his mind so long ago that Bob was “ _ just a kid” _ , that it was almost difficult to view him as anything else. But as he was nudged back against the arm of the sofa, Bob pushing forward excitedly and practically pinning him there, it was hard to see him as anything  _ but  _ a man. 

 

_ Fuck _ , did Edward like to be manhandled. He cooed softly against the younger man’s lips, the sound vibrating against both of their mouths as he tugged Bob against him, practically forcing the blond on top of him. Half laying down, Bob over him, Edward allowed his hands to properly grope and feel along the blond’s chest this time, curious to feel him more thoroughly this time, groaning lowly from how solid he felt beneath his palms. Bob seemed to enjoy the older man’s roaming hands, kissing the other with more fervor, hot breath quickening after sliding his lips down an angled jaw, mouthing along the skin just beneath Edward’s ear lobe. 

 

“We don’t… have to do anything if you don’t want to…” Bob huffed out quietly between wet kisses, words muffled against the skin of Edward’s neck. It seemed he was still feeling guilty about last night and needed some verbal reassurance. 

 

“ _ Sh-shut up _ . I want to…” Edward replied breathlessly, almost sounding annoyed. But his hands snaking around to the small of Bob’s back cemented his desire, holding the other firmly against him as he rolled his hips, groaning quietly at the electric sensation. 

 

That was all the consent that Bob needed, gasping softly at Edward’s clothed erection grinding against his own arousal. The narrow couch was crowded and didn’t leave much room for positioning and moving around, but Bob was making due, pushing himself up and shimmying down to straddle Edward’s upper thighs, hands already fiddling with the older man’s jeans, easily unfastening and unzipping them. With a quick glance up at Edward, Bob slid his thumbs into the waistband of the other’s denim pants and briefs, tugging them downward a few inches. Edward propped himself up on his elbows against the arm of the sofa to watch, shifting his hips to help with the partial removal of his jeans, his cock bouncing gently in the cool air of the room. The teal haired man held his breath in anticipation, inwardly glad that he was able to see this time around. The blond wasted no time in wrapping his cool fingers around the heated member, gently sliding the foreskin a few times around the head of Edward’s cock. 

 

“Damn, you have a nice dick…” Bob mumbled out appreciatively, biting down on his plump lower lip and admiring the organ in his grasp through heavily lidded eyes, sliding the extra skin down to fully expose the head of Edward’s penis. 

 

The complement alone was enough to cause Edward to moan, lips parted slightly as his gaze was glued to the lewd sight before him. The size of his cock and the fact that he was uncircumcised was something he had always been self conscious about, mostly due to the locker room and showers during gym in middle and high school. He personally didn’t mind that his dick wasn’t “ _ porn big _ ”, and was fine with what he had really. But years of being teased left him feeling a bit apprehensive when it came to showing it to someone (not that the opportunity arose all that often), a part of his mind always ready for the same ridicule he received in school. And to not only be accepted or tolerated, but actually  _ praised _ about his dick felt as good as the stroking itself.

 

Wetting his lips in preparation as he hastily scooted down the couch before the young blond tucked a tuft of hair behind his ear, he dipped down. Running his hot tongue along the exposed head of Edward’s dick, a literal shudder rolling through the older man’s body, his voice leaving him shakily from the tongue that teased and lapped at his overly sensitive glans. Propped up on his elbows, Edward breathed out loudly through his parted lips, eyelids heavy as he found himself unable to tear his eyes away. Bob glanced up, blue eyes locking with the other’s for a moment. He chuckled softly, cheeks flushed a soft pink as he finally wrapped those sweet lips around the cock he had been teasing, Edward sighing out dreamily in response, laying back against the couch to just enjoy the attention he was receiving. 

 

Bob moved his mouth slowly along Edward’s cock, grasping it firmly by the base as was mindful of his teeth, squeezing his grip occasionally, twisting and stroking along with his sucking. The sloppy and wet sounds, Bob breathing steadily through his nose along with soft throaty moans, it was all music to Edward’s ears. Glancing down, breathing audibly through his mouth, Edward raised a hand to gently pet Bob’s soft blond hair. 

 

“God...you’re so good at that…” the older man muttered out appreciatively, tangling his long fingers gently through the younger man’s hair, fingertips brushing along his scalp. He allowed his head to rest back against the couch’s armrest, eyes slipping shut with a contented sigh. Bob’s warm wet mouth caressing the sensitive skin of his shaft. Occasionally the younger man would let the member slip from his mouth, his hand taking over, stroking his entire length with long firm motions, lubricated by the saliva left behind, tongue licking and tasting along his glans, down his shaft and teasing his balls. It was heavenly. Too heavenly. Edward’s breathing was audibly becoming harder, picking up speed.  

 

Bob’s wrist flicked with more fervor, and Edward could feel his hot breath against his slick penis. 

 

“Are you getting close, Edward…?” the younger man’s voice came out low and sultry, causing the teal haired man to peek up, swallowing thickly and nodding wordlessly as the hand on his cock never faltered. Bob licked his lips before continuing. 

 

“Good…” was all he said, before once again sealing his lips around the head of Edward’s dick, moving his head up and down along with his hands rhythm, intent on having the other finish in his mouth. 

 

Edward gasped at the intense sensations, staring down at Bob as he enthusiastically bobbed up and down, hand twisting and working the shaft in its grip. His breaths came louder, faster, a few near pitiful moans escaping in between them as the heat in his loins rose, bubbling and tingling from all the stimulation the other thrust upon him. 

 

“Ah—ffffuck…” Edward hissed, throwing his head back against the arm of the sofa, mouth agape as he lifted his hips involuntarily under the weight he was practically pinned beneath. 

 

It was all so perfect, so amazingly intense that Edward wasn’t able to concentrate on anything else. No demons in his mind to tell him this was wrong and that he should stop, telling him he should feel guilty for what was happening. Just unadulterated bliss and pleasure coursed through his entire being. He finally let go, a desperate sound pulling from deep within his chest as his muscles tensed up, his cock pulsating and twitching from his climax. Bob stayed in place, slowing his hand as he swallowed down each hot spurt of cum that shot into his mouth, humming softly around the overworked member. 

 

He didn’t move until Edward whimpered breathlessly, muscles relaxing finally. With one final swirl of his tongue, Bob pulled away, wiping his own saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand, leering up at Edward with a coy grin as he sat back on his heels. 

 

Edward peered up at him, chest still rising and falling as he struggled to catch his breath. Offering a lazy and short laugh, Edward couldn’t stop himself from smiling weakly. It was in no comparison to jerking off alone, the feelings of orgasming amplified ten fold. It was something he could get used to. 

 

Bob’s youthful erection was obvious beneath his brown slacks, straining against the taut fabric. But he never moved to touch himself. 

 

“Maybe after you regain your composure, we could move this to the bedroom… You can fuck me if you want.”

 

It was almost strange hearing such vulgar things come out of Bob’s lips. But at the same time it was so enticing, like Edward was one of the few to see Bob like that. Usually so happy and wide eyed, now the young man looked so aroused, lust behind his gaze as they shared intense eye contact. 

 

“I...y-yeah. We could do that…” Edward said softly, his mind flashing back to the fantasies of Bob over him that he had in his shower earlier that day. The urge to bring it up hit him, but he hesitated, a feeling of embarrassment overcoming him. He had never been good with words. His apprehensiveness must have shown on his face though, because Bob picked up on it right away. 

 

“You okay?” he asked almost immediately, the concern on his face forefront. 

 

“Yeah, no, I’m fine. It’s just…” he trailed off, eyes shifting to the side. 

 

“What is it? You can tell me, I won’t be upset.” Bob’s tone was so smooth and relaxing, a hand coming to rest upon Edward’s denim covered thigh. 

 

“It’s just…” Edward sighed. “I liked, you know, last night. But I was thinking, maybe, I dunno, you’d...want to do that to me…?” Each embarrassing word was a struggle to get out, and he didn’t dare return the other man’s gaze, his cheeks burning red hot. He felt stupid for how much he sounded like an inexperienced virgin, even though he wasn’t. Bob was so cool and confident, and he was just a stuttering mess. 

 

“Do that to you…?” Bob echoed quietly, a bit confused as to what Edward was asking at first. But it clicked in his mind, his eyes widening a bit. “Oh!” He exclaimed louder than he intended to when he understood what Edward was asking of him. “You want me to fuck  _ you _ ?”

 

Bob’s reaction to the suggestion was enough to send Edward retreating. “Never mind.” the older man spat out hastily, feeling flustered. “Forget I said anything.” He knew he shouldn’t have brought it up in the first place. God. He was such a loser. Always making every situation weird and uncomfortable. 

 

“No, no.” Bob’s hand squeezed firmly along the muscle of Edward’s thigh. “No, I—I want to. You just surprised me. I had you pegged for a top, is all.” 

 

Edward’s stomach finally stopped flipping inside his gut, looking back to Bob just as the man was moving forward, placing a hand on the armrest beside the other’s head as he leaned closer, pressing his body against the older man’s. Edward’s breath hitched in his throat as Bob stopped just shy of his lips. 

 

“I’ll take good care of you, Edward…” he mumbled lowly just as he pressed his lips against the flushed man’s.  Slowly, gently kissing him for a few moments before he pulled away just enough to look into Edward’s dark eyes. “C'mon, let's go to your bedroom.” 

 

Edward nodded shortly, swallowing a lump down in his throat. This was really going to happen, he thought as Bob carefully pushed off from the couch and rose to his feet, grabbing his backpack and shouldering it. The older man shimmied his jeans back up before standing, not bothering to zip them back up. He eyed the backpack that Bob had picked up curiously, a questioning expression on his face. 

 

“Need the backpack?” He asked bluntly. 

 

“Oh,” Bob peeped out. “Well. I brought some things…just in case we ended up doing anything.”

 

Edward couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the explanation, but it was accompanied with lazy laugh. “You came prepared, huh? Always the Boy Scout.”

 

“Be quiet.” Bob retorted playfully, biting down on his lower lip before turning his head to glance around the room, not sure which closed door lead to Edward’s room. 

 

Without another word, Edward took the initiative to lead the way, Bob following on his heels as he moved to his bedroom door and pushed it open, flipping the light switch on as he stepped inside. A small surprised sound left him as Bob instantly moved in behind him and wrapped his arms around him, hands busying themselves by groping along the older man’s torso, slipping beneath his polo to feel along bare skin, pressing his hips against the other for the friction and to show his desire for the man. Without a word he tugged the fabric upward, Edward raising his arms to assist in the removal of his shirt. The air in his apartment was cool, and goosebumps rose on his arms, causing his hair to stand on end. Slowly he turned around, Bob’s hands and eyes roaming along his bare chest, peppered with soft black hairs. He would have felt embarrassed if Bob didn’t look so enthralled by his bare torso. 

 

“God, you’re so hot…I’m so glad this is happening.” The short man uttered under his breath, seemingly to himself. 

 

Edward could feel his arousal returning from the lustful caresses, staring down at Bob, breathing softly through his parted lips. It wasn't something he was used to, being admired and worshipped. His ex was always selfish, and there was often little foreplay to their love making (if it could be called that), if any at all before he was face down, getting fucked roughly into a mattress. Bob was nearly the opposite of his ex in every way, and until now it wasn’t something he thought he would want. But he did. And he found himself craving it in that moment. 

 

Bob pressed his palms against Edward’s chest and urged him backwards, both carefully walking towards the older man’s bed, Edward instantly sitting down against it, hands flat against the mattress as he looked up at the blond who loomed over him. 

 

“I like you like that…” Bob spoke lowly, grinning softly, hands going to his belt and unfastening it, eyes glued to Edward’s face. He unzipped his trousers, allowing them to slack at his hips. The outline of his cock prominent against his tight boxer briefs. Edward couldn’t help but look as Bob slid his thumb into his waistband and tugged it down to free his youthful erection. It was thick and circumcised. Not huge, but a good size, definitely above average. Edward couldn’t help but notice it was bigger than his too. He might be envious if he weren’t so hungry for it. 

 

Raising his hands to rest on Bob’s thighs already wanting to wrap his lips around it. Bob gripped himself and gave it a few slow strokes, his free hand resting on Edward’s shoulder. 

 

“Do you want to taste it…?” he asked, voice low and sultry. 

 

Edward didn’t bother answering. Because he wanted that more than anything in that moment. He simply wet his lips and leaned in, opening his mouth and wrapping his thin lips around the tip. A hot moan seeped from him as he pressed his tongue against the slit of Bob’s cock, tasting the salty pre-cum that had accumulated there. Bob groaned sweetly above him, watching through heavily lidded eyes as Edward squeezed against his thighs, taking more of the length into his mouth. 

 

“That’s  _ so _ good. Damn… I never thought I’d see you with your mouth on my dick, Edward…”

 

If his mouth wasn’t full, Edward would have taken that opportunity to tell the young man to shut up. Instead he just closed his eyes, focusing on the masculine scent that invaded his nostrils, breathing out slowly as he worked the cock in and out of his mouth, feeling it stretch his lips and push against his tongue. His hands slid up the blond’s thighs, snaking around his hips and cupping a firm cheek in each hand, kneading softly as he hummed around the dick between his lips. His own cock began showing signs of life again, filling with blood and pressing against the fabric of his briefs. 

 

“Ohhh, man…” the young man sighed out, dropping his backpack from his shoulder to the ground before his hands moved to begin unbuttoning his collared shirt, sliding it from his shoulders before he pulled his thin cotton undershirt over his head and tossing it to the floor.  Edward’s eyes peeked open for a moment, wanting to see the other man’s body, but he quickly realized he couldn’t see much of anything with how close he was and shut them once more, concentrating instead on how amazing it was to feel the weight of a cock on his tongue again. 

 

Bob hissed quietly and placed his hand on the older man’s teal locks, petting him for just a moment before closing his fist gently in his hair and easily urging him back. Edward allowed himself to be moved, the cock slipping from his mouth, a shaky breath leaving him as he stared back up, leaning back on his hands against the mattress. Bob leaned down, losing a bit of his patience with how turned on he was, grabbing hold of Edward’s jeans, tugging them along with his underwear down, the older man lifting his hips and legs to help it along. Part of him wished he had left the lights off. But that thought quickly faded as soon as Bob hooked his thumbs in his own waistband, pushing his slacks and underwear down to his ankles and stepping out of them. 

 

Edward’s eyes traveled down Bob’s naked physique in front of him. Jesus. Why was someone like him interested in  _ someone like him _ ? Bob wasn’t bulging with muscles or anything like that. But he was lean, toned,  _ young.  _ Suddenly their age difference crept into his mind once again, and he wasn’t sure if he should feel guilty about it. Twenty-one, he had said. Edward knew he wasn’t  _ old _ . Thirty-five wasn’t  _ old _ necessarily. But being nude in the same room, his body thin yet still somehow squishy, compared to Bob’s fresh milk skin that was peppered sparsely with lightly colored freckles, and his fit body left Edward feeling like he might as well been a hundred. 

 

Bob unknowingly didn’t allow for Edward to delve too deeply into his own demons though, knees hitting the mattress as he urged the older man against the bed. Edward’s bed was small, only a twin, and the two took a few moments to adjust themselves so that they were laying on it long ways, rather than having Edward’s long legs dangling over the side. Once the two were situated, a few awkward laughs exchanged throughout their quick migration, Bob’s lips found Edward’s once more, the weight of his body against him. The skin to skin contact wasn’t something that Edward was prepared for, or something he thought he would have to prepare for. The heat of it, the weight, feeling Bob’s hands glide down his sides to his hips as he angled his erection to lay flat against Edward’s, the sensitive undersides lightly gliding against each other’s slick with saliva. It caused Edward to gasp against the other’s mouth, the feelings much more overwhelming than he had anticipated. Bob took the opportunity to suck and bite gently at the older man’s stubbles throat, moaning hotly against his skin. Edward shifted and sighed, raising his hands to trace along Bob’s shoulders and upper back, exploring with intrigue along his new lover. 

 

“Fuck…” Edward muttered out, beginning to feel impatient. An interesting combination of anxieties and excitement swirling inside of his belly as he anticipated the long awaited feelings of being entered again. It had been so long that he didn’t even care to recall just how much time had passed. 

 

With a soft smacking sound, Bob pulled away from Edward’s neck, propping himself up on one hand against the mattress, eyes devouring every inch of the older man he could see, spare hand lightly trailing down his abdomen before he sat up on his knees. He looked as if he were thinking.  Licking his lips, he gestured upwards with a nod. 

 

“Flip over.”

 

A warm tingle ran through Edward’s spine at the request. He was used to being put into the position that his partner desired, but being told what to do was strangely enticing in its own way. He didn’t delay or speak, simply doing what he was told, ignoring the tinge of embarrassment from being in such a vulnerable position as he grabbed his pillow and held it to his chest, resting his chin on the tip of it. Letting out a slow audible breath in anticipation as he felt the mattress dip to one side, Bob grabbing for his bag and retrieving a few things from it before dropping it back on the ground, returning his attention to more important things as he worked his way between Edward’s legs, urging him to spread them so he could fit between them. Feeling two cool hands gripping a cheek in each hand, Edward sucked in a breath, hugging the pillow tighter to his chest, subconsciously arching his lower back in response. Before Edward knew what was happening, he felt Bob squeeze and knead his buttocks, a few strategically placed bites along his fleshy mounds. 

 

“Ah! B-Bob…” Edward gasped out, a little unsure of what Bob was doing. But he didn’t ask him to stop, didn’t try and move away, he merely closed his eyes and clutched the pillow in his arms. A few small kisses along flesh caused him to shiver, and the hot tongue that followed was almost too much to take. 

 

“Whoa, f-fuck… what’re you doing?” He asked rhetorically, knowing damn well what Bob was doing back there. Bob simply hummed lowly in response, tracing his tongue teasingly against the wrinkled skin of Edward’s hole. The older man shuddered and bucked his hips to the stimulation. Just the tiniest lick and soft breath against his sensitive anus was electrifying, and unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He buried his face into the mattress and groaned loudly, appreciatively, as Bob got more into the act, pressing his face deep between Edward’s cheeks as he lapped with long slow strokes. 

 

“Ugh! God... _ fuck… _ ” Edward whimpered, writhing against the other, pushing his hips back against his face. That only encouraged Bob further, a muffled moan grumbling in his chest as he gripped each side of Edward’s hips to hold him in place firmly continuing his licking assault with more passion for a few brief moments before pulling back a few inches, panting against the older man’s moist skin, wetting his middle finger in his mouth quickly and pressing the saliva covered digit to the softened hole, Edward gasping as it slowly sunk into him up to the first knuckle. 

 

“Damn…” Bob uttered breathlessly, watching as his finger disappeared inside the other man intently. “How’s that feel? Does it hurt…?” he questioned out of concern, yet the lust in his voice went unhinged. 

 

“N-no…” Edward grumbled hoarsely, swallowing thickly before continuing. “It feels g-good…” he managed to choke out, resting his flushed cheek against the cool sheets, breathing out softly as he concentrated on trying to relax his inner muscles to the new intrusion. Small sighs and soft moans left him as Bob carefully glided his single finger in and out of the older man, the sudden click of a plastic lid resonating through the otherwise quiet room, Edward’s eyes slowly opening as the sound pulled him gently from his trance like state. A hiss left him as he suddenly felt cold liquid make contact with his fevered skin. 

 

“Fuck, it’s cold…” he hissed through his clenched teeth, only to groan quietly as he felt a second of Bob’s fingers pushing inside of him.  

 

“I know, don’t worry. I’ll warm you up.” Bob cooed out smoothly, the grin on his lips apparent despite Edward not being being to see his face. He curled his fingers inside of Edward, coaxing a grunt from the older man, and he suddenly tensed around the fingers inside of him for a second, forcing himself to relax his muscles once more. 

 

“Fuck...ing…” the teal haired man sputtered breathlessly, pushing back against the fingers that invaded him, hungry for more, his cock pulsing from the pressure against his insides. “That’s enough...” he said gruffly, lifting his head to glance over his shoulder. “Just fuck me already…” To accentuate his request (or demand), the tall man raised his hips, lower back arching. 

 

“Oh, shit…” Bob mumbled under his breath, a rare curse leaving him as he found himself lost in his lust for the other, the lewd gesture and words hitting him just right. Unable to deny such an enticing invitation. He easily retracted his fingers, sitting back on his heels as he grabbed the small foil wrapper he pulled from his bag earlier, opening it as quickly as he could, almost dropping it in his haste before he managed to pull the small circular condom, staring down as he rolled it over his strained cock, a shaky breath leaving him as from his sexual yearning. Positioning himself behind the older man once more, gripping his sheathed cock in one hand, reaching for the small bottle of lubricant once more, squeezing a generous amount out over his covered dick, flicking his wrist once or twice to coat himself. Even in his eagerness, he took the extra moment to slather some of the dense liquid against Edward’s hole, who only recoiled slightly from the temperature contrast. As Bob moved in, sliding the head of his condom covered cock up and down the spot he desired, Edward quietly spoke up, voice a bit higher than usual. 

 

“Be—Be gentle. It’s...been awhile.” His voice cracked slightly, clutching the pillow to his chest tighter. 

 

“Don’t worry, Eddie… I’ll take good care of you.” The soothing tone oozed from Bob’s lips, halting his movements for a moment to gently run his dry hand up Edward’s back, causing the older man’s flesh to break out in goosebumps, a tiny sound sticking in his throat. The shortening of his name made the whole situation feel that much more intimate. 

 

Picking up where he left off, Bob pressed his cock against Edward’s entrance one more, staring down at the spot as he slowly, carefully moved his hips forward, with just enough force to slip through the tight resisting muscles, biting down on his lower lip to suppress a moan as his dick was slowly enveloped by the hot tightness of Edward’s insides. 

 

Edward, on the other hand, groaned out slowly, resting his chin on the mattress beneath him, eyes closed, mouth agape. His hands tightened into fists as his body tried to adjust to the cock that slid into him, taking in a few shallow breaths, muscles twitching and flexing around the hard erection they clamped around. 

 

“Holy—g-god, it feels so big…” the teal haired main huffed out breathlessly, thighs quivering lightly. 

 

Bob stilled his hips, releasing his cock now that it was steadied inside of the man beneath him, moving to gently stroke and caress the other’s back. “It’s only half…” he thought out loud. “I’ll go easy, don’t worry…” he swallowed hard, the whole ordeal taking most of his will power, wanting nothing more than to be completely engulfed within the panting man below him. 

 

“N-no… just do it. It’s fine…” Edward’s voice was hoarse, strained, but he pushed back against the younger man, gasping from the electric jolt that shot through his loins. He wanted it. Wanted to feel powerless, wanted to be fucked like he had been fantasizing about for years. 

 

“Are you...you sure…?” Bob questioned meekly, still unmoving, hand stilling on the small of the other man’s back. 

 

“Fuck me, I said!” Edward barked suddenly, louder than he had intended. He needed to be filled, his body and mind screaming for it simultaneously. “Please…” he added more softly, arching his lower back as much as he could to add to his plea. 

 

Bob hesitated for just a second, but Edward seemed so willing, eager, hungry. His cock twitched against the clinging walls of Edward’s insides and he finally pushed further against the older man, still slowly, until his hips were flush against the other’s backside, a shaken moan sticking in his throat, taking a moment to reposition himself more comfortably, hands coming to rest against the bed on either side of Edward’s torso, widening his knees to better be able to swing his hips back carefully, finding an easy and steady pace to move in and out of the older man. 

 

“Ah, god… You’re so tight… damn…” Bob whispered choppily through ragged breaths, licking his lips as the soft sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air around them. “You feel  _ so good _ though…” 

 

“Y-yeah, fuck—!” Edward gasped out, his body still struggling to keep up with the long forgotten sensation of being fucked into, even if Bob was moving easy and gentle. It was still big. Still stretching and bordering on uncomfortable. But at the same time it was  _ perfect _ . Bob’s cock was such a good size, in length and thickness. Scraping against his walls, forcing him open, filling him repeatedly. It was better than his fantasy he jerked off to in the shower that morning.  _ Much  _ better. And he never wanted it to end. He sighed and groaned near every time that Bob thrust inside of him, angling his hips, rocking along with the tempo that Bob had set, burying his face against his bed, muffling his sounds. 

 

Though he couldn’t see Bob, hearing him was enough. The younger man would coo and suck air in through his teeth from time to time, breathing heavily through his parted lips. They were sounds he never even thought Bob capable of making. Until that morning he had never imagined Bob in a sexual sense, nor had he even seen the young man so much as flirting with someone. But he couldn’t have been more pleased that the blond had another side to him that was hidden away from most people. Though in that moment, as he was being steadily thrust into, he wasn’t over analyzing all that. He couldn’t, only able to focus on that delicious pressure within him.

 

The reactions of Edward encouraged Bob, feeding off of the older man’s energy, encouraging him to be a little more forceful with his thrusts. His tempo slowed, but he slapped harder against the man beneath him, a bead of sweat trickling down the bridge of his nose, forming a small drop as it ran down the to the tip before dripping onto the older man’s back. His breaths left him more sporadically, harsh and quick, a few small sounds sticking in his throat as he continued to pound against the lean man he ravished, only losing his rhythm when he would have to readjust his knees occasionally from slipping a few inches down the wrinkled sheets. A new angle he found caused Edward’s whole body to jerk, vision flashing white for a split second as a desperate sound tore from his chest. 

 

“God…! Bob—There...h-harder!” He pleaded, thighs quaking, back glistening in sweat. 

  
  


Bob was too far gone in his lust not to oblige, swinging his hips wildly, pounding hard and fast against the older man, his voice becoming more strained as it left him, rough and sandpapery from his dry throat. 

 

“God— _ god!  _ You gonna cum? Can you cum from my dick?” His voice jumped every time he slammed against Edward, purposefully angling his hips to hit the spot that made Edward unable to control the volume of his lewd cries. 

 

“Please… Please…!” Edward begged, not answering the question proposed to him. He heard Bob’s voice, heard his sultry tone, but the words didn’t connect in his brain. Too lost in his own pleasure as his prostate was repeatedly grinded against. His hips jumped, his flushed red cheek laying flat against the mattress as he gave up on moving, just allowing Bob to fuck into him, jaw slacked open, eyes shut. The familiar feeling of heat and pressure building in his loins was taking hold of him, each thrust into him causing the feeling to well up stronger and stronger. It was  _ so good _ , so amazingly perfect. He wanted to hold on, to swim in that feeling for as long as he could, but it too much. Too powerful. His hips quaked, muscles contracting, knuckles turning white from how tightly he gripped the pillow in his arms, a slurry of guttural groans tearing from him beyond his control. 

 

“Fuck! Cumming! Ah, god—DAMMIT! Urgh!!” He hoarsely cried out through clenched teeth, taking in desperate breaths as his cock pulsed, spilling out thick white semen, hitting the sheets beneath him. His mind completely blank aside from the crashing waves of intense pleasure over taking him with each powerful surge through his loins. 

 

As Edward lost himself entirely beneath him, Bob’s composure slipped away as well, slamming without regard for the other, hands groping and gripping at any flesh he could, almost bruising with his eagerness. Unable to stop, unable to hold back anymore, wanting to finish more than anything along with Edward. With a bold grunt he pulled out, as quickly as he could tearing the condom from his throbbing erection, furiously beating his dick, free hand kneading and squeezing a fleshy mound of Edward’s ass, each short breath tearing from him louder and louder until he grunted, a slew of incoherent words and sounds leaving him as he watched the first thick white rope jump from the tip of his cock, painting across Edward’s glistening back, followed by a few less intense shots, all landing in different spots across the man’s damp skin. 

 

Bob sucked in a sharp lungful of air as he trembled, spent dick still in hand, the once rough squeezing now turned into gentle caressing, the pad of his thumb rubbing along the tender flesh of the other man’s rump. Edward laid still, his post-orgasm still coursing through his being, struggling to catch his breath, only to be snapped from his euphoric daze as he felt Bob moving behind him, the mattress dipping to one side as he leaned over the edge of the bed to grabbed his undershirt. He carefully wiped away his seed from the older man’s back, a small breathy laugh leaving him between his soft panting, tossing the used shirt back to the ground before he dropped down heavily against the mattress next to Edward, a long drawn out, but content sigh pouring out of him. 

 

“That was...different.” Bob said light heartedly, the bliss in his voice apparent. “But the best kind of different…” he breathed out dreamily. 

 

It hit Edward in a way he’d never experienced before, his heart fluttering in his chest. Though his muscles protested, wanting nothing more than to just rest and remain unmoving, he willed himself to turn over, fitting the pillow beneath his head and neck as he laid on his back, tucking one hand beneath his skull, finally regaining some composure on himself. He felt the wet spot from his own semen beneath him, but ignored it for now. That’s what showers and washing machines were invented for. 

 

“Yeah, that was—“ he stopped in the middle of his agreeing thought, feeling Bob cuddle up to his side where his arm was raised, resting his hot cheek against his pec. It took him off guard, and he hesitated, his muscles and mind tensing from the sweet show of affection. But after a moment of inner unsureness, he relaxed, bringing down his arm to drape lazily over the young man’s shoulders, fingertips curiously pressing into his damp skin before he continued his sentence. “That was pretty crazy… I never thought that we’d ever… uh, do  _ that. _ Or any of this.”

 

It was Bob’s turn to hesitate now. But just for a moment. “—I’m glad we did though.” he said softly, a hint of concern behind his voice as he recalled the night before, Edward practically running out the door the first chance he got. 

 

Edward was quiet, mulling over the younger man’s words. He tilted his head towards Bob’s, nestling his nose for a moment against the top of his skull, taking in the scent of his blond hair subconsciously. 

 

“...Me too.” his words were simple and few, but he could feel Bob practically melting against his side, nuzzling closer to him, a barely audible sound coming from him. Edward felt he could get used to this feeling. Was it happiness? Is this what happy felt like? Or was it merely the hormones that released in his brain from his previous orgasm? Either way, he was glad to be feeling it. 

“My radar must be all out of whack. Because I totally had you pegged for a top. Like exclusively.” Bob rambled out, expressing his inner thoughts randomly without a filter, as usual. 

 

“Yeah?” Edward started, his voice calm and controlled now, back to his more usual tone. “That’s kinda funny. Before last night I’d never even, uh, topped.” He picked his words carefully, not used to saying such personal things out loud to anyone. 

 

“Wait, what…?” the young blond asked slowly, his cheek sticking to Edward’s skin for a second as he popped his head up to look at the older man. “ _ Never _ ? So I...oh— Shoot, I didn’t realize… I wouldn’t have—“ He stammered out, his previous guilt returning as he put together that he had not only taken advantage of Edward in his vulnerable state, but also taken, as far as he considered it, some sort of virginity from him. 

 

Edward used his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, eyes closing, brow furrowing slightly. “Bob, I swear to  _ god  _ if you apologize for last night  _ one more time  _ I will throw you into the hallway without your clothes. I liked  _ it _ , I liked  _ this,  _ I like  _ you. _ ” The last three words left him before he realized what he was saying. But it was too late to take it back now. And as he thought about it, mind racing in that brief second after, he concluded he didn’t  _ want  _ to take it back. He peeked down at Bob, who was still looking at him, the cute little grin on his face causing his stomach to flip. 

 

“I like you too, Edward.” He replied softly, biting down on his lower lip with his gapped front teeth before flopping his head back down on Edward’s pectoral, giving him a firm little squeeze, a happy hum escaping him. 

 

Edward didn’t say anything else. He didn’t have to. Instead he tightened his arm around the younger man at his side. For the first time in a long time, maybe ever, he felt truly optimistic about his life. 

 

Bob pressed a few gentle kisses against his chest, gaining a bit more passion with his one, his mouth slowly finding his way to the older man’s neck, lips and tongue caressing the salty skin there, hand roaming along Edward’s hip and upper thigh. 

 

Edward moaned softly, breath catching in his throat as Bob wrapped his fingers around his flaccid penis. “A-again…?” He asked, voice lilting up at the end. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised by Bob’s youthful libido, but he felt spent. 

 

The blond slowed his movements, mumbling quietly against the other’s throat. “No?”

 

Edward’s expression softened, eyelids heavy. Oh well… What could it hurt. 

 

“Alright, fine.” He mumbled out, and before he knew it, Bob’s plump lips were on his own, devouring him as if he were a meal as he looped his arms around the young man’s neck, giving in to everything he didn’t think he deserved. 

 

They spent the rest of the evening together. Edward had to put his foot down and peel Bob off him when the enthusiastic young man suggested a third time. Finishing off the pizza and beer that Bob brought after they redressed and returned to the living room, the two men watched a cheesy movie or two until late into the night, Edward allowing the little blond to stay cuddled up by his side on the couch the entire evening. So used to being alone, it wasn’t that he disliked it, just that he wasn’t used to it. But as the hours went on, he found himself becoming more comfortable, enjoying the heat of another, the laugh of another in his usually empty apartment. It was...nice. Maybe this is what it felt like to be normal. 

 

Edward had began to nod off as the night grew later, used to going to bed fairly early due to not having much else to do. And on top of that Bob had physically worn him out earlier. Bob gently nudged him when he heard a few soft snores coming from the dozing man, snapping him awake. 

 

“I’ll get going so you can go to bed. It’s getting late anyway.” He spoke softly, patting the teal haired man’s thigh lightly a few times.

 

Edward groaning softly as he stretched his long legs, nodding in agreement. “Sorry… Yeah.” he offered lazily, rubbing a knuckle into his eyes before moving to stand with a tired groan, Bob following right along with him. 

 

“It’s no problem.” Bob replied, gathering his few belongings and moving over to the door to slip his shoes back on, shouldering his backpack and turning to the sleepy man who stood patiently a few steps from him so he could lock up behind him. He smiled sweetly at the tall man, stepping close once more to give him a quick peck on the lips, standing up on his toes, lingering as he pulled away, blue eyes staring up at the other’s. “I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”

 

Edward crossed his arms, offering a tired smile and nod. “Yeah. Be careful on your way home.” He joked, knowing Bob only had to go next door, stepping past the young man to open the door for him. 

 

The lame joke coaxed a small but genuine chuckle from the short blond. “See you, Edward.” he said softly, eyes lingering on Edward for another moment before he turned to leave, the door shutting quietly behind him.

 

Walking past the television, he picked up the remote to click it off on his way to his bedroom. Too sleepy to change the sheets, he just pulled them off, deciding that sleeping on the bare mattress for just one night couldn’t hurt. Even though he was alone again, sleep slowly taking hold of his mind as he laid against the mattress in the dark room, he didn’t feel lonely.  Hugging an extra pillow to his chest, he sighed softly, a faint smile on his lips as he finally dozed off. 

 

***

 

The next day at work, Bob had greeted him as he always had when Edward entered through the back kitchen door. Loud and cheerful. And Edward couldn’t help but half smile as he rolled his eyes. 

 

“Yeah yeah. I’m here.” He replied quietly, only then noticing that Mister Krabs was in the kitchen as well, which was unusual. In fact, the whole front end staff was in the kitchen as well.

 

“Good, now that Mister Edward has decided to grace us with his presence, we can start our meeting. I’ve got big news, boys and girls. Big news indeed. We’ve been hired to do a catering job. A big one.” the old man announced, clasping his broad hands together, only to be met with confused and silent stares. 

 

“Catering?” Edward was the first one to question. “Do we even do catering?” 

 

“We do when the price is right. And this client is  _ made  _ of money. This Saturday night we’ll be closing the restaurant down for the event.”

 

A few surprised murmurs spread throughout the crowded kitchen. Closing on a Saturday night was unheard of, as it was the restaurant's busiest night of the week. The amount of money being thrown out for this event must have been mind blowing for the old man to shut it down on such a night. 

 

“Settle down. I know it’s different. But I have faith in ye all. We’ll be set up in Poseidon’s Hotel. Kitchen staff, Like usual you’ll be doing the same old. Cooking. Front end, you’ll be the wait staff. Black tie.”

 

“Wait wait waaait. A waiter?” Edward protested. He was not hired to wait on tables in a monkey suit. 

 

“I believe the correct term is “server”, Edward.” Bob interrupted, always one I strive for political correctness. 

 

“Not now, Bob.” The teal haired man shushed the other. “Mister Krabs, with all due respect I think just the girls should do that. It’s what they do anyway, refilling drinks and whatever.”

 

Some days Eugene could be reasoned with. This did not seem to be one of those days. He raised an erect finger, giving Edward a stern look that reminded him of a principal he had back in school. “You’ll do what yer told, Mister Edward, or ye can find yerself a new job. Is that clear?”

 

Edward could do nothing more than grit his teeth, taking a step back as he crossed his arms over one another and averted his gaze. “ _ Yes _ , Mister Krabs.” he replied dryly, his annoyance clear as day. But he didn’t argue any longer. 

 

“Good. Now. Anymore questions? Nope? Alright. Everyone to their stations, we open in five.” 

 

Edward sighed, Bob offering him a sympathetic little smile as he passed him by for being scolded in front of the whole staff as he headed to the front of the restaurant. He raised his eyebrows, lips a thin line across his face. “Oh well”, his expression conveyed. 

 

As he pushed through the double doors, Eugene was talking to a few of the front end girls, presumably about the upcoming event. His pride still hurt from being talked to like a child, but he had to swallow it, hoping that the old man would just go into his office and leave him be as he slipped quietly behind the register, opening the drawer to count his till to look busy. He winced however when Eugene approached him, his gruff voice feeling as if it were scraping along his spine. 

 

“Mister Edward. I’m sorry to have been so stern with ye, but if Saturday night is going to go smoothly, I need ye out with the girls. Ye’ve been with me the longest, and I count on ye to keep these texting little chatterboxes in line.”

 

“Yes, Mister Krabs…” Edward replied quietly, not looking up from the bills he thumbed through. 

 

“I mean it. Anyway, the client is going to be stopping by any minute now. We’ll be in my office sorting out the details for everything. Menu, dress code,  _ payment.  _ The important things. So I’ll want ye to keep an eye on everything up here while I’m busy.”

 

“Yes, Mister Krabs…” Edward echoed, not at all interested in what Mister Krabs was saying. It wasn’t like anyone listened to a damn thing he said anyway. They’d likely laugh right in his face if he tried to tell them what to do. 

 

“Good. Like always, I knew I could count on ye. If this goes well, maybe we could expand business. Get a lot more catering jobs!” The old man let out a bellowing laugh that resonated through the whole dining room, before turning to leave, stopping short as his eyes locked on the front doors. “Ah! Here’s our money bags—I mean,  _ client  _ now!” He announced to no one in particular, the front doors chiming as they pushed open. 

 

Edward couldn’t help but look to the doors as they swung open, the tall figure stepping in, noticing he man’s clothes first before anything else. He was well dressed, and looked entirely out of place in a town so small. A perfectly tailored three piece suit and tie. But the moment his heavily lidded eyes made their way to the well-dressed man’s face, all the color drained from him, his heart leaping in his throat as his eyes widened, mouth slacking open, freezing in place as if he had seen a ghost. 

 

_ No...fucking way is this happening.  _

 

The man glided in gracefully, owning the entire atmosphere around him, and as soon as he set eyes on the flabbergasted man, his eyes went bright, taking in a strangely amused gasp of air. 

 

“Squiddie!?” He laughed out, stepping over to the two men with perfect posture, perfect hair, perfect  _ everything _ . “No way! Squid! You work here? Oh, how quaint _. _ ” He wiped a single tear from his eye, sighing out contently. “How absolutely  _ quaint.” _

 

Edward wanted to do nothing more in that moment than disappear, just sink into the ground and never be seen again. There, standing in front of him, looking  _ incredible _ , the arrogant look on his face as he saw Edward standing behind a cash register with a tacky hat atop his head was his ex and first love,  _ William Fancyson.  _

 

He needed a Xanax. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wuh oh. A blast from Squiddie's past! William Fancyson, his ex-lover and ex-friend has arrived. What will happen next? Will this complicate things between his budding relationship with Bob? Stay tuned for the next chapter~
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr! http://www.fishkybuns.com/


	3. Genie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Edward and William's past, how they met and how they grew, together and apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for a few homosexual slurs. If this bothers you, proceed with caution.
> 
> I wanted to delve into Edward's childhood and how he and William met and knew each other and their dynamic. I hope you enjoy it!

_ “Play outside, honey. I get home at seven.” _

 

That’s what his mother told him every day when she was at work. Edward did not prefer it, especially now that it was summer break, the days long and hot. The black haired boy would have been much happier in the house. Which he had high hopes of being able to stay inside that day as it was raining fairly heavily earlier in the morning. But now it was sunny and humid out, which only added to his displeasure. He was of course allowed inside to use the bathroom or to get a glass of water and a snack his mother left for him, but for some reason she didn’t like him in the house alone while she was at work. She said it was because she was worried he’d hurt himself. Which didn’t make much sense to Edward, as he could just as easily hurt himself outside.

 

All of it wouldn’t have been so bad if the young boy had someone to play with. But all of the neighborhood kids never wanted him around. He’d tried making friends, yet at some point they would grow tired of him, finding him annoying and weird. Edward didn’t understand it. He didn’t think he did or said anything weird. But the annoyed looks on other kids faces said otherwise. Mostly he was just quiet, other children loud and excited. He figured maybe that had something to do with it. A few times he had tried to be more outgoing like the other children his age in order to win their acceptance, but that only made things worse. He’d come home crying to his mother more times than he could count. And she would hug him, pet his hair, and tell him they were just jealous and to be himself, that he was perfect just the way he was. He wanted to believe that, that the other children were in fact jealous and that’s why they picked on him. Though he had a hard time with believing that as the reality of the situation. 

 

The ten year old had grown accustomed to playing on his own though. And most days it didn’t bother him anymore. 

 

Most days. 

 

This particular day however, as the hot summer sun beat down on him from high in the sky, he was feeling particularly bored. Bored and lonely; which at the time he did not know it was a feeling he would have to get used to. Sitting on the edge of a sandbox at the local park, which was empty due to the earlier rain, the park riddled with puddles, he used a small stick to draw pictures in the dense and wet sand, making up a story in his mind along with his illustrations. This one he was particularly fond of. A story of a young boy who met a magic genie who could make all his wishes come true. The simple story made him feel happier somehow. So engulfed in his own imagination, he didn’t hear the other boy who came up behind him, looking over his shoulder curiously and examining his crude art in the sand. 

 

“Hey, those are pretty good.” the boy said behind him, startling Edward, who jumped and looked back to the young stranger.

 

“Oh. Th-thanks… I like to draw sometimes.” Edward replied politely, quietly, looking up at who that voice belonged to. It was another boy who looked to be about his age, one of which he had never seen around before. The tall boy had jet black hair and a pair of intelligent green eyes that sat beneath his thick dark eyebrows. The boy made his stomach feel funny, and he recalled the saying “butterflies in your stomach” as he gazed up at the dark haired boy who stood behind him, still eyeing his work. Edward couldn’t quite identify what he was feeling when he looked at that boys face. He did know however that it was something he had never felt before. If he  _ had  _ to describe it, he would say that he was... _ drawn to _ the other in some way. In a way it made him feel uncomfortable and scared. On one hand he wanted to be this boy's friend, yet he knew, given some time, this boy would snub him just like the rest. The idea made him sad. 

 

“Yeah. That’s cool.” the dark haired boy replied, finally turning his gaze to Edward. “My name’s Will. I just moved here yesterday with my dad.” Will said cooly, moving to sit next to the other boy, leaning forward to study the drawings in the sandbox. 

 

Edward felt his cheeks heat up. Was he making a friend? A burning of excitement lingered in his gut. “That’s cool.” the young boy mimicked the other’s casual attitude and slang. “I’m uh, Eddie.” 

 

“Is that a demon?” Will suddenly asked, pointing at one of the characters in the sand. 

 

“Huh? Oh, n-no. He’s a genie. This boy found his lamp in a forest and they became friends, and now he makes all his dreams come true.” Edward explained, reminding himself inwardly not to mumble as he had a bad habit of doing that, using the stick he was drawing with to gesture to the characters and scenes as he spoke. 

 

“You made that up? That’s pretty cool.”

 

“Oh, th-thanks…” Edward felt himself blushing again, smiling softly and staring down at the crude drawings. He wasn’t used to be complemented by anyone who wasn’t his mother. It felt nice. 

 

“I like to draw too. My dad just got me a new art set. Do you wanna go play at my house? It’s too hot out here.”

 

“You want me to come to your house?” Edward questioned, trying to suppress his baffled expression. He didn’t think he’d ever been invited over to a friend’s house before. “Yeah, that sounds fun! I mean, cool.” The thin boy’s mind screamed at him to relax, worried that he might scare off his new potential friend. 

 

Unlike Edward, Will had a bicycle. It looked brand new, still clean and shiny. Even the tires seemed to shine. Edward smiled to himself as his new friend walked along with him to his home, pushing the bike along as he told him about their recent move. Will really seemed to like to talk, brimming with a sense of confidence and maturity that Edward had not seen in many children his age. To be sure, he had to ask him what grade he was in, thinking that there was a chance that William was older than he looked. 

 

“I’ll be starting fourth grade this year. What about you?”

 

Eddie smiled with a nod, pleased to hear that they would be in the same grade. He prayed inwardly that the two would have the same teacher, or at least be at the same school. It would be absolutely  _ amazing  _ to have a good friend at school. “Awesome, me too.”

 

As they finally approached Will’s new house, Edward was left in absolute awe, forgetting himself for a moment. Before Will had begun walking up the driveway, he had assumed they would just continue walking past the lavish home. It was on the very edge of his neighborhood and had been vacant for as long as he could remember, far too expensive for the small families in the area. It was so out of place in the neighborhood, every other nearby house being small family homes, two to three bedrooms, one or two bathrooms. All single story. Yet this home, Will’s home, stood a very tall two stories high, the front lined with beautiful stone columns and perfectly sculpted shrubs. Deep green ivy crept up a white lattice covering along the outer brick walls. Even the lawn looked greener than everyone else’s on the block. There was two moving vans parked out in the street, but as Edward glanced in one on their way closer, it looked mostly empty.

 

“Wait. You live  _ here?”  _ Eddie asked as he stopped at the curb, afraid to trespass incase his new friend was playing some sort of trick on him. 

 

Will stopped, looking over his shoulder. “Yeah. Weird, I know. It’s a lot smaller than our old house. But dad said it was the best he could find in this town.” Will shrugged casually, entirely oblivious to his own privileges. 

 

Edward hesitated, staring up at the huge house for a moment before he slowly moved to follow along behind his new friend once more. “...Are you rich?” he asked meekly, catching up to Will’s side once more. 

 

“I dunno. I guess so.” Will was so nonchalant in his response that Edward couldn’t help but feel impressed. Being a child, Will didn’t really have a huge grasp on the concept of personally being rich or poor, as he had only experienced life one way. 

 

Will leaned his bike on its kickstand in the driveway and led the way to a side door that lead into the kitchen. Edward could swear it was bigger than his entire house. “Jeez…” he muttered out loud without thinking, taking in the beautiful stone countertops, the dark wood of the cabinets, the polished floor. 

 

“Something wrong?”

 

“N-no… it’s just… your house is really pretty.” 

 

Will smirked smugly at the comment, looking somehow proud. “Come on, I think the movers finished setting up my rec room. I’ll show you my new stuff.”

 

Edward didn’t even know what a “rec room” was and didn’t ask in fear of sounding stupid, but he followed along all the same, curious to find out. It turned out that Will’s home actually had three floors, the third being underground in the basement, which was where the rec room that he had mentioned was. It almost didn’t seem real when Edward first stepped inside. Framed posters lined the walls of films and popular television shows. A large television nestled in a wide wooden entertainment center with the newest video game home consoles sitting beneath it, the shelves lined with boxes and boxes of games. There was a foosball table in one corner, and even an actual arcade of Street Fighter II next to it. And as promised, one corner was dedicated to Will’s art set up. A table and two stools next to a cabinet that held his art supplies. Even an actual standing easel. Edward couldn’t find the time to feel jealous, far too impressed with Will’s things.

 

“This is—this is all  _ yours?  _ Wow! I’ve never seen so much  _ stuff!” _ The young boy spoke quickly with wide eyes, beyond eager to play with anything and everything. 

 

Will practically beamed with pride as Edward circled around the room, looking at everything.

 

“Will, this is amazing! You’ve got Nintendo  _ and  _ a Genesis?? And Street Fighter? I didn’t even know you could have one of these in a house!” It was the most excited Edward could remember feeling perhaps ever as he traced his fingers along the arcade cabinet, gripping the joy stick, fingertips hovering over the shiny plastic buttons. “Does it take quarters?”

 

Will laughed. “No. It’s free. Do you want to play? I get to be first player though.” he said playfully, Edward almost instantly side stepping to the second player controls after the statement. He couldn’t be sure if Will was merely joking, but he wouldn’t take the chance. 

 

The hours passed like minutes as the day went on, both boys moving from one activity to the next. Edward played more video games in that afternoon than he had in his entire life. And even though he lost to Will at each one, he couldn’t have had more fun. Will proclaimed his winning streak was because he was a “video game master”, but Edward knew it was just because he had far more practice. Still though, it didn’t bother him in the slightest. He was happy to lose to a friend.  _ A real friend.  _

 

Time had gotten away from the boys in all their games and activities, and before he knew it, Will’s father had come downstairs to tell the boys it was getting late and that Edward should probably be heading home soon before his parents worried too much. Edward honestly didn’t want to leave ever. The rec room alone was like a piece of heaven, and Will the angel who owned it. 

 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Will said to him. 

 

“T-tomorrow?” Edward echoed quietly, almost forgetting that this wasn’t a one time thing. They were friends now. And friends played together. “Yeah, tomorrow.” He finished, not forming his sentence as a question this time. 

 

As he laid in bed that night in the darkness, he thought about his story. About the little boy who found the genie who made all his dreams come true after they became friends. Though now, instead of the large Buddha bellied grown man with a funny turban on his head, he pictured Will as the genie. The little boy in his story’s friend.  _ His _ friend. 

 

Nearly everyday after that, Edward was at Will’s house. Some days they didn’t do much, vegging out in front of the television and eating snacks. Other days they’d draw. Will had a habit of making everything into a contest, to which he strived to be the victor in. Even when they would draw or paint, which both boys were quite good at, Will would find some way to make it into a competition. Edward preferred to relax when he would draw, just space out and let the lines come to life on the paper, but he was happy to oblige Will and his competitive side. If Edward were ever the winner, Will would demand a rematch, to which Edward would mess up on purpose to let him win, as it seemed very important to the other boy. It made Edward feel happy to make Will happy. Will was  _ very _ competitive and didn’t much like losing, whereas Edward didn’t mind it so much. He was just glad to be with the other. 

 

As the weeks passed, the two boys grew closer, and Edward was delighted to be asked to have a sleepover with the other for the first time. Though the activities weren’t much different from when they would just spend the days together playing, aside from the boys being in their PJs. Every weekend it seemed Edward was packing an overnight bag to spend the night with his new friend. On the final Saturday night before school started, Edward and William sat in their pajamas in the young boy’s room after their bedtime. But it was summer, and Will’s father was not strict with him at all, Edward noticed. He was free to do as he pleased for the most part. 

 

The room was filled with music from Will’s stereo system, both boys relaxing on his bed, passing a Game Boy back and forth to beat each other’s Tetris high score when Will suddenly stopped after his turn, dropping the portable device onto his mattress. 

 

“Oh! I almost forgot!” He exclaimed suddenly, leaning over the side of his bed and reaching blindly under it. “You’ll never guess what I nabbed from my dad the other day.”

 

Edward folded his hands in his lap as he leaned forward curiously, trying to get a peak at whatever Will was searching for. 

 

“What is it?” the boy asked softly. 

 

“Keep your panties on, I’m trying to find it.” Will replied a little gruffly, abandoning his position in the mattress and dropping down to his knees to better dig under the bed. “I had to hide it good so the maid wouldn’t find it. I swear if she took it…” he muttered under his breath, finally grasping hold of what he was searching for. “Aha!” Will exclaimed, pulling out the magazine and dropping it down on the mattress along with himself. 

 

Edward’s heartbeat increased upon reading the title.  _ Playboy.  _

 

“Wh-what’s that?” He asked, despite knowing exactly what it was. 

 

“It’s a Playboy!” Will whispered excitedly. “You’ve never seen one?”

 

Edward bit down on his lower lip, unable to take his eyes off the scantily clad lady on the cover, her hair over teased and held in place with hairspray, pouting lips painted a deep red color. “Only...only the covers.”

 

“Shit, dude. You’re missing out.” Will picked the magazine back up, thumbing through it. “Daaaang. Check out the tits on her.” He declared, scooting closer to Edward so he could see the dirty pictures as well. 

 

Edward knew what he was seeing was wrong, but he couldn’t help but look, despite the fact that it made him a little uncomfortable. “Whoa…” he mumbled, eyes wide. 

 

“You ever have a girlfriend, Eddie?”

 

“What? Me? N-no…” as the words left his mouth he regretted it, wishing he had lied, not wanting his friend to think less of him. “You?”

 

“Pfft, Yeah. I’ve had tons of girlfriends. I’ll find a new one when school starts next week.”

 

“Yeah. Me too. Probably…”

 

Will quietly flipped a few more pages, both sets of eyes glued to the provocative photographs inside.

 

“So you’ve never, like, kissed anyone?” Will asked suddenly, side glancing at his young friend. 

 

Edward sputtered and blushed, not sure how to answer. He  _ hadn’t  _ kissed anyone. Or even gotten close. But he was so worried about impressing his friend that he didn’t want to admit the truth. He didn’t want Will to think he was a loser. 

 

Will simply laughed at his response. “It’s cool, dude. Don’t freak out. I’ve kissed like ten girls.”

 

“Really…?” Edward brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them, ankles crossed, feeling less self conscious now that Will didn’t make fun of him. “What’s it like?”

 

“Kissing? It’s fun.”

 

A hush of silence fell over the two boys for a few moments, the pop music around them seemed to disappear into the background as neither boy moved. Will still clutched the magazine in his hands, but he no longer turned the page as he stared down wordlessly at it, thumb and forefinger fidgeting at the pages corner. 

 

“Do you want to try it?” Will suddenly asked lowly, glancing back at his young friend. 

 

Edward’s heart beat steadily in his ears from the question, not quite sure if Will was asking what he  _ thought _ he was asking. He quickly averted his eyes, mentally telling himself to calm down. 

 

“Kissing? Of-of course I want to try it one day. Who doesn’t?”

 

Will placed his palm flat against the empty space between them, leaning closer to his friend, who couldn’t help but shift his gaze back. 

 

“I mean with me… Right now.”

 

“Are you...trying to make fun of me?” Edward asked, heat rising in his cheeks. He hadn’t thought about it before honestly, kissing Will. But now that the seed had been planted in his mind, he realized he wanted to. The idea alone made him feel strange, yet the curiosity of knowing what it was like to kiss someone else...to kiss  _ Will, _ left him flustered. However part of his mind was worried this was some sort of cruel test. That if he agreed that Will would laugh at him. Call him names and ridicule him. 

 

Will shook his head, placing the magazine on the other side of him. “No, I’m not.” Will shifted his weight, tucking a leg beneath his rear end to face Edward more. “I’ll give you your first kiss if you want, Eddie.”

 

Edward unconsciously wet his lips and cleared his throat, mirroring Will’s moves to turn towards his friend, though he moved much more stiffly. “Al...alright.” the young boy agreed quietly, his stomach flipping in his gut as Will was already leaning closer to him. But he stopped short.

 

“Close your eyes. That’s how it’s done.”

 

Edward swallowed thickly, but he nodded and closed his eyes softly as he was instructed to. He didn’t move, his mind racing with panic as well as excitement. Was this really about to happen? Was Will going to actually kiss him? Part of him was still ready to get punched hard in the arm.

 

But that didn’t happen. Before he knew it, he felt the other boy lean in until their lips finally touched. Edward felt like an explosion was going off in his brain from the simple kiss. Was this what love felt like? He didn’t dare move though, too scared of doing it wrong. Will was the self proclaimed expert after all, and he left the reins in his hands. The other boy gently tilted his head to one side, breathing out slowly through his nostrils as he pressed forward a little harder. A wet tongue against Edward’s lips caused him to pull back with a small gasp. 

 

“What are you doing…?” he asked nervously, his whole body feeling hot. 

 

“It’s called  _ French kissing.  _ You’re supposed to use your tongues. That’s how grown-ups do it.” 

 

Edward could feel Will’s hot breath against his face as the words left him, their mouths still just inches apart. The nervous boy nodded softly to the news, submitting himself once more to the other as he once again closed his eyes, a small breath hitching in his throat as their lips connected once again, Will’s tongue already out and pushing past Edward’s lips, moving curiously against the other’s with the hint of a moan. Edward felt his head swimming, almost dizzy as he tried his best to keep up with the other, sliding his tongue against the invading one in his mouth. It was almost strange. Or maybe just  _ different.  _ However he found himself giving in more, enjoying the soft caresses and sounds. The young boy raised his hands cautiously to Will’s shoulders, gripping tighter than he intended to, which encouraged Will, pushing forward excitedly as a little moan lingered in his throat. 

 

The thunderous sound of three solid bangs on Will’s bedroom door caused the boys to leap away from one another, both flustered and frightened from the sudden noise. Edward’s ears were ringing so loudly from the shock that he thought it might not ever go away. 

 

“William! Are you boys still up? It’s  _ late.  _ Lights out.  _ Now!”  _ Will’s father’s strong voice called out sternly from the other side of the door. Edward couldn’t have been happier that the door remained closed, his face as red as a kickball. 

 

“Y-yes, dad! Goodnight!” Will called back, voice shaky and a higher pitch than normal. As the grown man’s heavy footsteps could be heard walking back down the hall, the two boys locked eyes, a strange sigh of relief rolling through them. 

 

“Guess we should...go to sleep now.” Edward said awkwardly, not entirely sure what else to say. 

 

“Yeah. I guess so.” Will replied, tucking the magazine back under his bed and rising to his feet, walking barefoot through the plush carpeting in his bedroom to turn his stereo off and flip the light switch down, the room still illuminated softly from a few strategically placed night lights along the walls. Edward stood up and slipped into his sleeping bag he had set up on the floor earlier that evening. 

 

“Good night, Will…” the young boy practically whispered from the floor after his friend crawled back into his bed and pulled the blankets over his body. 

 

“Night…” Will countered just as quietly. Yet neither boy’s eyes closed as they laid still. Minutes passed as both boys remained unspeaking. Edward’s mind was doing cartwheels, trying to make sense of anything that just happened. It all had gone so fast. But even so, it was possibly one of the most blissful moments he had ever experienced. His lips still tingled, chest still fluttered. When he clenched his hands he could almost still feel Will’s shoulders beneath his grip. He wondered if they would ever be able do that again. He really hoped so. 

 

“Hey, Eddie?” Will’s voice caused the other boy to jump as it broke through the silence of the cool bedroom. 

 

“Y-Yeah?”

 

“...Was it nice?”

 

Edward was quiet for just a moment, wetting his lips with his tongue, recalling how Will’s felt against them.

 

“Yeah…”

 

He heard Will sigh contently, his blankets ruffling as he turned over on his side, back now to the other as he prepared to go to sleep. 

 

“Good.”

 

The next morning Edward had to go home earlier than normal, Will’s father having some sort of errands to run and he intended to bring William along. It was raining that morning, and Will and his father dropped Edward off on their way out. Edward had never sat in a car that had leather seats before. It was luxurious, but he couldn’t help notice that the back of his thighs stuck to the seat as he got out. 

 

“See you at school tomorrow.” Will said through the rolled down window, both boys sharing a little wave before his father drove off. 

 

His mother was still home when he walked in, not having left for one of her jobs yet. 

 

“I’m home.” He called out as he removed his wet shoes by the door, hearing his mother in the kitchen, wiping at his shoulders in an attempt to rid himself from a few stray rain drops that hadn’t soaked into the fabric of his shirt yet. 

 

“Did you have fun with your little friend Will, honey?” his mother asked as he stepped into the kitchen, hurrying along to cook herself some breakfast before she had to leave. His mother was tall and thin, her baggy clothes hiding exactly how thin she was. Her hair had always reminded Edward of a raven with how black and shiny it was. Though recently he had been began to notice a few greys within her thick mane. He found them pretty though, the colors contrasting greatly. 

 

Edward smiled to himself, fiddling his thumbs as he recalled the kiss from last night he and Will shared. “We had fun, yes, mama.”

 

“Did you eat?” 

 

Edward’s empty stomach growled loudly as if on cue. 

 

“I’ll take that as a no.” She finished, hastily grabbing another egg from the fridge, almost dropping it once before making it back to the stove, rambling on as she cracked the second egg into the sizzling hot pan and grabbing an extra plate. 

 

“I got your new clothes for school. I hope they all fit okay. The thrift store was pretty cleaned out, but I did what I could.”

 

“I’m sure it’s fine…” Edward didn’t want to be ungrateful, and in reality he wasn’t really, but after spending the summer with Will he couldn’t help but feel envious of how his friend’s life was. Will had everything he could ever want. Brand new. He didn’t have to wear secondhand clothes that may or may not fit. But he knew his mother worked so hard for everything they did have. He loved her so much. Everything she did it was for him, and even in his young age he recognized that. And before Will, she was all he had. 

 

“Thank you, mama.” he was sure to add. 

 

His mother flashed him a sweet smile over her shoulder before returning her attention to the eggs she scrambled, spooning a bit into each different shaped plate and bringing them over to their small dining table. 

 

“I have to work both jobs today, so I won’t be home until very late.” the raven haired woman spoke, setting a fork and plate of eggs in front of her young son before sitting down across from him. “And the weather man said it’s supposed to rain all day, so you’ll have to stay inside today. But I don’t want you cooking anything. Only sandwiches, alright? I got some peanut butter and crackers if you need a snack too. And you have to make sure you get in bed early. You have to be up at six tomorrow for school.”

 

“Yes, mama.” Edward said around a mouthful of his breakfast, quite used to his mother’s many worries as she rambled. 

 

“No knives either. Or scissors. And if you’re going to play with your paints you have to crack a window.”

 

“I know, I know. I’ll be careful. Eat your eggs before they get cold.” Edward calmly reassured his mother before she got too worked up. It was the same things he’d heard over and over, yet she still felt the need to tell him every time she was going to leave him alone in the house, even if it was only for an hour. 

 

“You’re right. I’m sorry. You’re a good boy, Edward. I just worry.” She said, looking a bit more calm now, finally working on her breakfast. 

 

It wasn’t much, the amount of food, and only took the two about a minute to finish off. 

 

“I’ll do the dishes when I get home tonight. I have to get going now, okay?” his mother said, already standing from the table. 

 

Edward followed suit and opened his arms for the hug he knew was coming. She squeezed him gently. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, mama. Have fun at work.”

 

“Always.” She replied with a weak smile, grabbing her purse from the table before giving him a quick peck on the top of his soft hair. “In bed by eight, okay?” 

 

Edward nodded obediently, though he hated having an early bedtime. He was happy to be able to stay in the house that day though.

 

***

 

The next morning, his mother woke him up in time to help get him ready. With enough time to shower and dress before eating a small breakfast to get him out to the bus stop. He had hoped that he would see Will on the bus, but it occurred to him as the large yellow vehicle left their neighborhood that Will was probably driven to school. 

 

On the bus he did recognize the other children from their neighborhood. It was as if the whole summer hadn’t happened, the children wasting no time in mocking or ignoring him. He preferred to be ignored honestly. Luckily only a few of the meaner boys said anything to him. 

 

“Nerd alert.” He heard as he stepped onto the bus, doing his best to pretend he didn’t hear the hushed chuckles that followed the remark. He sat in the front behind the bus driver, where most no one wanted to sit to avoid any unwanted attention the best he could. As he gazed out the window, mind still sleepy and waking up, he thought about Will and suppressed a smile. He couldn’t wait to see him again. 

 

There were only two fourth grade classes in their school, and luckily both boys were in the same one. Edward couldn’t have been happier, even if Will’s assigned seat was on the other side of the classroom. They didn’t have any time to talk before class, but Will smiled at Edward when he waved, causing a little fluttering feeling in his chest. 

 

The first day went on as expected, the children getting assigned their books and given thick brown paper to decorate with crayons and markers to protect the covers. Edward knew  _ exactly  _ what he was going to draw on his. The boy and his genie. Though he was sure to draw him as he did originally, and not in Will’s image, not wanting to come across as weird if he were questioned about it. Each book cover he drew a different scene of the two together, their faces always smiling. Every once in awhile he would try and glance to where Will sat, curious to what he was drawing. But he seemed to be finished much sooner than everyone else, his covers left mostly blank aside from the one word subjects that the book contained. Edward found it odd. He knew Will could draw very well, just like himself. Maybe he just didn’t feel like coloring today? 

 

Their lessons were mostly recaps of what they had learned in third grade. Multiplication, cursive, nothing too difficult. Much to his dismay, Edward was called up to the board to demonstrate a math problem. He hated when all eyes were on him, and his nerves ended up getting the best of him, the wavy haired boy tripping over his pants that were too long. He caught himself before falling, however that didn’t stop the whole class from erupting in an uproarious laughter. His cheeks flushed a deep red in his embarrassment, eyes sweeping over his delighted classmates, his heart sinking a little when even Will as laughing. 

 

“What a loser.” he heard from the back of the classroom, which only caused the mocking laughter to continue. 

 

“All right, all right. That’s enough. Settle down.” their teacher announced loudly, the chuckles slowly dying down as Edward finally approached the chalkboard. He was happy he knew the answer to the questions in front of him at least, having had enough embarrassment that morning already. He didn’t need to be called stupid  _ and  _ a loser in one moment. 

 

During lunch he was hopeful, wanting to sit next to his friend, knowing that would make everything better. But to his dismay they had assigned seating there too, and did not sit at the same table. Edward grimaced when he saw who Will  _ was  _ sitting with. Two boys from a few neighborhoods away from theirs, and who made his life a living hell in the third grade last year. They were mean and nasty down to their bones. Edward couldn’t imagine how people could derive pleasure from being cruel to another person. But these boys did. It baffled him how he could be so shunned for just being quiet and different, yet these boys had lots of friends. And to see Will talking and laughing with them from afar during lunch caused him to lose his appetite. Even feeling nauseated. He would be sure to tell Will what those boys were really like, and he felt confident that Will wouldn’t want to talk to them anymore. They were friends, after all. Best friends. 

 

After returning to class for a couple more hours, the tripping incident behind him now, it was finally time for recess. Though that wasn’t normally Edward’s favorite time of day, as he would normally spend it alone or avoiding the bullies who liked to gang up on him. But this time he was excited. He would finally be able to talk with Will.

 

The class all lined up and was shuffled outside, Edward still nowhere near Will as he was in the back of the line, they made their way outside, breaking off into groups to the playground area once they were given the go ahead from their teachers. Edward immediately looked for Will, who was already walking side by side with those bullies. He hesitated, lips tightening across his face. He had little interest in going up to those two, but he had little choice. Quietly he took long strides to catch up to the trio. 

 

“Hey.” He chimed, trying to sound cheery, all three boys looking over and stopping. 

 

“Hey, dude.” Will replied with the hint of a smile. 

 

The other two however shared a look of what Edward could only perceive as strange amusement, a scoff like laugh leaving the two of them almost in unison before looking to their small classmate. It caused his chest to tighten. 

 

“Are you actually saying hi to this dweeb? Dude, I know you’re new, but he’s the biggest loser in school.” one boy said to Will, as if Edward wasn’t standing right in front of him. 

 

“Yeah.  _ We’re _ trying to talk about cool shit.” the other boy said directly to Edward. “Shit you and your poor ass mom can’t even pretend to afford. So fuck off while we’re feeling generous. Unless you want me to give you an atomic wedgie again?”

 

“Faggot probably likes it.” the first bully added with a hint of disgust in his voice. 

 

Edward winced at the hateful words, but he looked to Will, sad eyes hopeful that his friend would stand up for him. Will was cool, the kind of kid everyone liked. If someone like Will was on his side, he’d get more respect, stop getting pushed in the halls. With Will in his life, everything would be better. 

 

“Yeah, he probably does.” Will said, crossing his arms, upper lip twitching as he turned his head to the side. 

 

“W-Will…?” the wavy haired boy stuttered quietly, voice lilting up at the end of his friend’s name. 

 

“God, I knew you were retarded, but can you seriously not take a hint? Fuck  _ off!”  _ the bigger of the two bullies growled, stepping forward and shoving Edward at the shoulders hard. The smaller boy was so distracted that he didn’t have time to brace himself, stumbling back with a short grunt as his butt hit the ground, a jolt of pain shooting through his tailbone and lower back from the impact. 

 

All three boys laughed, Edward’s eyes misting over, still too dumbfounded to talk. What was happening? Who  _ was  _ this person? Why was Will agreeing with the other two and doing nothing to help him?

 

“Later, dipshit.” It didn’t seem real. Those words came from Will.  _ His  _ Will. The trio still chuckling as they turned and walked away, leaving the wavy haired boy behind them in the dirt. 

 

Edward had had his share of disappointments in his young life. Yet he had never felt heartbreak. He had heard about it in songs and movies, always thinking it was a silly thing to say. Your heart didn’t actually  _ break.  _ But as he sat in the dirt, tears welling in his dark eyes as he watched the only friend he knew walk away from him after saying such  _ terrible  _ things to him, his chest literally ached. He just wanted to wake up in his bed, this entire thing day having been an awful dream. But the pain in his backside and wrists from when he tried to catch himself let him know this was all real.

 

The day he met Will, in the back of his mind he was worried that Will would turn on him just like all the other kids. Though after their summer together, after their  _ kiss,  _ he wasn’t worried about that anymore. Yet he had been right. And he hated it. As the reality sank in, watching Will and those boys yuck it up and chat in the distance, not even so much as offering him a single glance, Edward began to panic inwardly, knowing he was about to cry. He couldn’t cry on the playground, he’d never be able to live it down. But the tears were already coming and there was nothing he could do about it. As quickly as he could he clambered to his feet, ignoring the throbbing in his backside as he hurried back towards the building they exited from to where his teacher and her assistant stood chatting away, missing the entire event that had happened. 

 

When questioned what happened, all Edward could do was sob, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. They asked if he fell down, and he was only able to nod in response, hiccuping through his breathy suppressed cries, wiping his eyes with the back of his arm repeatedly. The young assistant teacher ushered him inside and he was allowed to sit in the empty classroom with her for the remainder of recess. His sobs did calm down eventually, but the sadness in his heart remained. He couldn’t help but think it would have been better if they never met on that summer day. If Will was just another bully on his first day of school, it would have been better. Rather than his only friend treating him so cruelly. 

 

No. Not his  _ only friend.  _ Just like before, just like always, Edward didn’t have any friends. His genie was gone, back into his lamp never to return. 

 

A small part of him hoped it would change, that Will had just gotten caught up in the moment or something and would return to his senses. Edward would have forgiven him. But as the days turned into weeks, it was always the same. Will had his new friends now. His  _ cool friends _ , and just like them, he would pick on Edward whenever he got the chance, the three often ganging up on him. 

 

That went on for years, and it left Edward wondering if he had just imagined the whole summer they shared as friends. Part of him wanted to confront Will about it in front of everyone. But he was too much of a wuss. That however didn’t stop him from imaging how it would go down if he did. 

 

Edward really did try to find someone who would replace Will in his life. Not necessarily as some sort of boyfriend or anything like that. Just a friend. He picked extra curricular classes that he thought he would possibly have some kind of common ground with other students. Art class, drama, band. Yet even the outcasts didn’t want to have anything to do with him. At this point Edward just had a reputation for being “that weird kid”, even if people had never talked to him or met him, that’s how he was seen, and he never seemed to be able to shake the image. After a while he stopped caring. Why should he bend over backwards to try and impress people who joked meanly behind his back, or more often than he liked, right in front of him? They could all go to Hell as far as he was concerned. Especially Will.

 

The worst part however, that even as they entered their senior year in highschool, Edward still found himself longing for Will from afar. The years had been beyond kind to the young man, puberty hitting him like a truck. He was tall, taller than Edward. Which was saying something, Edward having hit a growth spurt around ninth grade, and he shot up to six feet in height over one summer. Unlike Will though, he didn’t fill out. Remaining lanky and thin, his limbs long and gangly. All it took was for one kid to remark how he looked like a squid because of his thin and long legs, and the nickname stuck. Even his teachers referred to him as Squid eventually. He resented it at first, but after time he started to respond to the name, and it simply became a part of him. The only person who continued to call him Edward was his mother. 

 

It was nearing the end of senior year, and soon they would be graduating. Edward had the date marked on his calendar, and he anxiously awaited that glorious day to finally be free from the Hell he knew as high school. He’d no longer have to hide in a bathroom stall to eat his lunch in peace. No longer have to constantly look over his shoulder in the hallways between classes in fear of being snuck up on and ridiculed or worse. No longer would he be aggressively teased for his thin frame and uncut cock in the gym showers. He could just go to college and start over. No one would know his past there. Maybe he could even find a boyfriend, he thought. 

 

He’d been aware he was a homosexual for a long time now, but he didn’t dare share that with a soul, not even his mother, who he knew would accept and love him unconditionally. It was his secret for now. The last thing he needed was to provide more ammo to the assholes in his school. Still, he’d always wondered about Will. The kiss they shared didn’t last long, but Will was undoubtedly into it. He was the one who initiated it, the one who shoved his tongue in  _ his _ mouth. But for as long as they had been in school, Will had had a girlfriend. Different girls.  _ Many  _ girls. Always the prettiest ones in the school too, even though they always seemed to be much more interested in him than he was in them. And they all lined up at the chance for that title. Will was perfect, after all. Handsome, tall, charming, smart.  _ Rich.  _ He literally had it all. Jet black hair, sharp green eyes, cheekbones and lips that most women would kill for. The young man could take your breath away with a single smile. And Edward hated that he still swooned over his ex-friend turned worst enemy. He hated Will. Hated everything he put him through over the years. But he was disgustingly in love with that prick, and there was nothing he could do about that aside from loathe himself for it. 

 

It was just a few more weeks until graduation, the whole senior class a buzz with parties that they would all be attending. The biggest and most anticipated one was, of course, being thrown by Will at his home. And Edward did not receive an invitation. He was sure he was literally the only senior not invited. Not that he would have gone even if he was. That would just be asking for trouble. And he had absolutely zero interest in spending any time with  _ anyone _ at that god forsaken school. 

 

With perhaps the exception of Will…

 

Not the Will who he knew now, however. The Will from their first summer together. He genuinely missed him. And by god did he lust for that asshole. He often found himself wondering, usually at night when he was alone in the still dark of his bedroom, what it would be like to kiss Will now, now that they were all grown up. The fantasies alone caused his out of control teenage hormones to go haywire sometimes, and several times he found himself jerking off to that insufferable douche bag, only to feel intense waves of self loathing afterwards. Will didn’t deserve it. He had everything, literally  _ everything, _ and Edward didn’t want to give him even more.

 

Edward’s last period was physical education. In previous years, the class had fallen on a middle period, which he absolutely hated. Yet as his last period, it was much more tolerable, as he could linger behind and wait for most, if not all of the other boys to leave the locker room before he decided to shower and change to head home. Even alone he tried to rush it, not wanting to remain nude in the practically public setting for longer than needed. This day, just as he finished dressing in the empty locker room, his hair still slightly damp from the shower, he heard the locker room doors swing open, voices in the distance. Dread filled his entire being as he recognized exactly who those voices belonged to. It was Will and his prick friends.

 

“Shit…” he muttered to himself, trying to rush as he grabbed his backpack from his locker, slinging it over his shoulder and as quietly as he could latching it shut in hopes that the trio would somehow miss him, and he’d be able to escape.

 

As always, Edward had no such luck, the three boys talking loudly and joking about what the hell ever assholes talked about in their spare time as they rounded the corner. Will was in the lead, as always, tweedle dee and tweedle dumb on his heels, and the two stopped abruptly from Will planting his heels.

 

“Oh look! It’s Squiddie.” he laughed. “What’cha doing here, buddy? It’s getting late. Isn’t it almost your bedtime?” Will’s condescending tone irked Edward to the very core. He just wanted to get out of there.

 

“Whatever, Will…” Edward mumbled in response, eyes glued to the ground as he tried to walk right past the three, having no choice but to, as the only exit was from the way they came. But just as he almost passed by, feeling slightly hopeful for a split second, he felt Will grab his backpack and tug him backwards. He stumbled, but managed to keep his footing, and now the small hall was blocked off by the three, purposefully using their bodies to barricade him off from escaping.

 

“Hey now, what’s the rush, Squid? We just want to talk to you, that’s all.” Will said with almost a soft tone to his voice, though he was completely amused with his own bullshit, his two friends in tow snickering like the idiots they were.

 

Edward grit his teeth, but kept his gaze to the ground. He almost felt like a submissive puppy for avoiding eye contact. But the real reason behind it was because looking at Will was difficult. It was easier to  _ only  _ hate Will if he didn’t look at him. Otherwise he’d be reminded how perfectly handsome the other was, how he once kissed those lips and wanted to again, how he would beat his dick to the very thought of those sparkling green eyes.

 

“C’mon, dude… I just want to go home…” Edward mumbled, almost sounding pitiful. He was exhausted. Not from gym, but from  _ this right here. _ Nearly every day for years, literal  _ years _ he had to put up with this shit. It had been draining on him for quite a while, but it was almost his normal. Yet now that graduation was just around the corner, the end of his Hell on Earth coming into sight over the horizon, he could barely handle it anymore.

 

“I don’t see why anyone would want to go to that shithole. Honestly, if I were you, and trust me, I’m  _ so  _ glad that I’m not, I would never be in a hurry to get there. I mean, seriously, Don’t you live in a one bedroom house? Doesn’t your mom suck enough dick on the streets to afford at  _ least _ a two bedroom?”

 

The wavy haired boy’s brow knit and he glared up at his aggressor. He could take the cruel words when they were directed towards him. But talking about his beloved mother was a sore spot for him, and Will  _ knew it,  _ the smug lopsided grin on his face showing just how proud he was of pushing Edward’s buttons. 

 

“Pretty sure every guy in town’s balls are dry as fuck after your stepmom finishes with them.” He replied curtly, doing his best to relax his facial muscles, not wanting to give Will any more satisfaction that he already had. There had been a few rumors around school that his young stepmother had been carrying on an affair with their chemistry teacher. Edward didn’t know if that were true or not, but he did know Will was aware of that rumor, and if he wanted to throw down about promiscuous mothers, then he would oblige. 

 

That was the wrong thing to say however, Will’s nostrils flaring at the back talk, his toadies chuckling. 

 

“Oh shit,” one of them said. “Squid’s got a death wish.” He almost sounded impressed.

 

“The fuck did you say to me?” Will questioned bluntly, his previous amused expression having morphed into a livid one. God...even when he was about to punch Edward right in the face he looked handsome.

 

“N-nothing…” Edward mumbled, averting his eyes once more and taking a step back.

 

“No. I said  _ What the fuck did you just say to me?”  _ Will repeated himself, stepping forward right along with the other. “You think you’re fucking funny, faggot?” 

 

A hard shove to Edward’s shoulder accompanied the derogatory insult, quickly followed by another which caught the young man off guard. 

 

“I--don’t… I didn’t say anything, okay? I’m sorry…” Edward felt fucking pathetic. But apologizing was better than getting punched in the mouth. He scowled, staring at the ground, teeth grinding together.

 

Will scoffed with a short breathy laugh, shaking his head, regaining his composure once more. Though he was still in Edward’s face, not backing down.

 

“Who gives a fuck what you think, anyway? You’re just a pathetic little virgin.” Will crossed his arms over one another, his utter amusement having returned. One thick brow quirked and he angled his neck, trying to force Edward to look at him. “I bet you’ve never even kissed a girl, have you?”

 

The fire growing in Edward’s gut at that audacious question was almost too much, hearing Will’s voice in his head, offering to kiss him. Will  _ actually  _ kissing him. And he some how had the nerve to taunt him to his face? He had had enough. He shot Will the most defiant glare he could muster, staring him straight in the eyes. 

 

“No, William. I haven’t… kissed… a  _ girl.”  _ he spoke slowly, loudly, annunciating choice words dramatically, the look in his eyes threatening to out  _ their _ secret. 

 

Will stared back, thinking,  _ glaring.  _ The silent moment only lasted for literal seconds, but to Edward it felt like an eternity, not sure exactly how the other would react. He watched Will’s upper lip twitch, and for a split second he thought he had won, fully expecting Will to back down and retreat. But without warning, Will advanced on him, forcefully slamming him against the nearby wall of lockers, Edward crying out in surprise. It took him a second to even realize what happened. Will’s left forearm pinned him against the wall by his neck, right hand fisting around his collar, his toned body pressing against his thin frame to prevent him from escaping. 

 

“You shut the  _ fuck _ up!” Will barked through his clenched teeth. He was absolutely seething. 

 

Edward was honestly terrified. He’d never seen the other lose his temper so severely. Even his two friends were taken aback by the sudden outburst, their chuckling stopping as they watched on silently. Edward gasped, hands raising instinctively to grip at Will’s forearms in a vain attempt to pry his strong arms off. 

 

“D-don’t—please…” he choked it, air half cut off from the arm that pressed against his throat. But Will didn’t move in the slightest, firmly pressing against his body. To his absolute horror, as Will’s body heat penetrated his own, his intoxicating scent filling his nostrils from being so close, Edward felt his cock throb, slowly filling with blood as it came to life against the other. His brow furrowed in his distress, knowing full well that Will could feel it against his pelvis. His eyes shot pleadingly to Will, ready to be beaten to a pulp, to be called out for the faggot he was.

 

But that didn’t happen. Will stared sternly back for a moment, his lips tight across his face, gorgeous green eyes shifting back and forth as they switched between looking at each of Edward’s dark irises. With no warning, Will released him with a snort, Edward stumbling to one side and losing his footing, hitting the hard tiled ground with a sharp gasp, too surprised to not glance up at the other young man who was already turning away from him.

 

“Let’s go...” Will said to his confused friends in almost an eerily calm tone. 

 

The two were dumbfounded at the events they witnessed, none of it making any sense, and they stood, lips flapping.

 

“Uhh, we’re just gonna leave him?” one idiot questioned.

 

“I mean, we could--” the second mumbled, only to be caught off by their leader.

 

“I said _ let’s go _ , shit for brains.” Will was already walking away, back down the hall where they came from, both other boys wincing as they followed suit, possibly a little frightened themselves after witnessing Will’s quick and intense temper.

 

Edward could only watch as they retreated. He didn’t know what to think. His humiliation took a backseat to how utterly confused he was. Everything escalated so quickly, happened so fucking fast, only to end with him getting a boner and practically tossed to the ground. The way Will stared at him in that moment as he was held forcefully against the lockers was so fierce that even recalling it sent a shiver through Edward’s spine as he was left alone. His erection had already died back down, thankfully. If he  _ could _ be thankful about anything in that moment, it was that. No matter how many times he went over what just happened in his head, it still didn’t make any sort of sense. There was nothing left to do but climb to his feet and go home now. 

 

Much to his surprise, Will and his goons did not approach him the next day. Or the day after that. In fact, they left him alone entirely. Maybe what Edward said  _ had _ scared the other young man off. Sure, Will could deny that they ever shared a kiss that summer, but rumors would spread like wildfire if it were to even be mentioned in front of another student. Will knew that. Gossip was a huge thing amongst the teenagers at their school. Edward almost wished he had a backbone and would have threatened him with their secret  _ years  _ ago. In hindsight he didn’t really know why he didn’t. Part of him almost assumed that Will had entirely forgotten about it. But the fiery look in his eyes made it clear he had not. Still though, he wasn’t able to make sense of why Will didn’t just punch him in the gut right then and there. He must have felt repulsed when he felt Edward’s erection against him and wanted to remove himself from the situation. That had to have been it. 

 

With some peace finally delivered to him, graduation came and went. His life in Hell was finally at an end, and he would never have to see any of those assholes ever again. It was relieving to say the least. Finally he could start college and just move on with his adult life. For once he was optimistic. He did wish he could afford to go off to a university and leave that shitty town, but community college would have to do. As long as he was free. 

 

Through the grapevine he heard that Will had gone off to the east coast to attend an Ivy League school. Typical. But at least he would never have to see him again. All he had left was his memories. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading. I hope to have chapter 4 out soon!
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr, if you want! www.fishkybuns.com


	4. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Will meet again in during their college years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I royally bummed myself out writing this chapter. But my lord do I love writing Edward and Will together. Will is such a devil.

Adulthood had not been the saving grace that Edward had thought it would be. He assumed once he got out of college that everything would be different, easier,  _ happier _ . And yet, as he stood underneath an umbrella in the drizzling rain that Spring day, watching the coffin that contained his mother’s body slowly lower into the ground, he would have given anything to go back in time and relive those years he thought he despised so much. 

 

She had began to grow ill during his second year of college. It seemed she had caught a nasty cold that just didn’t want to subside. Insisting she was fine and it was just a little cold, his mother put off seeing a doctor for months. She had always been thin. Lithe and long, like an elf, Edward always thought. But she had lost an alarming amount of weight over the course of one month. Edward finally had enough and decided he would put his foot down, drag her to a doctor if that’s what it took. And when he came home that morning from work, he had a speech planned that he would stick to, and refuse to take “no” for an answer, dragging her to the car if he had to. Yet that morning he had found her collapsed on the floor of their kitchen when he walked in. She was conscious, but she didn’t respond to him when he rushed to her side. Or more so she couldn’t, wheezing and hacking, her eyes barely open. Edward followed behind the ambulance in his rundown car, and was instructed to wait upon arrival. He was terrified, thinking she had developed pneumonia as she never rested to heal properly, continuously working despite her ailment. Edward had told her she needed to take time off. He had a job now, even if it was only at a coffee shop overnight, he made enough money so that she could quit one of hers. Yet she insisted that she was the parent and needed to take care of them. He wished he had been more stern with her when he was sitting with his face in his palms that night in the ER waiting room. 

 

It was such a relief to finally be allowed to see her, but the sullen look that hid behind his mother’s forced smile told him something was wrong. He would never forget the look in her eyes when he sat at her bedside, his hand in hers as she told him that she had been diagnosed with lung cancer. She was so together. So  _ strong.  _ Edward wished he could be as half as strong as her. 

 

It didn’t even feel real when he heard the word  _ cancer.  _ For a moment he had thought he heard her wrong. His heart sunk. His mother had never smoked a cigarette in her life. How could something like this happen? At that point he had still been optimistic though. Lots of people were diagnosed with cancer, and plenty of people beat it. 

 

“So...what happens now?” he asked her quietly, studying her face for an answer. “Do you have to do chemo or...or is there some other kind of treatment?”

 

She hadn’t answered him right away. When she looked away from him he knew something was very wrong. 

 

“I...won’t be doing any treatments.” She stated bluntly. 

 

Edward furrowed his brow and leaned closer, trying to make sense it all. “What do you mean? Why not?”

 

“Honey…” she squeezed his hand, he could feel her trembling. He squeezed back. “It’s...too late for that. I’ve had this...for a—a while now it seems. It’s very...advanced. The doctors said…” she paused. She was so used to protecting her son all these years, and the urge to do so was still inside of her. Yet in that moment, she knew she couldn’t hide the truth from him, couldn’t sugarcoat it for the sake of his feelings. He was an adult now, and he needed to know, even if it was difficult.

 

“The doctors said I only have a few months, baby.”

 

Edward was instantly in tears before she even finished speaking, almost to the point of hysterics. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. The young man didn’t know if he did it on his own, or if his mother had pulled him to her, but he ended up laying against her chest as she laid in the hospital bed, petting his hair and telling him that everything would be alright. Somehow she didn’t shed a single tear. It was like it wasn’t even a surprise to her, like she had always known. Edward assumed it was perhaps from the shock as he laid unmoving against her fragile body, his tears finally calming to sniffling after a while, mind struggling to process the news. But as she continued to reassure  _ him,  _ he felt like the most selfish son in the world. Edward should have been the one to comfort her. To hold her and tell her everything would be alright. 

 

Edward did all he could for his mother in those final months, never leaving her side unless he had to work or to go to school or to buy groceries for them. Her deep black hair had turned quite gray over the past few years, and she came up with the idea of dying it. It was something she never considered before, probably due to the little funds their small family had, but Edward didn’t question it. If she wanted to dye her hair he would help her. 

 

“Do you want to do yours, too?” She had asked before he left to buy the supplies they would need. 

 

“Oh. I never really thought about it. Should I?”

 

“I think it’d be fun. Don’t you? We can both have a new look.”

 

Edward wasn’t entirely sold on the idea, having no clue on what color he would even do. But he said he would look around and see if any color jumped out at him. And as he stood in the grocery store aisle, clutching a box of black hair dye in his hands, eyes sweeping across the dozens models on the front of the boxes, his gaze stopped on a particular color. An unnatural shade of teal. That color had always been his mother’s favorite. As he picked it up, turning it in his hand a few times to read the writing on the box, his lips pursed as he mulled it over, he decided that he would do it. The shade was light enough that if he didn’t like it, he could simply change it back with no problems, he thought.

 

That night, as they helped each other in dying their hair, it was like nothing was wrong. For the first time in months his troubles took a backseat in his brain, the two laughing and smiling as the thick scent of chemicals hung in the air of their small house.

 

That was all he could think of as he tossed his white rose onto her coffin as it sat nestled deep within the ground. Though no tears came now as he silently watched as dirt slowly covered the delicate flower, the coffin,  _ his mother.  _ The past few months he had done almost nothing but cry. Inwardly he thought that perhaps he was simply out of tears. Or that his mind was shutting down that portion of his brain to protect it’s host from throwing himself into the six foot hole in his grief.

 

That night, as he returned to his empty home for the first time, everything felt so surreal. He realized then and there that he would never see her again standing in the kitchen, overcooking their eggs, rushing around in a hurry to get out the door on time to make it to work on time. He’d never see that sweet smile again, feel her arms around him, hear her squeaky little laugh that she always tried to suppress before she would inevitably snort. He hadn’t eaten that day. And to be quite honest he couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten. At only nineteen he had planned the funeral on his own while still attending his shitty job. The young man had no choice. The realization that he was on his own now had slowly sunk in, and as much as he wanted to just quit his job and curl into a ball in the dark, he couldn’t. His mother wouldn’t have wanted that. He had to be strong like her.

 

He did however stop attending classes at his community college. There was no way that he could concentrate. And as a few weeks passed, as he struggled to learn how to budget things, to pay bills on his own. At first he thought it would be temporary, and that he would continue his education after he had some amount of time to heal. But as he crunched numbers, he was sad to realize he couldn’t afford it. And on top of that, he couldn’t afford to pay the rent any longer in he and his mother’s home for long, even if he did stop paying his tuition. 

 

Due to the unfortunate circumstances, his landlord let him out of their lease without it being a problem. He was grateful for that. The last thing he needed was some sort of mark against him as he entered adulthood. Thought it pained him to leave, in a way he knew it was better. The house was filled with so many memories, and it was as if the ghost of his mother haunted every single room, every piece of furniture. After responding to a few ads in the newspaper, he was able to secure a new apartment to live in, a couple of students looking for a roommate to make their rent cheaper. The apartment complex was old, and things were constantly in need of repair there, but for the price, especially split three ways, he couldn’t complain.

 

And even if he could, there was no one to listen.

 

His new roommates were nice enough at first. A pair of young men around his age who attended a nearby college, renting an apartment together so to save on money by not staying in the dorms. But some tension built as the two were absolutely disgusting when it came to their cleaning habits and doing chores. And on top of that they were  _ loud.  _ Edward worked overnight, and they both knew that he needed to sleep during the day. Yet they showed him no such courtesy. Hollering at sports games, having their friends over at all hours of the day. If the two weren’t in class they were most likely to be drinking, which only made things worse. Edward tried once to reason with them, but being two against one he didn’t get far. All he could do was buy a set of ear plugs and live off of sporadic naps. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to do as the months passed, but there was little he could do. He couldn’t just up and quit and move back home, like some people his age would do. There was no home to return to. All he could do was work as many hours as he possibly could, pay his bills, and save whatever money was left over at the end of the month in hopes of getting out of there one day. It was a vague plan with no coherent outcome, but at the time, it was all he had.

 

That evening, as he left for work, nearly delirious from small amount of sleep he had been getting, he called out to say goodbye before walking out the door. It was not something he did with his new roommates. No, it was something he would always do with his mother. It caused him to wince, his chest physically aching when he realized it. As quickly as he could he slammed the door behind him and locked it. Looking up to the sky, his eyes misted over. He hadn’t believed in heaven or God for as long as he could remember, but the thought of his mother looking down on him was comforting in its own morbid way. The hint of a smile hit his lips, though it was pained and full of sorrow. He missed her so much, and even though she was gone, he still felt she was all he had. “I’m off to work, mama…” the young man muttered under his breath before finally heading to the coffee shop. 

 

Time always passed by so slowly at his job, not many people outside of a few college students who needed a pick-me-up for an all-nighter seeking coffee in the middle of the night, so there wasn’t much to do. In his state that was both a blessing and a curse however. He was happy to be able to relax somewhat, but the lack of stimulation made it difficult to stay awake, even after downing a coffee or two himself. Most of his time was spent cleaning or leaning against the countertop behind his register eyes glazed over as he spaced out. The girl who worked alongside him was nice enough, and he liked her just fine surprisingly. But she mostly worked in the back room, preparing and baking goods for the morning rush. Though if several customers did come in, she would come up to lend him a hand.

 

“I’m going to take my lunch now, Edward. I’ll be back in thirty minutes.” she called out to him from the front door as she removed her hat and apron.

 

“Alright, enjoy your break…” he replied robotically, fidgeting with a napkin holder from his boredom. They hadn’t had a customer in hours, and there was only so much cleaning and straightening up one could do. As soon as she left he sighed quietly, glancing around the small establishment to see if there was anything he missed. Edward puttered around the shop for a little while, straightening a few things, filling up sugar containers with little packets, and simply pacing around mindlessly. He supposed he could vacuum again, though it would be pointless. He had to keep moving around though, or he was worried he would fall asleep standing up. Once his coworker returned from her lunch, he would take his, and he already had plans of taking a power nap in his car in hopes of perking himself up a bit.

 

Rounding the counter, he made his way into the front of the small shop, lifting the chairs from the ground and placing them upside down on the tables so he could vacuum once more. He always left a few untouched though, just incase a customer or two came in so they would have somewhere to sit. Heading into the back to grab the vacuum cleaner, he heard a small chime from the front door. It didn’t even occur to him that it could be a customer, assuming it was likely his coworker returning after forgetting her something or just returning a few minutes early. Tilting the vacuum back on its hind wheels, he casually made his way back to the front, stopping short when he realized there was a man standing in the restaurant, leaning down and examining the few baked goods in the glass case. 

 

“Oh,” he muttered, quickly parking the old vacuum cleaner to the side. “Welcome, what can I get--” Edward stopped short, the man whose face was currently obstructed by the glass case standing straight up once he heard the voice of the employee. His mouth dropped open for a moment when he realized exactly who he was staring at.

 

“W-Will…?” he sputtered out before realizing it, pulse already increasing in speed. It took him a moment to recognize him, but it was  _ definitely  _ Will.

 

Will looked annoyed for a moment, head shaking gently from one side to the other, confused as to how the teal haired man behind the counter even knew his name. The second it clicked in his head his thick eyebrows popped up on his face, green eyes practically sparkling.

 

“Holy shit. Squid? Is that you?” he laughed, but it wasn’t the same mean laugh Edward had grown accustomed to from when they were in high school. “Man, what’d you do to your hair? I almost didn’t even recognize you!” the young man leaned against the counter that separated the too, his perfectly straight teeth on display through his grinning lips.

 

“I uh...dyed it.” Edward replied stupidly. 

 

“Yes, I can see that. It’s kinda weird.” Will stated, lips pursing out before his head tilted gently to one side. “...I like it though. It suits you.” 

 

Will winked at him, and Edward felt his heart jump in his chest. God, he was more handsome than ever before, and it was almost unnerving. Will had always been charming when he wanted to be (though it was never directed towards himself in the past), and for a brief second, Edward almost forgot that this was the same man who made his youth completely miserable.

 

“Th-thanks… Um,” Edward fidgeted, gaze shifting to the side. He wished his coworker hadn’t left for her break a few minutes ago. Otherwise he could have made some sort of excuse and hide in the backroom while she waited on him. In his awkward moment of silence, he wondered what he should do. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t have fantasies of telling Will off in some sort of way for how he treated him in high school. But in those fantasies, Will wasn’t smiling brightly at him, almost looking  _ pleased  _ to see him. He couldn’t help but wonder what he was even doing back in town anyway. Last he heard Will was on the the East Coast getting his law degree or something like that. 

 

“You always were quiet. Good to see some things never change.” Will said through his amused grin. “You don’t seem too happy to see me, though.”

 

Edward couldn’t help but scoff at the remark, head snapping back towards the other man.

 

“You think?” he spat out sarcastically, sounding far more annoyed than he thought he would. Quickly he regained his composure, a quick sigh escaping him. “You came in for coffee, right? What kind do you want?”

 

“Oh come on, Squiddie… Don’t be like that. Here, tell you what. I’ll buy you a coffee too and we can sit together and catch up. It’s pretty dead in here. I’m sure you could take a break.”

 

Edward stared silently at the other man, dumbfounded for a moment. “What on  _ Earth  _ makes you think I’d want to do that?”

 

Will’s sickening smirk never left his stupidly handsome face, and it pissed Edward off more than it should have. “Well, why wouldn’t you?”

 

“Are you kidding me right now?” Edward retorted immediately, feeling his temper rising.  “Will, you made my life  _ miserable  _ in school.”

 

“You’re going to hold that against me after all this time? We were just kids back then.”

 

“...It was two years ago.”

 

Will’s grin slowly fell, and he nodded, straightening his back, posture as impressive as always. “Okay, you’re right. You’re right.” Will raised his hands defensively, voice going up an octave as he echoed himself. “I was pretty nasty back then. I can admit that.”

 

That’s putting it mildly, Edward thought inwardly. But before he could spit out some sarcastic remark, Will continued. 

 

“Would it make you feel better to know I’m sorry?”

 

Edward exhaled swiftly through his nostrils. What difference did it make if Will was sorry  _ now.  _ “Whatever, man.” he muttered out, averting his gaze once again. 

 

“I really am, you know. You didn’t deserve what we—what  _ I  _ put you through. I always thought to myself that if I saw you again I’d apologize to you.”

 

Edward frowned at the apologetic words. But it did feel...nice to hear them. Will was always good with words, something Edward lacked. And even if it was only two years ago, it almost felt like an eternity now, after everything he had been through. He realized in that moment that this was the most he had even spoken with another person in months. Perhaps it was that crippling loneliness that swayed him in that moment. Or maybe it was that Will actually seemed genuine. 

 

“You’re right. I  _ didn’t. _ ” he said curtly, but then his expression softened, allowing his gaze to find its way back to the other man. “But...thanks, I guess… for apologizing.”

 

Will smiled softly in response. “Large black. Sit with me for a few minutes. Please? For  _ old  _ times sake.” He finally said, the annunciation on “old” accompanied with the look in the handsome man’s green eyes made Edward feel weak. 

 

_ God dammit… _

 

“Fine…” he mumbled in an almost defeated manner, before turning to grab two large paper cups and a pot of brewed coffee, filling them both to the brim with the steaming liquid. He wanted to think it was a bad idea, he really did. But what else did he have going for him? The man was already falling asleep at work, completely miserable and stuck in his life. Having a conversation with his seemingly remorseful ex-bully couldn’t possibly make things worse. Edward didn’t even bother ringing the coffee up on his register, carefully carrying both cups as he rounded the counter and stepped into the dining area of the shop and placing them down on a small round table. Will was already moving to sit as he did. Edward slumped down into the seat with a little groan, his body exhausted. 

 

“So how’s your mom?” was the first thing out of Will’s mouth as he lifted the hot coffee to his lips, eyes glued to the other’s face while he sipped noisily at it. 

 

Edward’s heart sank, expression falling right along with it. Of all the times for Will not to ramble on about himself, it would be now. He couldn’t fault the man though. He couldn’t have known. 

 

“She um...she passed away about six months ago actually…” the words tiredly fell from his lips as he kept his heavily lidded eyes focused on the cup in front of him, folding his hands in his lap, one knee bobbing up and down beneath the table. “Cancer…” he answered preemptively, knowing that it would be a follow up question. It always was when when people heard she was dead. 

 

Will placed the cup back down on the table, his expression completely shocked, thick brows raised high on his face. “Oh shit. I’m… really sorry to hear that.”

 

“Yeah, well…” Edward mumbled. He didn’t want to talk about it. It was all he thought about already. Not so much about her death. But about her. His life had been so empty without her since she passed.  

 

“Goddamn. Now I feel like an asshole for saying anything.”

 

Edward shook his head, shrugging weakly. “It’s fine. You didn’t know. How’s uh, how’s your degree coming? I heard you were getting your law degree or something?” the young man steered the conversation back to Will and his life. If nothing else, this would at least be a decent distraction from his problems. 

 

Will was not stupid. He could see the conversation was making Edward uncomfortable, and he rolled with it when Edward changed the subject. 

 

“I was going to pursue law. But I decided to get a business degree instead. Be an entrepreneur. Law seemed interesting at first, but after talking it over with my dad, I decided to follow in his footsteps. Run my own businesses, be my own boss. Not to mention everyone else’s. Seemed more up my alley.”

 

“I could see you as a lawyer though, honestly. Takes a real asshole to be a lawyer.” Edward replied dryly, a weird little smirk forming on his lips from the remark. He was teasing mostly, but calling Will an asshole right to his face felt good in a strange way. 

 

“That may be so, but it also takes a real asshole to run a business.” the handsome man replied without missing a beat, not at all affected by being outwardly insulted by the other. In fact he seemed rather proud of the fact, a devious little grin on his face. 

 

The front door swung open, a small bell chiming through the shop accompanying it caused Edward to glance up, seeing his coworker returning from her short lunch break. She looked a bit surprised to see him sitting and talking with a customer, as it was something the quiet man didn’t normally do. 

 

“Oh. Hey. I’m back. You can go on your lunch now if you want. I’ll watch the front.” She said with a little smile, tapping her fingers on the table as she walked past the two seated men. 

 

“Ah, okay. Thanks.”

 

Will watched her quietly as she disappeared into the back room, waiting for her to be home before he spoke. 

 

“She’s pretty cute.”

 

“I guess so, yeah.”

 

“Have you ever asked her out?”

 

Edward simply shook his head. “Nah. Not my type really.”

 

“And what exactly  _ is  _ your type?” Will asked bluntly, leaning forward a few inches. 

 

_ You _ , was his immediate reaction in his head. Of course he didn’t say that though. He merely sipped from his coffee, placing it down with a small hum. “That’s not something I wish to discuss.” He replied calmly, face stoic and emotionless. He had no intentions in discussing his love life, or lack thereof, with Will. 

 

Will grinned and leaned his elbows on the table, chin in both palms. “Never were much of a ladies man, were you?”

 

Edward scowled for a second, brow twitching downward. He didn’t like where this conversation was going. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Will sat back up in his chair, a curious little smirk on his lips. He always looked so amused with himself. It seemed that hadn’t changed much. “Don’t be so defensive. We’re just two old buddies having a chat. I was merely stating that you didn’t have a lot of girlfriends in high school. That’s all.”

 

The sound of footsteps behind the counter caused Will to glance up at the young lady who Edward worked with. He shot her a sly smile before returning his attention to the man he sat with. 

 

“You’re on your lunch now, right? Why don’t you step outside with me and have a cigarette. It’s a nice night.”

 

Edward shifted in his seat, mulling the idea over for a moment. Though he felt guilty about it, he did enjoy a cigarette every now and then to calm his nerves. If he had extra pocket money, he’d probably smoke a lot more. 

 

“Alright… I can’t smoke in the front though. We have to go around the back. That cool?” Edward stated, already rising from his seat, William following right along with him. 

 

“That’s perfect.” the handsome man replied charmingly, leaving his coffee on the table and allowing Edward to take the lead, following him out a side door and along the brick wall to the back. Once they were sandwiched between the back of the building and the fence that held the dumpsters, Edward spun on his heel to lean against the shop’s wall. It wasn’t the most pleasant of places to be, but as an employee if he were go smoke where customers could see him, he could possibly be reprimanded, and that was the last thing he needed.

 

Will pulled a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket, shuffling the small box and pulling two cigarettes out between his lips, wasting no time in lighting them both with his zippo lighter. He pinched one between his thumb and forefinger, offering it to the teal haired man. 

 

Edward felt his cheeks flush at the act, finding it sexier than he would have liked to admit. “Th-thanks…” he mumbled, taking the small lit stick and bringing it to his lips, taking a slow long drag. As the smoke filled his lungs he felt a wave of ease hit him, closing his eyes for a moment to enjoy the blissful feeling, exhaling slowly through his nostrils. Once he opened his eyes, a small breath caught in his throat when he saw Will was looking at him, eyes slitted with that cocky confidence. 

 

“I really do like that hair on you. So. No girlfriend, then. What about a boyfriend?”

 

Edward choked on the smoke he had been inhaling at the blunt question. And all Will could do was laugh in delight at the reaction he received. The teal haired man didn’t want to give an answer to that, but the way Will was looking at him, eyes twinkling along with his smile, he felt weak. 

 

“N-nah. Not right now…” he replied vaguely, knowing there was no use in lying about his sexual preferences at this point. Will wasn’t stupid after all, the two had shared a kiss, not to mention that horrifying moment they had in the locker room where Edward got hard as a rock when Will’s body was pressed against him. 

 

“Yep… seeing you again sure brings back memories.”

 

Edward could say the same, though most of his were negative. Still, curiosity bubbled in his gut as Will stood in front of him. “Like what?” he asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as he possibly could, dark eyes settling on those green ones. He had a habit of misreading situations, and didn’t want to over analyze anything. He felt a bit annoyed with himself for even toying with the idea of Will being possibly interested in him, but he couldn’t help himself in that moment. He had thought Will was good looking in high school, but in the the two years they spent apart, Will was no longer a handsome teenager. He was a  _ man _ . Tall, fit, almost unbearably sexy.

 

“That kiss, for one. You know you were the first boy I’d ever kissed.” Will stated smoothly, stepping a little closer to the apron clad man. 

 

“Y-Yeah? I kinda thought you had forgotten all about that, to be honest…” Edward tried to sound casual, but he was obviously a bit flustered, purposefully avoiding those dangerous green eyes once again. After the words left him he wished he had said something cooler, something witty and snappy. Like  _ “Oh, there’s been more after me?”  _ Though it was too late now. Still, it didn’t matter, Will seeming receptive to his choice words all the same. 

 

Flicking his half smoked cigarette to one side, Will stepped closer still, and Edward couldn’t stop himself from looking at him now. 

 

“Oh come on now. There’s no way I could ever forget kissing  _ you _ , Squiddie.”

 

That was all it took, the deep tone of his voice, that fiery look in his eyes, and Edward was done for. As Will advanced on him, the two men coming face to face, Edward allowed the cigarette between his fingers to fall to the ground, raising his hands to rest against the other man’s firm chest, the softest of moans escaping from him. He didn’t even question what was happening as Will’s body against his, tongue sliding in his mouth. He was so alone, depressed beyond what any words could describe, and if Will wanted him, he would let him have him. His hands slid up the man’s chest, looping around his neck so he could feel his warmth more against him, pulling him closer desperately, Will pinning him against the wall with his entire being. It felt good, his mind finally shutting 

up for a second, not worrying about bills or roommates or if he would have enough money to put gas in his car at the end of the week. Will’s hands traveled along his waist and to his hips, pushing his already growing erection against his. The shorter man groaned hotly at the sensation, kissing the other with more fervor.

 

He hadn’t kissed anyone since Will when they were children that one summer night. During his first year of college he thought he had a thing going with another freshman, but when Edward finally decided to nut up and say something to that young man, he had been shot down. It wasn’t his finest moment, but the young man was at least nice about it. But none of that mattered now as the two melted against one another, their tongues gliding fluidly against each other’s as if they had been lovers for years. 

 

The teal hair man groaned pitifully, wincing as Will bit down hard on his lower lip and pulled, an electric shock shooting through his loins at the new sensation. 

 

“Goddamn, Squiddie…” Will grumbled hotly, his lips and teeth finding their way to Edward’s neck, biting, pulling, sucking. Edward’s eyes fluttered shut as he gripped tightly at the back of Will’s light jacket, the abused flesh became tender the more Will toyed with it with his teeth. Will seized the other man’s hips in his steel like grip, steadily grinding against him with his hardness, and all Edward could do was squirm and gasp, holding on to Will tightly as if he were afraid he’d literally float away from the electric sensations. 

 

“Fuck...You’re  _ killing  _ me right now…” Will mumbled, lips vibrating against the other man’s reddened skin. “I’m getting flashbacks to the locker room. Do you remember? I swear to god, if my friends weren’t there I would have fucked you right against the lockers.”

 

“Shit…” Edward moaned the word, eyes rolling back his his head for a moment, overwhelmed with his arousal, already breathing steadily through his parted lips. 

 

“I can fuck you right here.” Will whispered seductively against Edward’s over sensitive ear before tracing a tongue along the folded cartilage. It wasn’t a suggestion or a question. More of a factual statement. 

 

“Sl-slow it down…” Edward gasped out in response. “We can’t do that here… and besides—“ the teal haired man cut himself off, biting down on his lower lip before he could finish his thought. 

 

Will slid a hand between their bodies, palming Edward’s confined erection that strained almost painfully against his slacks. If Edward hadn’t stopped talking on his own, that certainly would have done the trick. His head knocked back against the brick wall with a little thud, but he couldn’t even focus on that as Will rubbed his cock through his trousers, the taller man wetting his lips, hungrily eyeing every subtle muscle twitch in the other man’s face. 

 

“C’mon, baby. Don’t make me beg. I know you’ve always wanted me. Even when we were kids, I knew. You think I didn’t catch you staring all the time?” he growled with a fierce look in his sparkling eyes. “It’ll be quick. I’ll just turn you around, get you nice and wet...slide it in there good and deep…”

 

“Christ, Will—“ Edward groaned lowly from the dirty words. He could let him.  _ Should _ let him, honestly. But a bubble of worry lingered in his gut at the thought along with the excitement and intrigue he felt. He was by all means a virgin. And losing it outside his place of work next to a dumpster didn’t exactly paint the perfect scene. With his luck in love however, or any relationship for that matter, he wondered if the chance to sleep with someone, especially someone like  _ Will  _ would ever arise again anytime soon. Not to mention the blood flooding his dick was making it more difficult to be rational. 

 

“I—I dunno…” Edward protested quietly, his hands finding their way to the Will’s shoulders, hands trembling as he gripped tightly. “I haven’t ever—“ he admitted softly, teeth gnawing into his lower lip. Slowly his eyes found their way back to Will’s face, almost expecting to be laughed at for his vague confession. 

 

“Shit, you serious…? You’re a virgin?” Will questioned, hand stilling against Edward’s cock. Edward wanted to avert his gaze, but William was right in his face.

 

“Y-Yeah…” he replied softly, feeling almost ashamed, even though he knew he shouldn’t. Still, his cheeks burned red hot, heart rhythmically hammering against his ribs, his cock harder than he could ever recall it being. 

 

Will wet his lips, eyes thinning in an almost mischievous way. “Oh,  _ Eddie _ , the things I’m gonna do to you…” he sneered out a hint of a growl behind his husky voice.

 

His name on Will’s lips caused Edward to literally shudder, and before he knew it, Will’s lips were on his again, devouring him entirely. Heated, messy, needy. Edward was spiraling, all the attention and affection he craved finally hitting him full force, hand delivered to him with a perfect bow on top. He gasped, pulling away from that fevered mouth. 

 

“—Do it…” The words fell from his lips so confidently that he was almost surprise that they came from him, hands gripping the muscle along either side of Will’s neck, feeling his radiating heat beneath the pads of his thumbs. He wanted to. Wanted to get fucked by that man. Even now he realized, as Will’s eyes bore into his very soul, that he was still helplessly in love with the fool. 

 

Will needed nothing more, one strong hand clamping around Edward’s thin wrist almost painfully tight, forcing him to let go, spinning him around in one swift motion and pressing him against the wall. Edward’s fingertips pressed against the cold stone of the wall, head swimming from how fast everything was moving. Will’s hands were fumbling with the button of his slacks, easily unfastening them. Edward gasped as Will tugged them down in one fell motion, the cool air of the night against his exposed backside causing a chill to roll through them. He suddenly felt Will’s thick hand grip him by the chin, it was forceful, dominant. With a few caresses against his lips, Edward realized what the man wanted, opening his mouth and allowing the other man access. 

 

“Get ‘em wet for me, baby…” Will cooed behind him, toying with Edward’s tongue with his middle and forefinger. Edward’s lips clamped around the fingers in his mouth, a soft shudder rolling through him as he sucked softly at the digits that invaded his mouth. Fuck, this was really happening. 

 

“ _ Good, _ that’s so good…” Will practically purred before slipping his fingers from the maw of the other, Edward moaning softly upon their exit. One hand pushed down on the base of Edward’s neck and shoulders, while the other, fingers slick with saliva glided down, Edward’s reflexes causing him to recoil as he felt one slipping between his cheeks. 

 

“Uh uh…” Will tisked, his grip on the shorter man’s neck tightening. “Stick your ass out.”

 

Edward took in a shaky breath and did his best to comply, flushed cheek pressing against the cold bricks that he leaned against, arching his lower back. He bit down on his lower lip, eyes screwing shut as he felt a single digit slip into him. 

 

“That’s it… See? You can take it…” Will growled, forcing his finger deeper inside of the other man, barely giving him time to adjust before he slid the digit out, his middle finger now pressing against soft flesh of Edward’s hole, two fingers easing slowly inside. 

 

Edward sputtered and gasped. It didn’t hurt, but it was an unfamiliar sensation. Tight and intense. He was almost surprised how his body flexed and became accustomed to the intrusion. How well Will’s two fingers fit nestled inside of him. But even just the two digits felt  _ big _ . His pulse drummed in his ears, anxious and yet curious about what was to come. 

 

“G-god..  _ Will…”  _ Edward whimpered quietly, not realizing he kept squeaking out the other man’s name again. 

 

“You like saying my name, don’t you? You’re gonna be screaming it soon...” the lustful words dripped from Will’s lips like honey laced with poison, curling his fingers in the tightness of Edward’s insides before pulling them out, the sound of his zipper hitting both their ears. Pulling out his engorged dick, he gripped it, giving it a few lazy tugs before tapping it against solidly against Edward’s fleshy cheek.

 

Edward let out a shaky breath. A swirl of contradicting emotions within him. Nervous, anxious, aroused and wanting. His heart beat steadily against his chest as he felt Will’s strong hands position him, forcing him to stick his hips back. 

 

“Arch your back some… That’s right, just like that.” Will purred, spitting into his hand and coating his cock with it. “Next time we’ll have lube.” He added before spitting once more, rubbing his saliva over Edward’s lightly stretched hole. 

 

_ Next time.  _ The words echoed in Edward’s head. There’d be a next time. Edward bit down on his lower lip, sticking his hips back further with a small moan as Will stepped up behind him, dick in hand, pressing the rounded head against his hole. He held his breath, wanting to brace himself for what was to come.

 

“Try to relax, there you go…” Will’s voice came out low and gritty, one hand firmly gripping against Edward’s hip as he adjusted his footing. 

 

Edward felt an intense pressure as Will pushed forward slowly, a shaky breath leaving him as the head of Will’s cock forced its way into his tight insides. 

 

“F-fuck…” the young man’s voice trembled, eyes screwing tight, teeth clenching. Will’s cock pushed in further still, and Edward whimpered. It was big, much bigger than his fingers, forcing him open, stretching his unused muscles. “It—it hurts…” he managed to choke out. 

 

Will pet the back of his neck almost gently. “Shhh, just relax. It’ll get better. Fuck, you’re  _ so _ tight.” He grumbled out, breathing hotly through his parted lips. With a few easy thrusts back and forth, each one managing to go a little deeper, Will opened Edward up, finally pressing his hips to the other. Edward choked and gasped, his muscles trembling, shoulders tense. He wanted to relax, but it was just so much. Though he didn’t get a look at Will’s cock, he could  _ feel _ how thick he was, his insides twitching against the invading phallus. 

 

Each shallow thrust against him jolted through his entire being. He was doing his best to keep his voice suppressed, but it was difficult. Short harsh breathy moans leaving him each time Will moved. 

 

“Fuck, fuck  _ yes…”  _ Will’s voice came out raspy and short, his chin resting in the crook of Edward’s shoulder and neck. “You feel so good… You better keep it down… you don’t want that pretty little thing inside to hear you, do you?” he laughed meanly, groaning as he slapped against the other’s hips with more strength.

 

Edward clamped his mouth shut, sharply exhaling through his nostrils, squeaky cut off moans lingering in his throat. Will’s cock gliding in and out of him much more smooothly. The pain had mostly subsided, his body accepting the other man more easily now. His thighs shook as he struggled to remain standing, thankful for the wall he leaned against. His cock throbbed, once again fully erect, having lost some of its girth from the initial penetration. Without thinking he slid his left hand down, gripping the swollen member, squeezing it almost testingly before he began to stroke himself. The two feelings combined, Will assaulting his back and him at the front, was like nothing he had ever experienced. He choked and sputtered, flicking his wrist wildly to the deliciously new sensations coursing through him. Even though he only just started to stroke himself, he already felt on the urge of climaxing.

 

“Holy shit—fucking  _ fuck…!” _

 

Will growled in his ear, his hands gripping painfully into the other man’s hips, which only fueled Edward further. “That’s right, take it… you love that dick, don’t you?” His low rumbly voice jumped as he pounded against Edward without regard, hurrying himself along to his own orgasm. This wasn’t about impressive stamina. It was raw and dirty, and all he wanted to do was fill Edward with his thick seed, to claim the virgin as his property. “You want me to come inside?”

 

Edward’s eyes rolled back in his head. “Yes—“ he managed to spit out, gripping his cock tighter as he desperately fisted it. 

 

“Yes, what…?”

 

“Pl-please…” he begged quietly, not even entirely sure what Will wanted him to say. But didn’t matter, both men entirely lost in their own pleasures. Will slammed against him, his breath jumping, sinking his teeth into Edward’s shoulder, the thin fabric of his shirt doing little to protect against the bruising bite. With a suppressed grunt, Will pushed his hips hard against the other, cock throbbing between the tight walls of the man’s insides, releasing his thick semen in a few short bursts. Edward could actually feel the member inside of him twitching and convulsing as it spilled in to him. Edward pushed his hips back, wanting to feel everything from Will, chasing his own climax, beating his dick as if his life depended on it, one powerful groan tore from his throat, thighs quaking as he ejaculated, his seed jumping out and landing against the stained concrete below. 

 

Both men panted breathlessly, their previous animalistic movements coming to a halt as their post orgasms washed over them. Edward’s mind was blank as he stared at the wall he leaned shakily against, slowly releasing his cock in order to prop himself up better. He winced and whimpered as he felt Will shift, slowly pulling out from his overused hole. With a final slap against Edward’s rump, the man gasping in surprise, Will stepped away from the man, letting out a content breath as he tucked his spent cock back into his undergarments, zipping his trousers back up. Edward followed suit, quickly tugging his trousers back up, fingers trembling as they pinched his button, fumbling for a moment to refastened it. Carefully he stood up straight, turning to lean against the wall he was just ravished against, weak eyes finding Will. 

 

Will was still breathing a bit heavily, but looked so entirely pleased that is caused Edward’s breath to catch in his throat. He was so handsome...so perfectly handsome in every way. And he had wanted  _ him _ . It was almost more than he could fathom. The softest of chuckles left the taller man as he raised a hand to gently stroke Edward’s flushed cheek. 

 

“Good boy…” he cooed, eyes thinned with devious amusement. The peculiar compliment hit Edward in a way he hadn’t really felt before. He enjoyed the praise, even if it was condescending. Without another word, Will retracted his hand, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet, the other man watching on curiously. 

 

“Here,” the black haired man said, retrieving a crisp white card from the leather billfold. “Email me. I’m back in town for a few months.” 

 

Edward dumbfoundedly reached out to accept the small card, looking at it briefly. A business card with the other man’s contact information. 

 

“Ignore the  _ Esquire _ . Those are old.” Will added casually, straightening his hair for a moment after slipping his wallet back into his pocket. He was already walking away, back to the door the came out of. 

 

Edward swallowed hard and followed behind him, his muscles sore, and that included his ass. He concentrated on making sure he wasn’t walking funny, which he did think he was. Will instantly stepped over to their abandoned table, picking up his cooled coffee and sipping at it before turning to Edward. 

 

“Alright, I’ve got to go. Thanks for the coffee. You’re a doll.” Will said cooly, Edward trying to hide his shy smile at the charming words. 

 

The young lady behind the counter was watching them, probably out of boredom more than anything. Will noticed, glancing at her for a moment, clearing his throat as his suave expression turned more stoic.

 

“Later.” He said simply, turning on his heel without another word or gesture. 

 

“B-bye!” Edward called out to his back, voice cracking, cheeks still flushed. A small bell sound chimed through the storefront as he left, and Edward watched him the entire time, even staring at the door for several moments after he was long gone. The reality of everything that happened slowly sinking in. Will had abruptly came back into his life. Kissed him and took his virginity in one fell swoop. He was almost dumbfounded by it all. 

 

“Who was that?” 

 

The question from his rear caused Edward to jump, being completely lost in his thoughts. 

 

“Oh. That was… We went to highschool together.” Edward replied politely, vaguely as he rounded the corner of the counter. 

 

“Real cute.” 

 

“Yeah…” Edward replied softly without thinking. Within a split second he realized what he had said, clearing his throat. “So I’ve heard.” He tried to recover, but his cheeks burned hot already, and the coy little grin on the young lady’s face was more than telling. 

 

Edward excused himself to the bathroom, taking a moment to wash his hands and give himself a once over in the mirror. He had expected to feel different once he lost his virginity. Like something inside would click and he’d be changed somehow. But no, he was still the same old Edward. It was interesting in a way. Pulling out the business card, he read over the information again. Will’s full name, phone number and email address were all listed on the off white card with a thin gold border. It was simple and classy. Where as Will was outlandish and domineering. The contrast seemed almost poetic to Edward, and he couldn’t help but smile to himself. It was nice to have a smile that wasn’t forced. And who would have thought the reason would be  _ Will _ after all this time. Slipping the small card into his wallet for safe keeping, Edward went about his duties at work for the night. Though he wasn’t able to have that nap he so desperately wanted, he felt more than revitalized from what had happened instead. 

 

The following morning, he ate a small meal consisting of a bagel with butter and a hot chocolate before leaving work, one of the jobs perks being free brewed and baked goods. The drive home was fuzzy, his mind so tired, body exhausted. He needed sleep. He made his way to his bed the moment he walked in the door, collapsing against the mattress, not even bothering to change out of his work uniform that reeked of coffee and sweets. 

 

Sleep didn’t take him though. He rolled onto his back, eyes refusing to close. Will wouldn’t stop dancing through his mind. He reached into his pocket for his wallet, pulling out the business card that was given to him, flipping it over a few times as he stared at it. Will had said to email him, but he didn’t have a computer of his own, and he’d have to go to the library for that, which would only complicate things. But here on the card was also Will’s personal number. Surely he wouldn’t mind if he called instead… 

 

He told himself that he wanted to just touch base with Will so he could have his number too, and that was mostly true. However he also had the  _ need _ to contact the man, unsure if he would be able to properly rest if he didn’t. It would be quick, he would dial the number, leave a message, and then get his much needed sleep. It was early enough where he didn’t think he would be disturbing the other man, but also early enough to where he didn’t think he would get an answer. He pulled his flip phone from his pocket and punched in the digits on the card, Edward clearing his throat and brought the phone to his ear, listening to the droll rings. 

 

His heart jumped a little when after the third ring he heard a click, followed by Will’s deep voice. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Ah—Hey… I didn’t expect you to answer.” Edward laughed out honestly, too tired to lie. 

 

“Ohh, hey. Calling already? Man. You’re a greedy little thing, ain’t ya?” Will teased the other hard, clearly amused beyond words to be receiving a call so soon from the other. 

 

“Shut up. I just got off work and wanted you to have my number too.” Edward tried to sound cross, but he couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his tired lips. 

 

“Good. Because I’d hate to have to turn down your booty call, since I’ve got stuff to do today.”

 

“Well it's a good thing this isn’t a  _ booty call _ then.” Edward was quick to retort, staring up at the ceiling of his room. “I was just about to go to sleep and thought I’d call you first.”

 

“So you were laying in bed thinking of me? I don’t know, this still sounds like a booty call to me.” Will’s playful tone was welcome to the other man, having a light conversation wasn’t something he had too often these days. 

 

Edward found himself laughing. “Maybe the next one will be.”

 

“I’d be offended if it wasn’t. I’m free tomorrow. Why don’t you text me?”

 

“No texting. I have to pay for each one. I’ll just call you. I need to nap after work though. You free around noon?”

 

“Sure. It’s a date.”

 

Date? The word alone was enough to make Edward’s stomach flip. His voice cracked as he tried to respond coolly. 

 

“Yeah, a date… Talk to you tomorrow.”

 

“Ciao, babe.” 

 

Edward closed his phone, letting it fall on the mattress beside him, a shaky little breath leaving him. He had an adrenaline rush from the simple phone call. Shifting on his bed he realized he was half hard. Though whether it was from Will or the adrenaline he couldn’t be sure. Either way though, he had no intentions of doing anything about it. Reaching over to his worn bedside table, grabbing his ear plugs to drown out the sound of his roommates, finally letting his eyes slip closed as he pulled his thin covers over his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One final chapter of WillWard's past coming up and then we get back to the present! Stay tuned! And thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Sad little Edward... Will you ever get past yourself and allow yourself to be happy...?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [forever changed (nothing ever stays the same)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352694) by [ladyofdecember](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember)




End file.
